Loucuras em Hogwarts
by Shadow Maid
Summary: O que aconteceria se duas meninas, muito amigas, que se pensavam trouxas, e que fossem fãs dos livros de Harry Potter, descobrirem que seus mais loucos sonhos se tornaram realidade?
1. Carta de Hogwarts?

Terra. Europa. Inglaterra. Londres. Um bairro qualquer de Londres. Um pequeno condomínio. Uma casa de classe média alta com dois andares. É aqui que mora Anna Foster, uma menina de onze anos, cabelos compridos, lisos e castanhos, olhos também castanhos, baixinha (uma tampinha, segundo seus primos). Seu pai, Albert, era um comerciante de boa renda e de origem trouxa. Sua mãe, Christine, também trouxa, era confeiteira de uma das maiores confeitarias de Londres. Anna tinha um irmão e uma irmã, ambos mais novos e uma irmã mais velha, mas ela não vivia com eles. Uma de suas maiores distrações eram passar horas e horas no computador, "teclando" com amigos de todas as partes da Inglaterra e do mundo. Seu nick era Blue Angel (depois de vinte tentativas com nicks diferentes ela finalmente escolheu um). Outra era devorar todos os livros que podia, mas principalmente uma série que conta a história de um famoso bruxo adolescente chamado Harry Potter. Na Internet, ela tinha uma grande amiga, que morava em uma vila nos arredores de Londres. Apesar de nunca terem se encontrado, elas eram unha e carne. Tanto que se adotaram como irmãs. O nome dessa amiga era Fayth e seu nick Shadow Maid. Ficavam horas conversando e, na maior parte do tempo, sobre a paixão que compartilhavam aos livros do Harry Potter e fanfics de todos os tipos.  
  
Blue Angel: Quando será que vão lançar o próximo livro?? Mal posso esperar!!  
  
Shadow Maid: Eu também não! Eu estou doida para ver o que acontecerá com o pessoal! Dizem que alguém morre!!  
  
Blue Angel: Mas isso é o de menos!! Eu quero é saber qual que é a relação existente entre Lílian e Voldemort!!  
  
Shadow Maid: Dizem que ela era Comensal. Olha, maninha, fim de semana que vem a gente continua o papo, porque minha mãe já tá chamando, tá? Beijokas!  
  
Blue Angel: Ok. Beijos!  
  
E as conversas delas sempre eram assim (a não ser que uma irritasse a outra e elas começassem a "se perseguir", numa brincadeira muito engraçada). Aconteceu, que em meados de Agosto daquele ano, Anna estava deitada em sua cama, entediada - havia acabado a energia do condomínio e não havia muita coisa para se fazer e quando sua mãe a pegou lendo com a ajuda de uma vela quase a comeu viva porque "ler no escuro estraga a vista" - quando um barulho a alertou. Algo estava batendo em sua janela e o quarto dela ficava no segundo andar.  
  
__ Mas o que será isso? perguntou a si mesma, enquanto caminhava até a janela para abri-la. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu uma coruja parda sobrevoar sua cama e pousar bem em cima do computador. - Sai daqui, coruja maluca! Vai estragar meu computador!!  
  
A coruja pareceu ofendida e soltou um pio indignado. Arrancou uma carta de sua pata, jogou sobre o teclado e saiu do quarto.  
  
__ Ué, que história é essa? Pombos correio versão século XXI?  
  
Anna pegou a carta e começou a rir.  
  
__ Algum engraçadinho deve estar tirando onda com a minha cara... "Carta de Hogwarts". Tá bom que eu sou fã, mas eu não sou idiota a ponto de... - neste exato momento, a energia voltou. Ela aproveitou e ligou o computador. Precisava contar aquilo para Fayth. Mal ela se conectou, uma mensagem de Fayth piscava na tela.  
  
Shadow Maid: MANA!!! ADIVINHA SÓ!!!! EU RECEBI UMA CARTA DE HOGWARTS!!!!  
  
Blue Angel: E você acreditou nisso, mana?? Eu também recebi! Deve ser alguma brincadeira de mau gosto!! Algum palhaço deve ter tido um bom trabalho treinando corujas e escrevendo cartas.  
  
Shadow Maid: Pensa que eu não averigüei isso??? É de verdade, mana!!! Confia em mim!!  
  
Blue Angel: Aham, e se você olhar pela janela vai ver a esquadrilha de porcos voadores da Jamaica. -_-  
  
Shadow Maid: Estou falando sério! Você lembra que eu te disse que minha tia era muito esquisita, que usava umas roupas extravagantes e etc?  
  
Blue Angel: E daí? Não vejo onde a falta de senso de moda da sua tia nos ajuda aki...  
  
Shadow Maid: Daí que ela estava aqui no dia que eu recebi a carta! E ela saltou de alegria!! Ela estudou em Hogwarts, me disse que Harry Potter existe e que a Rowling escreve o livro de acordo com o que realmente acontece lá!! A Rowling trabalha no Ministério da Magia, é a representante trouxa de lá!!  
  
Blue Angel: Você tá mesmo falando sério, mana?  
  
Shadow Maid: Já disse que sim!!  
  
Blue Angel: Digamos q seja mesmo verdade, COMO exatamente a Rowling conseguiu cada detalhe da vida do Harry?  
  
Shadow Maid: Sei lá, oras, vai ver ela inventa algumas coisas pra não invadir demais a privacidade do garoto? A coisa é q é verdade mesmo, eu juro! A minha tia disse que esse livro era inicialmente um arquivo para colocar no Ministério da Magia, mas a Rowling resolveu publicar pra ganhar algum, não muitos empregados do Ministério sabem disso pq são todos bruxos de sangue-puro.  
  
Blue Angel: Isso quer dizer então que...  
  
Shadow Maid: NÓS VAMOS PARA HOGWARTS!!!!!! Bom, depois a gente conversa!! Minha tia chegou aqui, nós vamos ao Beco Diagonal!!! Pede sua mãe para você ir também, aí nós finalmente vamos nos encontrar!!  
  
Blue Angel: Duvido que ela sequer acredite nisso, nem eu sei se acredito nessa história direito...  
  
Shadow Maid: Minha tia me deu uma ótima idéia!! Nós vamos passar aí e te levar!!! Se apronte rápido, estaremos aí logo, logo! Beijokas!!!  
  
Blue Angel: Beijos...  
  
Anna desligou o computador ainda pasma. Piscou duas vezes deixando a informação processar. Então era verdade! Ela iria para Hogwarts!! Levantou- se e trocou de roupa como um foguete. Desceu até a sala e ficou esperando. Sua mãe (quem olhasse para ela veria que Anna era uma versão dela em miniatura.) apareceu e quando viu a filha com roupas de sair e com um brilho nos olhos, ficou curiosa.  
  
__ Vai sair com alguém, filha? Está tão bonita...  
  
__ Olha só isso, mãe!! - ela tirou a carta de dentro do bolso. - Eu vou pra Hogwarts!!  
  
__ Hogwarts? Não é sobre aquele livro que você já leu... umas trocentas vezes?  
  
__ Trocentas e sessenta e cinco! - ela respondeu cheia de orgulho de si mesma. Se a sua mãe fosse um anime, certamente estaria com uma gota enorme na cabeça, ela pensou.  
  
A empregada, que passava por lá, ouviu e retrucou.  
  
__ Dá licença, patroa? Eu não pude deixar de ouvir. A menina recebeu carta de Hogwarts?  
  
__ Recebi, Clara! Não é demais??? - Anna já estava pulando pra cima e pra baixo como uma pipoca descontrolada.  
  
__ Ora, Clara! Isso com certeza foi algum coleguinha dela que...  
  
__ Não, patroa! Não foi não! Meu filho estuda em Hogwarts!  
  
__ Como é que é??  
  
__ Meu filho estuda lá, já vai pro quinto ano! Ele é da... Lufa-Lufa! Isso, Lufa-Lufa é o nome da casa!  
  
__ Mesmo, Clara?? - Anna perguntou, com grande excitação na voz. - E ele conhece o Harry ou o Harry não existe?  
  
__ O menino Harry existe sim, sem dúvida! O meu Larry vive me falando dele!  
  
__ Viu só mamãe?? Não é mentira nem brincadeira!! Neste momento, a campainha soou.  
  
__ É A FAYTH!!! - a menina correu para atender a porta. Quando abriu, viu uma mulher loira, alta, olhos castanhos, batom muito vermelho, um vestido rosa choque, uma capa laranja-vivo, uma bolsa também laranja-vivo e um chapéu comprido, rosa choque. Aparentava ter uns quarenta anos ou mais e não ter nenhum senso de moda. Ao seu lado, uma menina de onze anos, cabelos compridos, ondulados e castanhos, olhos cor de mel, bem mais alta do que Anna e bem alta para a idade que tinha.  
  
__ Você deve ser a Anna, eu suponho. - a mulher falou, tinha uma voz amigável. - Fayth não parou de falar de você desde que se conheceram na internet. Meu nome é Amélia. Amélia Kvar. Você pode estranhar o sobrenome, mas eu e meu irmão somos de origem russa. Ah! E você deve ser a mãe de Anna! - ela disse ao ver Christine olhar para ela com uma cara de quem diz "O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" - Amélia Kvar, muito prazer. Sou tia de Fayth. Qual o seu nome, querida?  
  
__ Christine... - respondeu, um pouco assustada.  
  
__ Christine! Que nome bonito! Sabe, eu queria que a Fayth se chamasse Christine, mas a mãe dela insistiu em colocar Fayth e o pai aceitou! Bom, vamos deixar as duas conversando um pouco para se habituarem a se olhar, já que nunca se viram antes, e vamos para a cozinha! Onde é a cozinha meu bem? Me leve lá que eu vou te ensinar a fazer um chá revigorante delicioso! E vocês duas fiquem prontas porque isso só leva um minuto! - Amélia saiu arrastando Christine para a cozinha, enquanto as meninas se dobravam de rir.  
  
__ Puxa, como sua tia fala!! - Anna falou, enquanto limpava uma lágrima do canto do olho.  
  
__ Isso é o normal dela! Precisa ver quando ela está animada com alguma coisa!! Falando nisso... - Fayth então pulou em cima de Anna em um abraço de urso que quase derrubou a menina - Que bom te conhecer mana!!!  
  
__ Ai... Eu sei que você tá contente e tal, mas EU PRECISO DE AR!!  
  
__ Ops! Foi mal... Er... Por que não me mostra o seu quarto?  
  
__ Tá, vamos! - as duas subiram as escadas correndo. Entraram no quarto e ficaram conversando por alguns minutos, até que ouviram Amélia gritar lá de baixo.  
  
__ VAMOS MENINAS, JÁ ESTAMOS SAINDO!!  
  
Elas desceram as escadas voando e se juntaram a Amélia, cada qual com um sorriso maior no rosto. Estavam animadíssimas.  
  
__ Bom, Christine, foi um prazer conversar com você! Espero que a gente se encontre por aí! Depois vê se passa lá em casa para tomar um chá ou café, tudo bem? Beijinho, beijinho! Até logo! As três saíram de casa, deixando Christine olhando para a porta, como que em transe.  
  
__ Patroa? A senhora tá bem? - Clara perguntou.  
  
__ Aquela mulher não parou de falar um único segundo! Aquilo não foi uma conversa, foi um monólogo!! De onde ela arrumou tanto assunto?? E, pelo amor de Deus, que roupas eram aquelas?!?!?!?!?!  
  
__ Sei não, patroa. Sei não. - respondeu a empregada, segurando uma risada.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
__ Como nós vamos para o Beco Diagonal, tia? - Fayth perguntou, depois que andaram alguns metros.  
  
__ Vocês leram sobre o "Nôitibus Andante", certo? Bem - ela tirou a varinha de dentro da bolsa e fez sinal com ela na rua. - Eu lhes apresento o Vesperbus Andante! - um ônibus, semelhante ao Nôitibus. Afinal de contas, de tarde não podemos ter um Nôitibus, não é verdade?  
  
__ Vão para onde, senhoritas? - o motorista perguntou.  
  
__ Caldeirão Furado, meu querido. Lugar para três. - Amélia entregou alguns galeões para ele e logo depois um homem mais jovem as guiou para o lugar.  
  
Não era como o Nôitibus. Na cabine tinha uma mesa, algumas cadeiras, um sofá, um banheiro e uma janela, na qual se via o caminho por onde passavam.  
  
__ Meu querido, a que horas servirão o lanche? - ela perguntou ao jovem.  
  
__ As cinco em ponto. As meninas vão querer algo específico?  
  
__ Suco de laranja!! - gritou Fayth.  
  
__ Rosquinhas de amendoim! - gritou Anna.  
  
__ Bom, aí está o pedido delas. Quanto a mim vou preferir um chá de camomila com torradas e geléia, muito obrigada.  
  
__ De nada. Com licença. - o jovem virou as costas e saiu, deixando as três sozinhas.  
  
__ E então, Anna, me fale sobre você. - Amélia sentou-se em uma cadeira e as meninas a imitaram. - Tem algum bruxo na família?  
  
__ Não que eu saiba, senhora.  
  
__ Senhora não! Deixa tudo muito formal! Me chame de Amélia e me trate por você, combinado?  
  
__ Combinado.  
  
__ Bom, se você não tem bruxos na família, para a Sonserina você não vai. Somente sangues-puros vão para lá.  
  
__ É eu sei.  
  
__ Não sei se a Fayth te contou, mas ela é adotada.  
  
__ Você é?? Por que nunca me disse??  
  
__ Porque eu, e a minha tia está CANSADA de saber disso, não gosto de tocar no assunto!  
  
__ Como eu dizia, ela é filha da irmã da mãe adotiva dela. - continuou Amélia, sem dar muita atenção para o protesto da sobrinha. - Era recém- nascida e a verdadeira mãe morreu no parto. Não sei muito sobre o pai dela, apenas que era um trouxa, nos dois sentidos, desempregado, mas a mãe era bruxa, por isso que ela também é.  
  
__ De que casa minha mãe era, tia?  
  
__ Sabe que eu não sei? Nunca me ocorreu perguntar e eu nunca prestei muita atenção a ela, já que era mais nova do que eu. Bem, agora ela está morta e o importante é saber de casas vocês serão. Ah! São cinco horas, hora do lanche!  
  
Os pedidos das meninas e o de Amélia surgiram na mesa num piscar de olhos. Elas comeram com bastante apetite e educação, como boas inglesas. Depois de lancharem, conversaram por mais algum tempo até que o motorista anunciou que haviam chegado.  
  
__ Meu Deus, Anna... Estamos mesmo no Caldeirão Furado!! - Fayth mal se agüentava de emoção e apertava o braço da amiga com força.  
  
__ Escuta... Eu também estou animada, mas eu não estou tentando arrancar seu braço por causa disso.  
  
__ AH! Desculpa, mana! Nem me dei conta!  
  
__ É, eu percebi! - disse, massageando o braço onde Fayth tinha apertado.  
  
__ Bom, meninas, vamos direto ao Beco Diagonal. Não vamos parar no Caldeirão Furado porque acabamos de lanchar. Vocês trouxeram a lista de materiais?  
  
__ Ah! Sabia que tinha esquecido alguma coisa! - exclamou Anna, dando um tapa na própria cabeça.  
  
__ Eu trouxe a minha, tia. São iguais mesmo, é só comprar tudo em dobro.  
  
__ Espere! Eu não tenho dinheiro bruxo! Como vou comprar minhas coisas??  
  
__ Sua mãe me passou um cheque, querida. Vai cobrir suas despesas. E mesmo que não cobrisse, eu pagaria para você!  
  
__ Nunca! Eu jamais aceitaria isso!  
  
__ Bom, isso não é mais um problema. Vamos andando, queridas! Bom dia, Tom! Como vai?  
  
__ Eu vou bem, Amélia, querida. E você? - respondeu o simpático, mas bem feio, dono do bar-hospedaria.  
  
__ Muito bem. Estou trazendo minha sobrinha e a amiguinha dela para fazer compras. Sabe como é. Primeiro ano em Hogwarts.  
  
__ Claro que sei, e ainda me lembro de minha época lá. Bons tempos aqueles...  
  
__ Se nos dá licença, Tom, estamos com um pouco de pressa. Na volta, quem sabe, dependendo do que demorarmos, até passemos a noite aqui. Até logo! - terminou, com um veemente aceno de mão.  
  
__ Até logo. AH! Vocês deram sorte! Poderão cruzar com Harry Potter e seus amigos! Vieram todos fazer compras!  
  
__ HARRY POTTER ESTÁ AQUI?? - Anna e Fayth gritaram em uníssono.  
  
__ Está sim. Ele, a jovem Granger e os Weasley. Chegaram não deve fazer dez minutos.  
  
__ VAMOS LOGO, TIA AMÉLIA!!! QUERO CONHECÊ-LO!! - Fayth e Anna arrastavam a coitada pela mão, enquanto ela se despedia de Tom com um sorriso.  
  
Dirigiram-se para o pátio dos fundos. Amélia puxou a varinha, bateu no terceiro tijolo a contar da esquerda, acima do latão de lixo e viu o queixo das meninas cair mais e mais enquanto se abria na parede o arco para o Beco Diagonal. Assim que o arco acabou de abrir, nada segurou aquelas duas. Correram até todas as lojas que já tinham ouvido falar nos livros.Se lhes fosse permitido, iriam a todos os lugares e comprariam tudo, mas algo as impediu.  
  
__ MENINAS!!! - o berro fez com que todas as pessoas que andavam por lá parassem e olhassem para Amélia, que pareceu não notar. As duas pararam e olharam para a mulher, que continuava com o mesmo semblante calmo e amigável. - Primeiro vamos comprar o que é NECESSÁRIO. Depois, se der tempo, compramos alguns jogos e até mesmo uma vassoura se vocês quiserem. Combinado?  
  
__ Tá certo, tia.  
  
__ Tudo bem, Amélia.  
  
__ E, lógico, um belo de um sorvete do Florean Fortescue! Vamos andando?  
  
__ CERTO! - responderam as amigas.  
  
__ Muito bem... Vamos ao Gringotes para eu trocar o dinheiro que sua mãe me passou e pegar o dinheiro das compras de Fayth. Aproveite, querida e me entregue a lista de materiais.  
  
Fayth meteu a mão no bolso e entregou a carta, um pouco amassada para sua tia, que a guardou na bolsa.  
  
No Gringotes tudo correu bem e rápido. De lá, foram direto até "Madame Malkin - Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões" para comprar seus uniformes - os quais não tirariam em momento algum. Enquanto Madame Malkin tirava as medidas das meninas, Amélia lia em voz alta.  
  
__ Vejamos... "MATERIAL PARA OS ALUNOS DA PRIMEIRA SÉRIE" O Livro padrão de feitiços, 1ª série; de Miranda Goshawk... Ela deve ser mesmo muito boa, pois só usamos os livros dela desde a minha época.  
  
As meninas não se deram ao trabalho de segurar uma risada.  
  
__ Continuando... Transfiguração - Teoria e Prática para iniciantes de Minerva MacGonagall... Finalmente ela escreveu um livro! Eu sempre achei que ela era a melhor em Transfiguração, já estava passando da hora de ela mostrar isso ao mundo! Trevas e Perigo - Proteja-se das Artes Maléficas de John Telford... Ugh... Telford... Ele era da minha época... Um sonserino intragável! Torçam para que ele não seja seu novo professor. Muito me admira ele nunca ter se aliado a Você-Sabe-Quem. Eles dariam certinho!  
  
Naquele momento, toda a animação pareceu se esvair do rosto das duas garotas.  
  
__ Tia... Você chegou a ler os livros que fizeram do Harry Potter? - Fayth perguntou, um pouco receosa da resposta. - O quarto livro, para ser mais exata?  
  
__ Não, nunca li. Só leio o Semanário das Bruxas e a coluna social do Profeta Diário. Por quê? Há algum problema?  
  
__ Bom, Amélia... Não sei como te dizer isso, mas... Voldemort voltou.  
  
Madame Malkin, que estava ajeitando a bainha da roupa de Fayth com alfinetes, espetou o dedo em um ao ouvir o nome de Voldemort. Amélia tornou- se branca como papel e estremeceu até o último fio de cabelo.  
  
__ NUNCA MAIS REPITA ESSE NOME!! NUNCA MAIS!! - pela primeira vez Amélia parecia perturbada. Respirou fundo e continuou lendo a lista como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido. - Herbologia de Robert Conger. Um caldeirão de estanho, tamanho médio. Uma varinha. Um animal (gato, rato, sapo ou coruja). Alguns ingredientes para poções, rolos de pergaminhos, penas. É, o de praxe. Já terminou, Madame Malkin?  
  
__ Sim, eu já tirei as medidas. Se quiserem podem ir fazer o resto das compras que, quando terminarem, as roupas já estarão prontas.  
  
__ Obrigada então, querida. Pagaremos na volta, pode ser?  
  
__ Claro. - Malkin respondeu, dando um belo sorriso.  
  
__ Ótimo. Vamos, queridas?  
  
__ Vamos... - elas responderam, com a animação meio estragada por causa de Voldemort. Mas logo se esqueceram desse detalhe, pois, assim que saíram da loja, trombaram (literalmente) com um rapaz mais alto, de uns quinze anos. Olharam para seu rosto e quase enfartaram. Viram os olhos extremamente verdes, cobertos pelos óculos, viram a cicatriz em forma de raio, um pouco escondida pelos cabelos rebeldes, que apontavam para todos os lados.  
  
__ Ops, me desculpem! - ele falou. - Eu machuquei vocês?  
  
__ Ha- Ha- Ha- Ha- Ha-... - as meninas começaram a gaguejar. Amélia, divertida, com isso, deu-lhes um tapão na cabeça, para ver se elas falavam. - HARRY POTTER???  
  
O jovem respirou bem fundo e respondeu.  
  
__ Sim sou eu mesmo. E esses são... - ele apontava para os amigos quando foi interrompido.  
  
__ RONY WEASLEY!!! - Anna berrou.  
  
__ HERMIONE GRANGER!!! - Fayth também.  
  
__ É, isso mesmo. Como sabiam?  
  
__ Vocês não sabem?? - Anna indagou, indignada - Vocês são mais famosos no mundo trouxa do que podem sequer imaginar!! Hermione, você deveria saber!!!  
  
__ Eu? Saber do quê?  
  
__ Toda sua vida, Harry, tudo sobre você é colocado em um livro, escrito por uma trouxa que obtém informações do Ministério da Magia! Você é um ídolo para trouxas de todas as idades, que pensam que você não existe de verdade, que é apenas um personagem da literatura inglesa!!  
  
__ E eu que pensei que a vida era difícil... Se os trouxas descobrem que eu existo de verdade...  
  
__ Mas eles não vão saber, Harry! Ah! Permita que eu me apresente, sou Amélia Kvar e estou acompanhando as meninas. Sabe, Harry, o livro está sendo escrito justamente para te manter no anonimato! Preservar sua imagem, já assediada o suficiente no mundo bruxo! A idéia foi do próprio Dumbledore, homem brilhante, magnífico! Sempre o admirei por sua sabedoria... Oi, Rony! Como vai sua mãe?  
  
__ Bem, obrigado. - o ruivo respondeu, um pouco envergonhado.  
  
__ Diga a ela que eu adorei o bolo que ela me mandou semana passada e que eu já estou preparando um pudim para retribuir! Outra hora eu passo lá na sua casa, tudo certo? Preciso levar as meninas para fazer compras.  
  
__ Se quiser podemos ir juntos. - Harry sugeriu - Estávamos no Florean tomando um sorvete e agora que vamos começar as compras. Estamos indo a Floreios e Borrões.  
  
__ Enorme coincidência, querido! Estamos indo para lá também!  
  
__ Bom, claro que se não for incômodo! - ele rapidamente emendou.  
  
__ INCOMODO ALGUM!! - Anna se apressou em dizer.  
  
__ SERÁ UM PRAZER!!! - Fayth completou.  
  
__ Então tá! - ele sorriu.  
  
__ Hã... Harry, querido, pode me fazer um favor? Acompanhe as meninas só por alguns minutos que eu preciso ir ali.  
  
__ Claro!  
  
__ Ótimo! Tomem, meninas! - ela passou a sacola de moedas para elas. - Não gastem em porcarias enquanto não tiverem comprado tudo o que precisam, combinado?  
  
__ Tá, tia.  
  
__ Combinado.  
  
__ Ótimo, eu não demoro. - depositou um beijo na testa de cada uma e saiu apressada.  
  
__ Ah, ainda bem! - Rony exclamou. - Sem ofensa, garotas, mas ela fala demais!  
  
__ Rony! - Hermione ralhou. - Que falta de educação!  
  
__ Tudo bem, Hermione! Nós sabemos bem disso! - falou Fayth, dando uma risada e sendo acompanhada por todos, menos Hermione.  
  
O dia não poderia ter sido melhor. Entraram na Floreios e Borrões e compraram os livros e ainda conheceram Gina, Fred e Jorge, os irmãos de Rony, que estavam comprando seus livros. Depois foram até o Olivaras, onde Anna ficou com uma varinha de mogno, 30 cm com pêlo de unicórnio e Fayth com uma de Cedro, 27 cm com pena de fênix. Em seguida compraram os caldeirões e se dirigiram à Animais Mágicos para comprarem os animais das garotas.  
  
Anna corria de um lado para o outro, procurando algum bicho que a agradasse. Fayth ficou paralisada assim que entrou na loja e deu de olhos com uma belíssima coruja negra de olhos vermelhos. E a coruja também parecia ter ido com a cara dela, pois em momento algum desviara os olhos.  
  
__ E então, já escolheram? - perguntou a bruxa do balcão.  
  
__ Eu já. - respondeu Fayth, com firmeza. - Quero aquela coruja. - apontou para a coruja, que ainda continuava olhando para ela.  
  
__ São sete galeões e três sicles.  
  
Fayth desembolsou o dinheiro e pegou a gaiola com a coruja. Após algum tempo, Anna escolheu um gato malhado de preto e branco e com olhos muito azuis.  
  
__ Ele vai se chamar Johann! - disse Anna, enquanto alisava o pelo dele.  
  
__ Johann? Que espécie de nome é esse? - perguntou Rony  
  
__ A mana é uma fã de música clássica. - explicou Fayth com um sorrisinho.  
  
__ Ahn?  
  
__ Johann Strauss! Nunca ouviu falar?! Povo mais sem cultura! - resmungou Anna.  
  
__ E como vai se chamar sua coruja? - perguntou Hermione a Fayth, tentando desviar o assunto.  
  
__ Shadow. Ela vai se chamar Shadow.  
  
A coruja soltou um longo pio, que demonstrou a aprovação do nome.  
  
Depois de um dia cheio, compraram um malão para guardar suas coisas. Anna pegou a coruja de Harry emprestada para avisar a sua mãe que dormiria no Caldeirão Furado. A resposta foi um bilhete de seu pai, explicando que a mãe não entendia nada de corujas e de correspondência voadora e que ela tivesse juízo. Pelo visto seu pai não tinha se espantado nem um pouco com a história de ela ser bruxa, por algum motivo ele esperava qualquer coisa dela.  
  
Foram até o Florean Fortescue e se deliciaram com sundaes de chocolate que o próprio Florean oferecera de graça "Ao menino Potter e aos amigos dele". O dia terminaria perfeito se não fosse um pequeno detalhe. Assim que saíram da sorveteria, deram de cara com uma das figuras mais desprezadas de Hogwarts.  
  
__ Ora, ora, Potter. Arrumou mais duas seguidoras de sua seita "Adore o Potter"? Não sabia que você era pedófilo.  
  
__ Cuidado com a língua, Malfoy. Você pode mordê-la e cair duro no chão em seguida.  
  
__ Aposto que são sangues-ruins, assim como a Granger. - disse, dando um sorriso desdenhoso típico dele. Hermione segurou Rony que já estava pronto para partir para cima dele.  
  
__ Não sou não. - Fayth respondeu sem pensar. - Minha mãe era bruxa. E aposto que meu pai também é. Agora, você deveria pensar muito antes de dizer sangue-ruim. Pois para mim e para muitos, sangue-ruim é quem carrega uma marca nojenta como a que seu pai carrega no braço.  
  
__ O que você sabe sobre isso, fedelha?  
  
__ Mais do que imagina, Malfoy.  
  
__ Vocês são patéticos.  
  
__ Me diga, Malfoy, quem é mais patético? Nós ou você e seu papai, que se cagam de medo ao ouvir o nome de Lorde Voldemort, a quem você diz seguir por livre e espontânea vontade?  
  
Draco ficou calado, tentando esconder o medo que sentiu ao ouvir o nome. Rony não se deu ao trabalho e estremeceu. Hermione também tremeu um pouco. Harry ficou apenas surpreso de alguém mais ter coragem de pronunciar o nome dele em voz alta.  
  
__ Foi o que eu pensei. Vamos para o Caldeirão Furado. Tia Amélia deve chegar lá a qualquer minuto.  
  
Eles saíram, deixando um Malfoy furioso para trás. Fayth, que estava por último na comitiva, ainda foi agarrada pelo pulso.  
  
__ Você me paga, garota. Marque minhas palavras. Você me paga.  
  
__ Tire suas patas nojentas de cima de mim! Prefiro ser tocada por um trasgo! - se soltou e continuou andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
  
__ Do que você estava falando? - Anna sussurrou para a amiga. - Seu pai não era bruxo, você ouviu o que sua tia disse!  
  
__ Eu sei. - respondeu Fayth, no mesmo tom de voz. - Mas eu não iria engolir tamanha ofensa calada! Você sabe que aquilo é o mesmo que xingar alguém de filho da...  
  
__ Eu sei, não precisa falar isso! Mas, sinceramente?  
  
__ Sim?  
  
__ Foi o máximo!  
  
__ Eu sei... Eu sou o máximo.  
  
__ E o cúmulo da humildade...  
  
Continua... 


	2. Uma lá, outra cá Casas rivais

Tia Amélia só chegou no Caldeirão Furado horas depois. Anna e Fayth já tinham arrumado um quarto e já se preparavam para dormir. Conversaram um pouco, tentaram descobrir aonde Amélia tinha ido - sem sucesso - e logo adormeceram. Anna teve um sono conturbado e por várias vezes acordou apanhada em suor, sem se lembrar do que tinha sonhado. Fayth sonhara com Draco. Só disso se lembrava. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido no seu sonho, mas sabia que ele estava lá, martelando em sua cabeça.  
  
Longe, bem longe de lá, em uma bela mansão, Draco virava pela milionésima vez na cama, em uma tentativa frustrada de dormir.  
  
__ Fedelha maldita... Deixa eu dormir!! Sai da minha cabeça!!! DROGA!! - ele afundou o rosto no travesseiro. - Afinal de contas, quem é você??? Por que me persegue??? Por que eu já sonhava com você antes de te conhecer?  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
__ BOM DIA, MENINAS!! - com certeza aquele grito tinha acordado todos os hóspedes do Caldeirão Furado. - Vamos descer para tomar café. E rápido que eu preciso deixar Anna em casa!  
  
Elas se aprontaram e desceram para tomar café da manhã, na companhia de seus ídolos - e agora amigos. Foi uma manhã agradabilíssima até a hora de ir embora. Enquanto os pais Weasley conversavam com Amélia, a "ala jovem" se divertia com o baile que Fayth tinha dado ao conversar com Draco no dia anterior.  
  
__ Vocês tinham que ver a cara dele! - Rony falava com os irmãos. - Eu só vi ele daquele jeito quando a Mione meteu um tapa na cara dele!!  
  
__ Eu me lembro daquele dia. - Harry comentou. - Aliás, acho que nunca vou esquecer! Aposto que ninguém nunca o enfrentou daquela maneira e saiu por cima.  
  
__ Você já, Harry. - Anna comentou.  
  
__ Nada comparado com aquilo!  
  
__ Você se esqueceu da vez que o Falso Moody o transformou em doninha! - Fayth falou, entre risadas. - Foi hilário!  
  
__ Agora, mudando de assunto, que história é essa de a vida do Harry ser publicada em um livro para trouxas? - Jorge perguntou, faminto de curiosidade.  
  
__ Ninguém no mundo trouxa, a não ser aqueles que se tornam bruxos, como eu e a Fayth, sabe da existência real de Harry Potter. Eles o conhecem através de um livro e pensam que ele é mera ficção, literatura. Foi uma maneira que o próprio Ministério da Magia arrumou para camuflar os acontecimentos.  
  
__ Que ridículo... E quantos livros já existem?  
  
__ Quatro. E o cinco está para ser lançado no fim do ano letivo.  
  
__ Então eles esperam para que o ano "aconteça" e aí publicam o livro? - Harry indagou.  
  
__ Exatamente. E você tem legiões de fãs trouxas, Harry. Verdadeiros exércitos de bruxos e bruxas que não têm poder mágico algum. Inclusive eu e a maninha fazemos parte dessa turma.  
  
__ Eu só espero que o Malfoy nunca fique sabendo disso... - falou Harry. - Se ele já me odeia por ser famoso no mundo bruxo, imagine como as coisas vão ficar se ele descobrir que o mundo trouxa também me adora...  
  
__ Agora o que eu não entendo é porque nem você nem a Mione sabiam disso.  
  
__ Talvez para que isso não nos assustasse. - falou Hermione, sabiamente. - Afinal, tudo bem que Harry já esteja se habituando à fama excessiva, mas eu... Bom, isso seria um pouco assustador e muito constrangedor. Afinal eu nunca fiz nada para me tornar famosa!  
  
__ Crianças, vamos embora? - Amélia interrompia a conversa sem nenhum vestígio de remorso.  
  
__ Mas já, tia???  
  
__ Deixa a gente ficar mais um pouco!  
  
__ Vocês terão muito tempo para conversar em Hogwarts, mas agora precisamos ir. Além do quê, sua mãe deve estar muito preocupada com você, Anna. Foi um prazer conhecer você, Harry. Espero que a gente se cruze por aí! Tchau Rony, tchau, Fred, tchau Jorge, tchau Gina, depois a gente se vê. Tchau, Hermione, querida, foi um prazer te conhecer também. Vamos meninas!  
  
__ Tchau. - Anna e Fayth disseram aos garotos que responderam com outro tchau.  
  
A viagem de volta foi muito tranqüila e assim que Anna chegou em casa, foi correndo contar para a mãe sobre o maravilhoso dia que teve. Mostrou, animada, tudo o que tinha comprado, mostrou sua varinha e seu gato, que, por sinal, não tinha largado hora nenhuma.  
  
__ Ele não é lindo, mamãe?  
  
__ Muito lindo, querida. Agora, por que não vai tomar um banho? Você deve estar bem suada de ontem.  
  
__ Mãe, você não tem noção! Eu conheci o Harry Potter!!! - continuou a falar, como se não tivesse ouvido o que a mãe tinha dito. - Ele, a Hermione e o Rony! E também o Jorge, o Fred, a Gina! AH! E a Fayth enfrentou o Draco Malfoy, foi demais!!!  
  
__ Que beleza. Agora, JÁ PRO BANHO, MOCINHA!  
  
Sem esperar terceira ordem, Anna correu para o banho.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
O carro ia andando normalmente pelas ruas de Londres. Se aproximava da estação de trem, onde a movimentação era visível de longe. Dentro, Albert dirigia com tranqüilidade e Anna apertava com força o gato que carregava nos braços. Apertou tanto que este acabou por miar furiosamente e descer do colo dela, se aninhando do outro lado do banco.  
  
__ Desculpa, Johann, mas eu estou nervosa!  
  
__ Chegamos. - anunciou Albert, um homem de meia-idade, cabelos castanhos, um pouco grisalhos, olhos também castanhos, alto e forte, com um físico bem desenhado. - Pode descer que eu vou pegar o seu malão.  
  
Anna desceu e pegou Johann nos braços, após algum protesto do mesmo.  
  
__ Eu prometo que não vou mais te espremer! Anda logo, vem!  
  
Na estação, ela encontrou Fayth - e a tia faladeira - e foram juntas.  
  
__ Filha, você tem certeza de que a plataforma é essa, 9 ¾ ? Que eu saiba, não existe essa plataforma.  
  
__ Não se preocupe, papai. Eu sei que está certo.  
  
Eles chegaram e pararam diante da parede maciça que dava acesso à Plataforma 9 ¾ .  
  
__ Onde está a plataforma, Anna?  
  
__ Atrás dessa parede, pai.  
  
__ Bom, eu não duvido. E creio que eu não vou poder ir para o outro lado. Então eu já vou, querida. - ele depositou um beijo no rosto da filha, se despediu de Amélia e de Fayth e saiu.  
  
__ E então? Vamos lá? - Fayth perguntou para Anna, que segurava suas coisas com medo de que elas fossem sair correndo de repente.  
  
__ Vamos.  
  
Elas saíram correndo, quase ao mesmo tempo e ultrapassaram a parede, chegando ao lugar que tanto sonhavam. Viram o reluzente trem vermelho soltando fumaça e vários alunos andando de um lado para o outro, alguns entrando no trem, outros com seus pais... Sem esperar primeira ordem, elas correram para entrar no trem. Escolheram uma cabine vazia e se acomodaram com facilidade.  
  
__ Ai, mana... É como eu sempre sonhei!! - Fayth comentou, enquanto acariciava sua coruja.  
  
__ Você gostou mesmo dessa coruja, não é?  
  
__ Muito! Desde quando eu pus os olhos nela eu sabia que era ela que eu ia comprar!  
  
__ Ela é mesmo muito bonita.  
  
A coruja soltou um pio de agradecimento e, muito convencida, estufou o peito.  
  
__ Ela tinha mesmo que ser sua. Não tem um pingo de modéstia. É mais convencida que a dona!  
  
Agora a coruja soltava um pio de indignação, como se dissesse "Convencida é a mãe".  
  
Nessa hora a porta da cabine se abriu, dando lugar a ninguém mais ninguém menos que...  
  
__ Droga, olha só com quem eu tive o azar de encontrar... Fedelha.  
  
__ Malfoy! Mas que desagradável surpresa ver você logo de manhã! Mas eu deveria saber que se aproximava. Senti o seu odor fétido se aproximando.  
  
__ Fayth, não exagera! - Anna falou, em tom um pouco mais baixo que o de uma conversa normal.  
  
__ Fayth? Esse é o seu nome então?  
  
__ Não, é o nome da minha falecida avó, que tá sentada aqui do lado. Sabe, a minha amiga é médium.  
  
__ Puxa vida, como você é engraçada. Olha como eu estou me contorcendo de tanto rir.  
  
__ Eu não falei nada para você rir. Não vou gastar minha comédia com um branquelo feito você. Mudando de assunto, cadê seus capachos? Vai dizer que eles arrumaram outros namorados?  
  
Perdendo a cabeça, Draco avançou para cima da menina, que chegou para trás e arrancou a varinha.  
  
__ Não me obrigue a usar isto! - disse, em tom ameaçador.  
  
__ Que tipo de feitiços uma garota do primeiro ano poderia fazer?  
  
__ Não queira saber!  
  
Ele deu um sorriso desdenhoso e abriu os braços.  
  
__ Pois eu quero saber, fedelha. Dê o seu melhor.  
  
Ela retribuiu o sorriso dele com um igual.  
  
__ Foi você quem pediu, Malfoy. EXPELLIARMUS!!!  
  
O raio o atingiu em cheio e ele voou e bateu direto na cabine de trás.  
  
__ Se quiser tem muito mais de onde esse veio! - ela falou, com um sorrisinho de dar nojo. - Agora, se nos dá licença, eu e minha amiga queremos ter uma viagem sossegada.  
  
Furioso, Draco arrancou a varinha das vestes e apontou para Fayth.  
  
__ Ninguém humilha um Malfoy e fica impune!  
  
__ Pois bem... Anna, procure Harry e os outros e fique com eles. Isso pode demorar um pouco. Leve Shadow com você, não quero que ela se machuque.  
  
__ Eu acho que não. - uma voz soou atrás deles, em um tom de censura. Hermione permanecia de pé, olhando para eles. Em suas vestes, o distintivo de monitora reluzia.  
  
__ Dumbledore só pode estar louco, nomeando uma sangue-ruim para o cargo de monitora.  
  
__ Apenas saia daqui, Malfoy. Ou vou tirar pontos de sua casa antes mesmo do ano letivo começar de fato.  
  
Draco ainda ia falar mais alguma coisa com Hermione, mas engoliu. Virou-se para Fayth, que o encarava com um sorriso vitorioso.  
  
__ Isso não vai ficar assim, fedelha.  
  
__ Pois eu espero mesmo que não, Malfoy. Será um prazer acabar com você outra vez.  
  
Ele respirou fundo e ia saindo quando voltou.  
  
__ Eles não vêm mais para Hogwarts.  
  
__ Quem? - Fayth perguntou, sem entender muito.  
  
__ Crabbe e Goyle.  
  
__ Por que está me dizendo isso?  
  
__ Porque você me perguntou. - sem esperar alguma resposta, saiu. Rony, que estava atrás de Hermione todo o tempo, apareceu.  
  
__ Menina, você me dá medo. Ou ele te odeia demais, ou ele está completamente apaixonado por você.  
  
__ Pois eu espero que seja a primeira opção, pelo bem da saúde dele.  
  
__ Em que casa você quer ficar?  
  
__ Hã? Ah, não sei... Nunca pensei sobre isso. Anninha, em que casa vai querer ficar?  
  
__ Também não sei.  
  
__ Aposto que vão ser da Grifinória! Vocês têm jeito pra coisa! Já odeiam o Draco!  
  
__ Pra quem leu os livros, odiar Draco Malfoy não é uma tarefa muito complicada. Onde está Harry?  
  
__ Ainda não chegou. Mas ele tem tempo. Faltam quinze minutos para o trem partir.  
  
__ Mas eu pensei que ele estava passando as férias na sua casa.  
  
__ Não, o Dumbledore não deixou. Disse que na casa dos trouxas ele estava mais seguro. Mas me parece que a professora MacGonagall também ficou na casa dos trouxas, para impedir que eles continuem maltratando o coitado. Então ele deve chegar a qualquer minuto.  
  
Mal Rony falou e Harry embarcava no trem e ia ao encontro deles.  
  
__ E aí, pessoal? Perdi muita coisa?  
  
__ Só a Fayth dando uma lavada no Malfoy.  
  
__ Outra? Se continuar desse jeito, logo até eu vou ficar com pena dele. Escuta, porque não ficamos todos juntos? Será mais divertido. Além de conversarmos bastante, poderemos tirar uma com a cara do Malfoy.  
  
__ Eu acho uma idéia maravilhosa. - Fayth concluiu, e todos se acomodaram naquela cabine.  
  
---------------------------  
  
A velocidade do trem foi diminuindo cada vez mais, até que parou. A noite estava linda e o céu muito limpo, possibilitando que todas as estrelas possíveis fossem enxergadas. Anna e Fayth despediram-se de Harry e Cia LTDA e correram para fora. Viram Hagrid em seus mais de três metros de altura gritando pelos garotos do primeiro ano e correram até ele. Embarcaram nos pequenos barcos que as levariam até o castelo, com o coração quase saindo pela boca.  
  
Não tardou para que chegassem ao castelo e fossem recebidas por Minerva MacGonagall, que as guiou, junto com todos os outros alunos do primeiro ano, até o salão principal, onde ocorreria a cerimônia de seleção.  
  
De tão animadas e ansiosas estavam, não prestaram atenção à canção que o Chapéu Seletor cantou. O coração delas saltava a cada nome que era chamado, pensando que era o delas. Até que finalmente...  
  
__ Foster, Anna.  
  
Anna tremeu nas bases, mas caminhou até o banquinho e sentou-se. Antes que o chapéu fosse depositado em sua cabeça, ela viu, na mesa da Grifinória, Harry, Rony e Mione torcerem para ela.  
  
Então ela sentiu o chapéu em sua cabeça. Em seguida ouviu o que ele dizia.  
  
__ Muito determinada, mas um pouco tímida. Valoriza muito os amigos e não tem medo de desafios... Certo... Melhor que fique na... GRIFINÓRIA!  
  
A mesa da Grifinória explodiu em aplausos. Harry, Rony e Mione pareciam muito entusiasmados. Na fila, Fayth aplaudia com força e alegria. Alguns nomes depois, o coração de Fayth deu um grande salto.  
  
__ Kvar, Fayth.  
  
Um pouco trêmula, ela caminhou até o banquinho, e quando sentiu o chapéu ser colocado em sua cabeça, se assustou com o que ouviu.  
  
__ Rá. Já vi tudo, garota. Vamos andar logo com isso, certo? SONSERINA!  
  
Fayth não sabia o que dizer. Afinal de contas, ela era sangue-puro, pois mestiços nunca iam para a Sonserina. Mas não era isso que a incomodou. Ela queria ir para a mesma casa que Anna, assim poderiam ficar juntas o dia todo. E tudo isso foi por água abaixo quando ela viu a mesa da Sonserina aplaudir freneticamente. Só se mexeu quando foi despertada por MacGonagall.  
  
__ Querida, a seleção ainda não acabou! Poderia dar licença?  
  
Ela se levantou e se dirigiu até a mesa da Sonserina, onde se sentou próxima de alguns alunos novos. Não prestou mais atenção à seleção, nem aos avisos de Dumbledore - mesmo porque os conhecia de cor, afinal eram sempre os mesmos - e só esboçou qualquer reação quando a comida surgiu nos pratos. Meio a contragosto, começou a comer alguma coisa, até que foi interrompida.  
  
__ Que ironia... Eu e a fedelha dividindo o mesmo teto...  
  
__ Não pense que isso me agrada, Malfoy. Agora me dê licença porque estou comendo e não gostaria de vomitar tudo em cima de você. Meu vômito merece um lugar mais adequado do que a sua cara.  
  
__ Com uma língua ferina como a sua não me admira que esteja aqui.  
  
__ Sai daqui, Malfoy! - ela gritou, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Me deixa em paz!  
  
Assustado com a reação dela - sendo a última que esperava - levantou-se e voltou para o lugar onde estava sentado antes.  
  
Fayth voltou a comer, mas desta vez com mais dificuldade, pois havia um nó em sua garganta.  
  
Na mesa da Grifinória as coisas também não iam muito bem. Anna não se conformou em ver sua melhor amiga ir para a casa rival à sua.  
  
__ Eu não entendi essa. - Rony falou, enquanto mastigava um pedaço de carne. - Eu tinha certeza absoluta de que ela ia vir pra Grifinória!  
  
__ Eu também. - falou Harry. - Além do quê, a gente se deu tão bem... Não faz sentido ela ir para a Sonserina.  
  
__ Talvez seja algo com os pais dela. - Hermione comentou. - Ela mesma disse que é sangue-puro.  
  
__ Ela não é sangue-puro. - Anna falou, visivelmente chateada.  
  
__ Como? Ela não é sangue-puro? Então como ela pode estar na Sonserina??  
  
__ Não é, de acordo com que a tia dela nos contou. A mãe era bruxa, mas morreu no parto. Mas o pai era trouxa. Ela é mestiça.  
  
__ Isso não quer dizer nada. - Harry falou em tom mais baixo - Voldemort é mestiço e, no entanto, era Sonserino.  
  
__ É, aí você tem um ponto. - Anna falou. - Mas Fayth odeia a Sonserina com todas as forças. Quando ela lia os livros se contorcia de raiva do Snape e do Draco. E agora ela vai ter que compartilhar o mesmo teto que eles. Vai ser totalmente intragável para ela...  
  
Nenhum dos três falou coisa alguma. Não sabiam o que era ter o melhor amigo na casa rival.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Fayth corria pelos corredores. Tinha ficado acordada até tarde e quase se atrasou demais para a aula. Poções, junto com a Grifinória. Por sorte - sorte não, ironia do destino - ela era Sonserina, então Snape não brigaria muito com ela. Estava chegando nas masmorras, quando trombou em alguém e caiu no chão, espalhando seus rolos de pergaminho.  
  
__ Por que não olha por onde anda??? - ralhou, sem ver em quem tinha esbarrado.  
  
__ Fedelha! Você por aqui!  
  
__ Só me faltava essa... Sai da minha frente, Malfoy, eu estou atrasada demais para formular uma patada decente.  
  
__ Espera. - ele pegou no braço dela, impedindo que continuasse.  
  
__ Se eu chegar atrasada, você...  
  
__ O Snape não tira pontos de alunos da casa dele.  
  
__ Eu sei disso, mas pra mim é uma questão de honra cumprir horários. - mentiu descaradamente.  
  
__ Quem é você? - ele perguntou, olhando nos olhos dela.  
  
__ Fayth Kvar, aluna do primeiro ano de Hogwarts, filha de Clair e George Kvar. Posso ir agora?  
  
__ Não, não pode. - ele segurou-a pelos punhos a forçando a olhar para ele.  
  
__ Malfoy! - uma voz soou ao fim do corredor chamou a atenção dos dois. - Poderia soltar minha aluna? - Snape falou, com uma expressão nada agradável, típica dele. - Depois vocês continuam essa conversa tão agradável. Draco a soltou, com o desagrado totalmente aparente.  
  
__ Essa conversa ainda não terminou.  
  
__ O que quer agora? Minha certidão de nascimento?  
  
__ Senhorita Kvar, poderia vir? Não temos o dia todo.  
  
__ Com todo prazer, professor. - ela disse, sem desviar o rosto de Malfoy. Depois se virou e desceu até as masmorras.  
  
Snape se dirigiu até a frente da sala e anunciou.  
  
__ Dividam-se em duplas.  
  
Sem perder tempo, Anna correu para sentar-se ao lado de Fayth.  
  
__ Vejamos... - ele olhava para um pergaminho onde, provavelmente estava a lista de alunos. - Senhorita Foster.  
  
__ Pois não, professor? - Anna respondeu, sem medo na voz.  
  
__ Poderia me dizer quais são as propriedades da escama de dragão em uma poção?  
  
__ Não senhor.  
  
__ Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória.  
  
__ Por quê?  
  
__ Qualquer um poderia saber que a escama de dragão serve para causar combustão em outros ingredientes.  
  
__ Eu achei que o trabalho de um professor fosse ensinar, de que adiantaria se eu soubesse a resposta para todas as perguntas antes mesmo de começarem as aulas? - disse ela com um sorrisinho sarcástico. Ter lido os livros mais vezes do que podia contar a preparou bem para a personalidade do Snape.  
  
__ Menos cinco pontos por insolência.  
  
__ Insolência, professor? Se o meu dicionário está correto ser insolente é usar palavras ofensivas e pouco respeitosas, em nenhum momento eu esqueci da educação que a minha mãe me deu, muito obrigada. - ela estreitou os olhos, estava querendo irritá-lo bastante e estava conseguindo.  
  
__ BASTA! Menos quinze pontos! E se falar mais qualquer coisa, pegará detenção! Fui claro?  
  
__ Mais claro que isso só o seu antiprofissionalismo - ela disse entre os dentes, mas alguns alunos ouviram e abafaram risadinhas.  
  
Fayth segurava para não cair na gargalhada, mas os alunos da Grifinória estavam apreensivos por terem perdido tantos pontos logo na primeira aula. Já os da Sonserina sorriam com desdém - devem ter aprendido isso com o Draco.  
  
A aula correu intragavelmente péssima. Grifinória ainda perdeu mais dez pontos por um aluno ter feito a poção de maneira errada. Mas na saída, Fayth e Anna tinham tramado uma boa. Deixaram bombas de bosta na carteira de um aluno - sem se preocuparem em ver de qual casa era - e saíram antes que pudessem ver que foram elas.  
  
Assim que todos tinham saído da sala, a bomba explodiu, sujando toda a masmorra e o Snape.  
  
__ Podem ter CERTEZA! De que o aluno responsável pegará NO MÍNIMO uma bela detenção! - ele falou entre os dentes, o que fez todos os grifinórios e Fayth guardarem uma gargalhada para mais tarde.  
  
__ Adorei sua idéia, mana! - Anna sussurrou para Fayth.  
  
__ Eu precisava descontar minha raiva em alguém.  
  
__ Raiva? - Anna perguntou com um ? enorme na cabeça.  
  
__ Raiva.  
  
__ De quem??  
  
__ Te dou um doce se você adivinhar.  
  
__ Draco Malfoy. Me dá o doce.  
  
__ Depois, agora eu não tenho.  
  
__ Mas o que foi que ele te fez dessa vez?  
  
__ Quando eu estava vindo para as masmorras ele me parou e começou a me interrogar. Depois agarrou meu pulso e não queria me deixar ir embora. Ai, só de olhar pra ele meu sangue ferve de raiva!!  
  
__ Sabe, maninha, se eu não te conhecesse muito bem, eu diria que vocês dois são um caso de amor mal-resolvido.  
  
__ VIRA ESSA BOCA PRA LÁ!!! Quero distância da família Malfoy!  
  
__ Tudo bem, foi só um comentário. Aula de que você tem agora?  
  
__ Feitiços com a Lufa-Lufa. E você?  
  
__ Transfiguração com a Corvinal.  
  
__ Que pena... Bom, nos vemos no almoço! - disse, abraçando forte a amiga que retribuiu.  
  
__ Até, maninha!! - e saíram correndo em direções opostas.  
  
As aulas correram bem, sem nenhum incidente que pudesse tirar pontos de nenhuma casa (bom, pelo menos no primeiro ano, já que no quinto ano, o simples fato de Harry estar respirando fazia Snape descontar pontos da Grifinória).  
  
No almoço, Fayth e Anna mal se viram, pois estavam cercadas pelos novos companheiros que não deixavam elas saírem. Só depois das aulas que tiveram chance de se encontrar.  
  
__ Alguma coisa de interessante aconteceu com você hoje, mana? - Fayth, deitada na grama e de olhos fechados, perguntou para Anna, que se encontrava na mesma posição.  
  
__ Quem me dera... As aulas são muito parecidas com o que a Rowling descrevia, eu praticamente já sabia de tudo. Mas mesmo assim é melhor do que a vidinha normal que a gente estaria fadada a viver.  
  
__ Concordo... Ai, que moleza... - espreguiçou-se. - Se deixar eu sou bem capaz de adormecer aqui...  
  
__ Rooonc.... Fiiiuuu... Rooonc.... Fiiiuuu...  
  
__ Pára de gracinha! - Fayth deu um "jump" da irmã, acordando ela com uma gargalhada e um "UFS".  
  
__ Agora você me paga!!! - Anna começou a correr atrás de Fayth, que tinha entrado dentro do castelo e corria alucinadamente pelos corredores. Mas, para o azar das garotas, Fayth encontrou com "ele" outra vez. Draco estava sentado em uma mureta, com um semblante pensativo.  
  
__ Não é possível... Garoto, você tá me perseguindo??  
  
Ele sorriu em resposta.  
  
__ E se eu disser que sim?  
  
__ Que saco, me deixa em paz!!! Por que você não vai namorar a Pansy??  
  
__ Ela não me atrai. Nunca me atraiu.  
  
__ Mas você foi com ela ao baile no ano passado!  
  
__ Por simples falta de opção. O grande defeito da Sonserina e não atrair jovens muito atraentes. E pelo jeito, nada mudou. - ele olhou para Fayth, que começava a bufar de ódio.  
  
__ Pois eu digo o mesmo de você, Malfoy! Mais parece uma serpente esbranquiçada!!!  
  
__ Maninha, vamos embora. - Anna puxava Fayth pelo braço. Sabia perfeitamente que se continuassem ali, os três parariam na diretoria.  
  
__ Irmãs? Vocês duas são irmãs?? - Draco riu. - Devem ser muito parecidas mesmo. Uma foi para a Grifinória e a outra para a Sonserina.  
  
__ Para a sua informação, Malfoy, eu não queria ter que dividir o mesmo teto que você. Estou na Sonserina porque o maluco do Chapéu Seletor acha que meu cérebro e o seu são compatíveis. Não sei de onde ele arrumou tamanha sandice!  
  
__ Maninha, vamos!! - Anna puxou com mais força, mas Fayth nem sequer se moveu.  
  
__ Larga ela, garota! Está com medo de que eu a machuque?  
  
__ Justamente o oposto, Malfoy. - Anna respondeu, na lata. - Estou com medo que ela seja expulsa por matar um asqueroso como você.  
  
__ Olha como fala comigo, sangue-ruim!  
  
PÁ!  
  
Draco nem viu o que o atingiu. Só sentiu a mão forte de Anna se espatifar em seu rosto.  
  
__ Olha você como se dirige a mim! E tem mais! Se eu vir você maltratando minha irmã novamente, eu não respondo por mim!  
  
Draco devia estar contanto até mil para não assassinar Anna ali mesmo. Seus olhos demonstravam tanto ódio que faria até o mais corajoso dos homens cagar de medo. Mas, no entanto, a garota não se abalou.  
  
__ Cara feia pra mim é fome, Malfoy. - ela falou antes de sair puxando a irmã, que ainda estava perplexa.  
  
Continua... 


	3. Novo Professor

Anna e Fayth estavam na cozinha de Hogwarts, se abastecendo de doces e coisas do tipo enquanto se divertiam com o que tinha acontecido mais cedo.  
  
__ Eu nunca esperei por algo assim de você, maninha!  
  
__ Eu nunca esperei por algo assim de mim mesma! Mas ele merecia isso há um bom tempo! Só que, mesmo odiando ele, eu não posso concordar com você, mana.  
  
__ Sobre o quê?  
  
__ Draco Malfoy não é feio. Ele pode ser nojento, insuportável, intragável,  
  
asqueroso e tudo o mais, mas feio não.  
  
__ Eu também não o acho feio. Mas eu não iria engolir tamanho desaforo calada! Feia... Eu... Mais feia deve ser a mãe dele!  
  
__ Repito o que eu já te disse. Se eu não te conhecesse perfeitamente bem, eu teria certeza de que você está perdidamente apaixonada por ele e ele por você!  
  
__ Já disse pra você não falar isso nem de brincadeira!  
  
Anna concordou sem concordar e, com os bolsos carregados de inúmeros tipos de doces, as duas saíram da cozinha.  
  
__ Sabe o que eu acho? - Anna falou, pensativa.  
  
__ Se você não disser, eu não vou saber.  
  
__ Que essa escola sofre de muito preconceito dos alunos entre si. Por exemplo, Grifinórios e Sonserinos. Puxa, eu e você somos a prova viva de que essas duas espécies podem conviver em perfeita harmonia! Mas não, estão sempre brigando.  
  
Fayth levantou uma sobrancelha.  
  
__ Onde quer chegar com isso?  
  
__ Que nós duas, com nosso intelecto privilegiado e alguns feitiços, poderemos mudar isso.  
  
__ Como? - Fayth levantou a outra sobrancelha.  
  
__ Com uma Reforma! Uma reforma Sonserina!  
  
__ Quê?!?!  
  
__ Isso mesmo!  
  
__ Tadinha... - Fayth colocou a mão sobre a testa da irmã - Tá com os miolos fundidos! Tá falando asneira!!  
  
__ Nunca tive uma idéia tão perfeita na minha vida!! Pensa bem! Fazer Sonserinos e Grifinórios se darem bem!!  
  
__ Pensa bem você, garota! Eles próprios não vão querer isso! Nós somos apenas uma exceção!  
  
__ Ah, maninha! Pensemos grande!! Imagine um dia em que Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter estarão discutindo apenas por causa de times de Quadribol!!  
  
__ Que pesadelo...  
  
__ E quem sabe, assim, você não é transferida para a Grifinória?  
  
__ Demorou!! E o que a gente vai fazer?? - Fayth entusiasmou-se.  
  
__ Vamos precisar de uns feitiços... E também de um logotipo e um slogan! Algo que mostre que Sonserinos e Grifinórios podem ser amigos!  
  
__ Que tal uma caricatura de uma cobra vestida de vermelho abraçando uma caricatura de um leão vestido de verde? - brincou Fayth.  
  
__ BOA IDÉIA!!!  
  
__ Mana, eu só tava zoando... - ela olhou para a irmã, já com medo dela.  
  
__ Mas a idéia é boa assim mesmo!! Deveríamos começar com ela ainda hoje!  
  
__ Mana, essas coisas nunca dão certo.  
  
__ Deixa de ser pessimista!!!  
  
__ Não estou sendo pessimista, e sim realista. Bom, supondo que isso possa dar certo, então vamos nos dar um tempo para podermos organizar essa sua idéia absurda, mas que pode até dar certo. - completou ao ver o olhar feio que a irmã lhe lançava. - Enquanto isso eu vou mandar uma carta pra minha mãe falando do meu primeiro dia de aula! - Fayth saiu correndo em direção ao corujal.  
  
__ Espera, eu vou também!!! - Anna correu atrás da irmã.  
  
------------------------------ Enquanto isso, longe de lá, em algum lugar que ninguém sabe onde é, só mesmo quem tá lá pra saber, uma sombra esguia conversava com outra sombra, essa mais gorda.  
  
__ Rabicho, Rabicho... Sabe o que aconteceu? - a voz fria e penetrante de Voldemort ecoou pelo local.  
  
__ O que, meu mestre? - o gordo respondeu.  
  
__ Algo maravilhoso e terrível ao mesmo tempo. Hogwarts agora abriga as duas almas mais poderosas de todos os tempos. Uma grifinória e uma sonserina.  
  
__ E isso é bom ou ruim?  
  
__ Ruim, muito ruim. Seria bom se elas fossem inimigas, mas não. Elas são melhores amigas. Isso pode tornar tudo mais difícil. Mas claro, não é impossível.  
  
__ Mestre, se me permite, o que pretende fazer?  
  
Voldemort sorriu em resposta. Um sorriso frio, cruel, maligno e assustador (credo).  
  
-----------------------------  
  
__ NUNCA!!!!! JAMAIS!!!!!!! EM TEMPO ALGUM!!!!!! FORA DE COGITAÇÃO!!!! - Rony urrava e suas orelhas ficavam cada vez mais vermelhas.  
  
__ Rony, eu não sou mais uma criança!!!! - Gina berrava de volta, também vermelha. - Eu saio com quem eu quiser, a hora que eu quiser!!!!!!!  
  
Ao redor dos dois, Hermione afundava a cabeça nas mãos e murmurava: "Como ele é ridículo...". Simas e Dino se divertiam fazendo apostas de quanto tempo demoraria para Rony ficar sem argumentos e Anna simplesmente olhava, impassível, mas pensando: "É por esses e outros motivos que eu e a maninha devemos correr com a idéia da Reforma...". Harry não estava na Sala.  
  
__ ELE... É... UM... SONSERINO!!!! VOCÊ É UMA GRIFINÓRIA E UMA WEASLEY, DEVERIA SE DAR AO RESPEITO!!!!!  
  
__ EU O AMO!!!!! - aquilo foi um tapa na cara do Weasley mais velho presente na Sala Comunal. - EU NÃO ME IMPORTO QUE ELE SEJA SONSERINO, GRIFINÓRIO, CORVINAL, LUFA-LUFA, GENTE, LOBISOMEM, VAMPIRO OU TRASGO!!!!!! EU... O... AMO!!  
  
__ Você... O quê?  
  
__ AMO! OU SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONHECE O SIGNIFICADO DESSA PALAVRA TÃO SIMPLES???  
  
__ Como você pode amar o Fields? Vocês nem se conhecem direito!  
  
__ Como se você soubesse muito da minha vida!! Nós dois temos aula de Poções juntos desde o primeiro ano!! E o Luke é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci!! E VOCÊ QUERENDO OU NÃO, NÓS ESTAMOS NAMORANDO E NÃO PRETENDO TERMINAR COM ELE TÃO CEDO!!!  
  
Ela saiu em um rompante, sem deixar espaços para qualquer resposta de Rony. Simas soltou um resmungo, enquanto Dino festejava e tomava dele um galeão.  
  
__ Que ótimo! - Mione exclamou. - Agora, Weasley, pode me explicar que cena ridícula foi essa?  
  
__ CENA RIDÍCULA??? ELA...  
  
__ E daí?? Ela não tem o direito de se apaixonar?? Francamente, Rony, às vezes me decepciono com você. - concluiu, indo direto para o dormitório.  
  
__ É, Rony, você deu uma bela mancada. - Anna completou.  
  
__ MAS O QUE É ISSO??? TODAS AS MULHERES ESTÃO CONTRA MIM AGORA???  
  
__ Não. Eu até compreenderia se fosse simplesmente ciúmes de irmão mais velho, sabe? Mas eu não sei se você lembra, mas a minha irmã é uma sonserina e isso não a torna melhor ou pior. Isso é puro preconceito.  
  
As orelhas de Rony estavam confundindo-se com os cabelos, de tão vermelho ele estava. Agora ele percebia o tamanho da mancada que ele tinha dado. Simas e Dino davam risadinhas abafadas. Realmente, hoje não era o melhor dia de Rony.  
  
__ Não estou com raiva de você, Rony, não me entenda mal. Sei que a relação que você, Harry e Hermione têm com a Sonserina não é a mais perfeita, mas nem todos os sonserinos são como Draco, Crabbe e Goyle.  
  
__ Tá, você tá certa! Mas mesmo assim a Gina está muito nova para ficar saindo por Hogsmeade com um...  
  
__ Garoto da idade dela? Nessa parte eu não argumento. Aí já entrou em cena o puro ciúme de irmão mais velho. Além do que, o passeio a Hogsmeade ainda vai demorar.  
  
__ Por que é que eu nunca tenho razão pra variar?  
  
__ Não me pergunte. - ela disse, com um sorrisinho maroto, antes de sair, saltitante, pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Simas e Dino explodiram em gargalhadas.  
  
__ QUAL É A GRAÇA???  
  
Eles nem se deram ao trabalho de tentar parar de rir, fazendo um Rony furioso entrar em seu dormitório.  
  
------------------------------  
  
__ Solta meu braço, Malfoy! - devia ser a centésima vez que Fayth falava. Mas ele ainda agarrava convictamente o braço dela.  
  
__ Não.  
  
__ Pela última vez, Malfoy. Larga. O meu. Braço.  
  
__ Não.  
  
__ Afinal de contas o que você quer de mim?! Meu CEP?! Meu tipo sangüíneo?!  
  
__ O que eu...  
  
__ Largue-a, Malfoy. - Novamente eram interrompidos por Snape.  
  
__ Por quê? Tem aula agora também? - ele respondeu irritado, sem soltá-la.  
  
__ Não. O professor Dumbledore quer que todos os alunos se reúnam no Salão Principal. E se você continuar segurando-a, a senhorita Kvar não conseguirá comparecer.  
  
Contrariado, Malfoy soltou Fayth, que olhou para ele com ar de triunfo, antes de sair empinando o nariz.  
  
__ Essa garota está ficando metida demais pro meu gosto! - ele resmungou para si.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
O Salão Principal estava apinhado de gente. Todos os professores e alunos estavam lá. As mesas tinham desaparecido e um palco dourado encostado a uma parede, cuja iluminação era produzida por milhares de velas estava lá. Anna olhava para todos os lados tentando avistar Fayth, em vão. Ela tinha se lembrado do livro "Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta", sabia que aquilo era o Clube de Duelos.  
  
__ Fayth, cadê você?? - se perguntou, um segundo antes de ser surpreendida por um "jump" em suas costas.  
  
__ Oi, maninha! - Fayth exclamou. - Já tava com saudades!  
  
__ Eu também, mas DÁ PRA DESCER DE CIMA DE MIM???  
  
__ Ops... Foi mal... - disse, descendo. - Viu que legal? Clube de Duelos!  
  
__ Foi o que eu estava notando. Mas a pergunta agora é quem vai ser o professor de Duelos.  
  
__ Hunf, adivinha. - ela apontou para o lado onde Snape estava encostado.  
  
__ Snape?? Por que ele??? Isso é um atentado à vida dos grifinórios!!  
  
__ Eu não tenho certeza. Ainda não tivemos aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, pode ser que ao invés de aulas teóricas, a gente tenha isso.  
  
__ Será? Acho que assim seria bom demais para ser verdade...  
  
__ Ou não... Espera, quem é aquele? - Fayth apontou para um homem de cabelos longos e alourados, olhos extremamente negros alto e magro, usando uma roupa verde escura que subia no palco.  
  
__ Nunca vi na minha vida... Charmoso, não?  
  
__ Muito, mas tem cara de ser mal-humorado.  
  
__ Você tem alguma coisa contra os loiros?  
  
__ Não, mas você não concorda comigo? Olha que cara de quem chupou pitanga verde!  
  
Anna não agüentou e disparou a rir. Arrependeu-se quando percebeu um olhar gelado em cima dela. O homem em cima do palco olhava para ela com profundo desprezo. Imediatamente a risada se transformou em um acesso de tosse.  
  
__ Esse é o ataque de laringite mais rápido do mundo... - Fayth brincou, recebendo um pisão no pé. - AI!!! Vaca!  
  
__ Vaca é a mãe!  
  
__ Só se for a tua! Por que pisou no meu pé??  
  
__ Cala a boca, aquele homem tava olhando pra mim! - ela sussurrou, com medo de ele olhar de novo para ela.  
  
__ Não foi você quem achou ele charmoso?  
  
__ Ele ainda não tinha olhado para mim com aquele olhar de "te pego na esquina"!  
  
__ Huhuhu... E como é o olhar "te pego na esquina"?  
  
__ Olha pra ele que você descobre!  
  
Fayth olhou para o homem, que parecia muito ocupado verificando sua varinha.  
  
__ Ele nem pra cá está olhando, mana! - ela respondeu, com um sorriso divertido.  
  
__ Mas estava! - Anna retrucou, irritada.  
  
__ Ih, relaxa, maninha... Parece que ele vai começar a falar. - a garota concluiu quando ele fez gesto para que todos se calassem.  
  
__ Espero que todos estejam me ouvindo pois não pretendo ficar repetindo. - a voz dele era potente e grave, que contrastava com sua aparência supostamente frágil. - Meu nome é John Telford.  
  
__ Telford? - Anna e Fayth murmuraram juntas, lembrando-se do que a tia de Fayth havia falado sobre ele.  
  
__ Sim, eu sou o mesmo que escreveu o livro de DCAT que vocês tiveram que comprar este ano. Sim, serei seu professor de DCAT este ano. E sim, as nossas aulas todas serão práticas, no estilo do Clube de Duelos, com exceção de algumas aulas teóricas para alunos do primeiro e segundo anos. Afinal, eu creio que quem hoje está no terceiro, quarto, quinto, sexto e sétimo anos não precisa de mais teoria alguma e com o andar da carruagem, não poderemos perder tempo com isso. Não sei quantos de vocês acreditam, mas é verdade sim que Vocês-sabem-quem está de volta.  
  
__ Bom, ele não me parece tão ruim quanto sua tia deu impressão dele ser... - Anna comentou com Fayth, que apenas concordou silenciosamente.  
  
__ Eu e o professor Snape faremos uma demonstração de um duelo. Antes que o façamos, alguns feitiços que vocês podem usar. "Tarantalegra". Alguém sabe o que esta azaração faz? - prontamente viram-se as mãos de Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger (claro), Anna Foster e Fayth Kvar erguidas no ar. - Você. - ele apontou para Anna, que sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, mas não chegou a demonstrar.  
  
__ A azaração Tarantalegra faz com que sua vítima comece a dançar descontroladamente.  
  
__ Muito bem... - ele pareceu olha-la de baixo a cima, procurando alguma coisa. - Dez pontos para a Grifinória. "Rictusempra". Quem pode me dizer sobre esta? - as mesmas mãos se ergueram. - Você. - Apontou novamente para Anna.  
  
__ Essa azaração faz a vítima rir descontroladamente e se não for cancelada em tempo a pessoa pode morrer por asfixia.  
  
__ Mais dez pontos para a Grifinória. Bom, há também "Estupefaça", "Furúnclius" e várias outras. A mais usada é Estupefaça, a mais inofensiva é Tarantalegra e o feitiço para desarmar é Expelliarmus. Professor Snape, tenha a bondade de subir ao palco. - ele finalizou, dando a impressão de que não estava pedindo, e sim mandando. Parecendo segurar um insulto para mais tarde, Snape se dirigiu ao palco.  
  
__ Primeiramente nós nos posicionamos um de frente para o outro... - ele dizia enquanto fazia. - apresentamos varinhas, viramos de costas, damos alguns passos de distância um do outro e nos viramos, em posição de ataque. Pronto, Snape? - falou, com um sorriso cínico.  
  
__ Quando quiser, Telford. - ele retrucou.  
  
__ Um... Dois... Três! EXPELLIARMUS!!  
  
__ EXPELLIARMUS!!! Os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Os feitiços se chocaram no ar e voltaram para eles, fazendo-os voar longe. Todos os alunos bateram palmas com a demonstração, que ganhava de longe da demonstração de Lockhart. Snape se erguia e preparava-se para atacar novamente, mas Telford começou a falar e o impediu de continuar.  
  
__ Esta foi uma demonstração de um duelo. Nenhum de nós utilizou outro feitiço senão o de desarmar por que eu precisava continuar dando aula e não queremos que o nobre professor Snape se machuque, não é mesmo? Está dispensado, Snape, se quiser pode ir embora, ou então pode me ajudar a formar as duplas para a prática deles.  
  
__ Creio que não precise de mim, já que tem tão boa intuição para esse tipo de coisa. Com licença, não mais me demoro por aqui. - se retirou, olhando Telford com extremo ódio.  
  
__ Bom, já que não contaremos com a ilustre presença de nosso amado professor de Poções, vamos dividir vocês em duplas. Quem tiver qualquer dúvida na hora de executar o feitiço ou azaração sinta-se à vontade para me chamar. Eu não quero que ninguém fique com amigos muito próximos, pois poderão se sentir mal por ter que atacá-los, portanto eu mesmo escolherei as duplas. E eu vou misturar as turmas, portanto não se assuste se você for do primeiro ano e ter que praticar com alguém do sétimo. Bom, no caso ele irá praticar em você...  
  
Ele terminou de falar (rendendo um "Credo, como ele fala! É parente da sua tia, Fayth?" vindo de Anna.) e saiu dividindo as duplas e causando protestos entre a grande maioria, por ter separado as duplas de antecedência. Quem realmente detestou isso foi Anna, porque acabou sem par nenhum. E quem estava soltando fogo pelas ventas era Fayth, que ficou com ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.  
  
__ Só pode ser perseguição... - ela murmurou para Anna.  
  
__ Você, garota. - Telford chamou atenção de Anna, que estava rindo da cara que a irmã estava fazendo.  
  
__ Sim, professor? - ela falou, se assustando um pouco.  
  
__ Venha treinar comigo.  
  
__ Eu??  
  
__ Está vendo alguém mais sem par?  
  
__ Acho que não... Mas por que me deixou por último?  
  
__ Eu disse que não queria deixar ninguém com amigos muito próximos, mas estava até pensando em deixar você com Fayth. Só que surgiu em minha mente a cruel idéia de deixar os dois se baterem de frente. - apontou para Fayth e Draco, que se preparavam para lançar feitiços. Anna não se deu ao trabalho de não rir.  
  
__ Mas ainda assim você não respondeu minha pergunta. Por que me deixou por último?  
  
__ Porque achei que você seria uma adversária à altura e gostaria de saber se minha intuição está correta.  
  
__ Espero que eu corresponda às suas expectativas.  
  
__ Pois então se prepare.  
  
__ Só uma pergunta.  
  
__ Claro.  
  
__ Posso usar o feitiço ou azaração que eu quiser?  
  
__ Com exceção das maldições imperdoáveis, sim, pode.  
  
__ Ótimo. - ela disse, com um sorriso sacana no rosto.  
  
__ Muito bem, apresentar varinhas! - ele disse, e ambos se colocaram a postos. Depois tomaram distância e viraram-se de frente um para o outro.  
  
__ Um... Dois... Três!  
  
__ ESTUPEFAÇA!!! - o feitiço o acertou em cheio e ele voou alguns metros antes de cair desacordado no chão.  
  
Os alunos olharam para ela boquiabertos. Ela tinha estuporado um professor? Fayth, que tinha acabado de mandar Draco pelos ares com um Expelliarmus perfeitamente executado, começou a aplaudir e foi seguida pelos demais alunos. Anna aceitou os aplausos muito bem, depois se aproximou do professor e falou calmamente:  
  
__ "Enervate".  
  
Imediatamente ele acordou. Olhou para Anna com ar não de descrédito, mas sim de orgulho.  
  
__ Você é realmente muito boa. E não pense que eu deixei você ganhar. É contra meus princípios.  
  
__ Muito obrigada, professor.  
  
__ O que estão olhando? Todos já terminaram de duelar? Continuem! Vamos!! - ele falou para os outros alunos enquanto se levantava. - Quer tentar outra vez, senhorita Foster?  
  
__ Como sabe meu nome e o de minha ir... Amiga?  
  
__ Sou professor, tenho por obrigação saber os nomes de meus alunos.  
  
__ Ah... - Anna falou, sem demonstrar um pingo de crédito pelo que ele acabara e dizer.  
  
__ E então? Outra vez?  
  
__ Claro... - ela sorriu. Assim, de perto, ele não parecia tão assustador quanto quando fez aquele olhar para ela.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
__ TRÊS A ZERO!!! - Fayth rodava e pulava de mãos dadas com a irmã. - EU DERROTEI O DRACO TRÊS VEZES E ELE NEM ENCOSTOU EM MIM!!!  
  
__ Eu acho que vou vomitar de tanto rodar...  
  
__ Você não está entendendo! - ela soltou Anna com tal força que ela voou contra a parede mais próxima. - Eu derrotei aquele filhote de comensal!!! Foi fenomenal vê-lo voando pelo Salão!!!  
  
__ É, você tem o dom de fazer as pessoas voarem longe... - disse, enquanto tentava se desentortar.  
  
__ Mas você foi melhor ainda!!! Você derrotou um professor!!!  
  
__ Não... Da primeira vez eu consegui mesmo, mas as outras ele me pegou.  
  
__ Mas você conseguiu!!! Não é todo mundo que consegue isso logo no primeiro ano.  
  
__ Tá, foi o máximo mesmo! Mas eu não estou pensando nisso agora.  
  
__ E em que está pensando?  
  
__ Em que o mundo lá fora tá muito quieto e que Voldemort ainda não deu sinal de vida. E isso nunca é bom.  
  
__ Ai, mana, você tinha que lembrar isso??? Nossa vida aqui dentro está tão boa...  
  
__ Nossa vida como bruxas só vai ficar boa quando estivermos todos seguros! É muito bom ser bruxa, mas não é muito agradável saber que podemos ser atacadas por um psicopata a qualquer minuto!!  
  
__ Em Hogwarts nós estamos seguras! Lembre-se que o único que Voldemort teme é o diretor dessa escola!  
  
__ Dumbledore não estará o tempo todo por perto! E ele já foi enganado outras vezes!! Lembra? Professor Quirrel, Moody...  
  
__ E Telford? Quem garante que ele também não é um Comensal?  
  
__ Ele não é um Comensal!  
  
__ Só porque você achou que ele é bonitão e legal? Lembra do que minha tia disse? Ele era um pé no saco! Aposto que era algo como o Malfoy! Não duvido nada que ele seja um Comensal!  
  
__ Dumbledore não contrataria um Comensal a essa altura do campeonato!! Ele averiguaria!  
  
__ Ele mantém Snape aqui, dizendo que ele merece uma segunda chance! Ou seja, ele perdeu a primeira! Mas nada nos garante que estamos seguros de Snape se voltar contra Dumbledore a qualquer minuto! Telford também pode estar na segunda chance!  
  
__ Escuta, ainda não sabemos nada sobre ele! Vamos esperar um pouco para tirar nossas conclusões!  
  
__ Certo. Mas do jeito que as coisas andam, não devemos confiar em nenhum sonserino e nenhum professor que já foi da Sonserina.  
  
__ Isso inclui você? - Anna brincou.  
  
__ Claro que não! Você tá cansada de saber que eu odeio o Chapéu Seletor por causa desse meu destino cruel!  
  
__ Só brincadeirinha.  
  
__ Hunf...  
  
------------------------------  
  
Enquanto as duas conversavam, de longe Draco as observava. Pensava longe quando foi arrancado de seus pensamentos.  
  
__ Você deixou ela ganhar. - a conhecida voz ecoou na mente de Draco, que não pensou duas vezes.  
  
__ O que faz você pensar isso, Potter?  
  
__ Nós já duelamos antes. Você não perderia de uma aluna do primeiro ano com tamanha facilidade.  
  
__ E se eu tiver feito isso, o que você tem a ver?  
  
__ Eu nem imagino o porque de eu estar falando com você, mas eu acho que ela também gosta de você. Só não admite, assim como você está fazendo.  
  
__ Não seja ridículo! Eu... Odeio aquela garota, assim como odeio você.  
  
__ Você não fica me parando nos corredores apenas para passar mais tempo comigo.  
  
__ Por que eu ainda estou te ouvindo?? - ele começou a sair, irritado.  
  
__ Porque sabe que eu tenho razão.  
  
Ele ponderou. "O que eu estou fazendo?? Este é Harry Potter e eu o odeio, assim como eu odeio a fedelha...! Não.. Não é?"  
  
__ Potter... Por que eu me sinto assim???  
  
__ Porque a ama.  
  
__ Eu não acredito que amo aquela fedelha.  
  
__ Tudo bem que Malfoy e Amor são duas palavras que nunca combinaram. Mas todos têm sua alma gêmea.  
  
__ Eu realmente não entendo porque estou dando ouvidos ao meu maior inimigo.  
  
__ Porque não tem mais ninguém com quem conversar.  
  
Aquilo caiu como um balde de água gelada em cima de Draco. Harry tinha razão. Seu arquiinimigo e arqui-rival tinha razão e ele estava concordando!  
  
__ Só posso ter enlouquecido.  
  
__ Se fechou tanto tempo em sua casca arrogante que acabou tendo como amigos apenas aqueles dois gorilas descerebrados que só andavam com você porque o seu pai pedia, não é mesmo?  
  
__ O que é isso? Fizeram uma biografia minha??  
  
__ Não, era apenas óbvio.  
  
Draco afundou a cabeça entre as mãos, resignado. Sua vida era medíocre. E foi preciso que a pessoa que ele mais odiava dissesse isso para que ele se desse conta.  
  
__ Vou te dar um conselho e você não precisa seguir. Fale com ela. Mas não a agarre pelo braço nem a force a te ouvir. Apenas dessa do seu pedestal de orgulho e peça um pouco do tempo dela. Eu tenho certeza de que ela vai te ouvir.  
  
__ ...  
  
__ Bom, eu vou andando. - Harry foi saindo.  
  
__ Potter.  
  
__ O que é?  
  
__ Bom... Eu não sei porque fez isso, mas... Obrigado.  
  
Harry deu uma breve risada.  
  
__ Às vezes encontramos apoio onde menos esperamos... Ah! Outro conselho.  
  
__ Não empolga, Potter.  
  
__ Leve-a ao Baile de Inverno.  
  
__ E falou o conquistador de Hogwarts...  
  
__ Eu vou com a Cho... - ele terminou, com um sorriso sacana. Depois saiu.  
  
__ Ele conseguiu a japonesinha? Ah, mas o que isso importa... Falar com ela... Isso vai ser mais difícil do que enfrentar meu pai...  
  
Continua... 


	4. Draco e amor Isso combina?

__ Terminou, maninha? - Anna perguntou, se debruçando sobre a mesa da Biblioteca onde ela e Fayth estavam. Já fazia um mês que estavam em Hogwarts e só agora tiveram uma folga para poderem pensar na reforma. Fayth estava com papel e lápis na mão, fazendo um desenho.  
  
__ Quase, mas ajuda se você parar de fazer sombra.  
  
__ Ah, desculpa...  
  
__ Só um detalhezinho aqui... Outro aqui... Pronto! O que achou?  
  
No desenho estava uma cobra verde, que mais parecia uma lagartixa, por ter bracinhos e perninhas, de olhos esbugalhados, boca aberta e língua para fora e vestida de vermelho e dourado, abraçando um leão também de olhos esbugalhados, boca aberta e língua para fora, vestido de verde.  
  
__ FICOU ÓTIMO!!!!  
  
__ SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! - Madame Pince exclamou.  
  
__ Desculpa... - Anna falou, meio sem graça. - Ficou ótimo, maninha!  
  
__ Esse lápis veio a calhar! Ele desenha e também colore da cor que a gente quiser!  
  
__ Agora vamos... Copiar. - ela tocou com a varinha no desenho e depois sacudiu a varinha no ar, falando baixinho "Reformitus". O desenho surgiu no ar. - Perfeito!! - Anna exclamou, baixo o suficiente para não incomodar Madame Pince.  
  
__ Bom, essa parte é a mais fácil. Agora como faremos Grifinórios e Sonserinos se darem bem?  
  
__ Bom, já temos quatro pessoas que se dão bem. Eu e você, a Gina e o Luke.  
  
__ Esses dois até demais... - brincou Fayth.  
  
__ E uma evolução é que Harry e Malfoy pararam de brigar.  
  
__ Talvez passaram apenas a se desprezar, ignorando a existência um do outro. Por falar no Malfoy, ele está muito esquisito de uns tempos pra cá.  
  
__ Por que diz isso?  
  
__ Ele não tem me implicado, nem brigado comigo, fica vermelho perto de mim e diz que quer me falar alguma coisa, mas parece que sempre que ele vai falar alguém o interrompe.  
  
__ Hum... Verdade? - Anna falou, com um olhar malicioso. - E você está preocupada com isso?  
  
__ Não, só curiosa.  
  
__ Então por que não aproveita que ele está vindo aí e pergunta pra ele o que está acontecendo?  
  
__ Quê?? - ela olhou para trás e o viu se aproximar. Anna correu e escondeu o desenho dentro de suas vestes. Ele se sentou à mesa delas, ao lado de Fayth, que não deixou de perceber que ele estava muito vermelho.  
  
__ Fayth, será que eu posso falar com você?  
  
__ Já está falando, não é mesmo? - ela retrucou, com um pouco de desdém.  
  
__ Acho que engoli um inseto. - Anna disse, ao se levantar e sair da mesa.  
  
__ Anna, eu te odeio... - a outra menina falou entre os dentes.  
  
__ Posso falar com você, você vai me escutar?  
  
__ Pode, Malfoy.  
  
__ Primeiro quero te pedir um favor. Me chame de Draco, não Malfoy.  
  
Ela olhou para ele, descrente do que estava ouvindo. Então percebeu o olhar dele, quase dentro dela.  
  
__ T... Tá certo... - ela gaguejou, assustada.  
  
__ Segundo... Ai... É que... Bem... Ah, como eu vou te dizer isso...? AAII!!  
  
Uma pedra atingiu a cabeça dele. Ele olhou para trás para ver quem tinha sido o espírito de porco que tinha feito aquilo e viu Harry e Anna dizendo "Diz logo!!", embora sem emitir som algum. Fayth riu um pouco da pedrada, mas ainda estava com medo do que iria ouvir.  
  
__ Certo. Eu vou dizer! - ele falou para eles, com a voz um pouco trêmula. - Fayth... Queriraobailedeinvernocomigo???  
  
__ QUÊ?? - ela repetiu incrédula.  
  
__ SSSSSHHHHH!!!! - Madame Pince.  
  
__ Quer... Ir... Ao Baile... De Inverno... Comigo? - ele disse, tomando fôlego em cada palavra.  
  
Ela não respondeu de cara. Olhou para trás e viu Anna e Harry dizendo "Aceita, por favor!!" e amaldiçoou até a última geração dos dois pelo que tinham armado.  
  
__ Eu...  
  
__ Por favor... Não vou aceitar um não como resposta! - ele falou, já com certa coragem.  
  
__ Por que eu? - ela perguntou. - Durante os primeiros dias de aula você vivia me implicando e brigando comigo! Por que agora quer ir ao baile comigo?  
  
__ Pois então vou te contar um segredo. Durante as minhas últimas férias de verão, eu resolvi que não passaria mais nenhum ano sozinho. Então comecei a ter sonhos com uma garota, que nunca tinha visto na minha vida. Durante todas as noites das férias. Até que te vi pela primeira vez, no Beco Diagonal. Exatamente a mesma garota que via nos meus sonhos.  
  
__ E... E daí? Aquele dia eu briguei com você, te ofendi!  
  
__ E foi aí que eu me apaixonei por você.  
  
O queixo de Fayth só não caiu mais porque senão descolaria do rosto. Ela piscou cinco vezes, processando a informação. Depois ouviu duas comemorações atrás dela e tornou a xingá-los de todos os nomes existentes e inventados.  
  
__ A... Apaixonar...?  
  
__ Eu te amo. Desde antes de te conhecer.  
  
Fayth tremia muito. Era a última coisa que esperava ouvir. "Por que eu estou tão feliz?? Eu odeio ele!! Não odeio??".  
  
__ Aceita?  
  
__ Você mesmo disse que não aceita um não como resposta. Não tenho muita opção, se eu quiser ter paz até lá. - ela mentiu, descaradamente.  
  
__ Você é mais orgulhosa do que eu! - ele brincou. Ela ficou vermelha. - Toma. - ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso e entregou para ele. - Comprei em Hogsmeade. Gostaria que usasse no dia do baile.  
  
__ Eu... Vou usar. Agora me dê licença porque eu e a minha maninha estávamos muito ocupadas até você aparecer.  
  
__ Tudo bem. - ele se levantou, divertido. - Até logo. - saiu, sorrindo. Quando na saída, cruzou com Anna e Harry.  
  
__ Ela aceitou, pelo visto! - Harry falou, vendo o ar de satisfação de Draco.  
  
__ Ela não resistiu ao meu charme. Claro que ela nunca vai dar o braço a torcer e fingiu que não estava nem aí.  
  
__ Ela é assim mesmo. - Anna falou. - Acho que foi por isso que ela parou na Sonserina. Ela é MUITO orgulhosa. Agora, mudando de assunto, vocês dois agora são amigos? - ela apontou para Draco e Harry.  
  
__ Mais ou menos. - Harry falou.  
  
__ Estamos trabalhando nisso. Potter me ajudou muito. Devo isso de hoje a ele.  
  
__ Ótimo. - ela tirou a varinha das vestes e apontou para o brasão das casas deles. - Reformitus. - os brasões tomaram a forma do desenho.  
  
__ O que significa isso??? - Draco olhou, espantado.  
  
__ Sorriam! Vocês acabam de ser reformados! - Anna falou, antes de sair em direção a Fayth.  
  
__ Você entendeu essa? - Harry perguntou.  
  
__ Não mesmo!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
__ Anna, eu te odeio... - ela tornou a dizer, quando a irmã chegou à mesa.  
  
__ Eu também te amo, maninha! - Anna disse, com um grande sorriso no rosto. - E não venha me dizer que não gostou porque eu sei que gostou!  
  
__ Você percebe a gravidade da coisa? Eu sempre odiei Draco Malfoy e agora vou com ele ao baile!!  
  
__ Ninguém te obrigou a aceitar! Se você aceitou é porque queria ir! Agora o que foi que ele te deu???  
  
__ Ainda não abri! Eta, menina! Você e o Harry não perderam um único movimento dessa mesa!!  
  
__ Como perder o acontecimento do ano???  
  
__ O acontecimento do ano vai ser a primeira partida de Quadribol. Grifinória contra Corvinal. Harry contra Cho.  
  
__ Pena que a gente não joga Quadribol, né maninha?  
  
__ Bom, independente de sermos do primeiro ano, você eles não deixariam jogar.  
  
__ Por que não??  
  
__ Bom, a altura mínima deve ser um metro e meio e...  
  
__ O QUÊ??? - Anna nem se importou com a censura de Madame Pince e saiu correndo atrás de Fayth, que começou a correr que nem galinha sem cabeça pela biblioteca.  
  
__ Espera!!!  
  
__ QUE FOI??? - bufou a ofendida.  
  
__ Eu vou pegar meu presente e a gente sai da biblioteca antes que a gente não possa mais entrar nela, certo?  
  
__ Hum... Tá certo.  
  
Fayth pegou a caixinha, colocou dentro das vestes e foi saindo com Anna, ambas se despedindo de Madame Pince com um sorriso bem amarelo.  
  
__ Onde estávamos mesmo? - Anna perguntou, antes voltar a correr atrás de Fayth como louca. A brincadeira iria longe se não tivessem topado com alguém.  
  
__ O que significa isso?? - Snape rosnou. - Os corredores de Hogwarts não são pistas de Cooper! Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?  
  
__ Erh... É que... - as meninas começaram a tentar explicar, sem muito sucesso.  
  
__ Elas estavam com pressa, Severo, porque eu as havia chamado. - a voz grave de Telford chamou a atenção atrás deles. - E eu tinha certa urgência.  
  
__ E para que, se posso perguntar, o professor precisa delas em pleno domingo?  
  
__ Não, Severo. Você não pode perguntar. Venham, garotas. Sigam-me. - ele deu as costas para Snape, sendo seguido pelas meninas, que não tiveram coragem de olhar para o professor de Poções.  
  
__ Obrigada, professor Telford. - Anna se apressou em dizer. - Não sei o que diríamos ao Snape.  
  
__ Muito me admira, você, com uma língua tão afiada, não saber o que dizer a Severo.  
  
Anna olhou para Fayth que olhou de volta para Anna.  
  
__ Como sabe tanto sobre nós duas, professor? - Anna perguntou. - Você já demonstrou saber que somos amigas, mesmo eu sendo uma Grifinória e ela uma Sonserina. E agora sabe que eu sou boa com respostas. Por acaso vem nos espionando?  
  
__ Digamos apenas que eu sou bom em descobrir as coisas.  
  
__ Mas se diz respeito a nós, temos o direito de saber.  
  
__ Rápida na retórica, como sempre.  
  
__ Como sempre? Há quanto tempo é seu sempre?  
  
__ Há quanto tempo você imagina que sempre seja?  
  
__ Se você não me disser eu vou descobrir de qualquer jeito, que tal se acelerássemos o processo?  
  
__ DÁ PRA VOCÊS DOIS PARAREM COM ISSO??? - Fayth berrou, já ficando maluca. Anna e o professor olharam para ela, assustados. - Pelo amor de Deus! Desculpa a falta de educação, professor, mas eu já estava a ponto de enlouquecer!  
  
__ Tudo bem, esta perdoada.  
  
__ Obrigada! Mas vocês vão parar, né? - ela perguntou, com um olhar de súplica.  
  
__ Faremos o possível. - ele brincou.  
  
__ Sabe... Você não é nem um pouco parecido com o que a tia da Fayth relatou pra gente. Você é agradável, divertido e nos tirou de uma bela roubada, pelo menos eu, porque o Snape ia dar um jeito de me culpar e livrar a maninha.  
  
__ HEY!!  
  
__ Mas é verdade! Você que é a aluna da casa dele! Eu sou da Grifinória e ele odeia os grifinórios!  
  
__ Não se preocupem com o que Amélia diga de mim. - ele interrompeu a discussão das meninas antes que ela se tornasse uma briga. - Nós nunca nos demos bem. Seria algo como ver Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, antes de vocês duas entrarem na escola e mudarem isso. Ou mesmo ver Tiago Potter e Lúcio Malfoy. Era divertido ver aqueles dois brigando...  
  
__ Então você conheceu o sogro da Fayth?  
  
Fayth não esperou mais nada para dar um pisão no pé da Anna.  
  
__ AAAAAIIIII!!!!!!!!! VACA!!!  
  
Nesse meio tempo elas tinham entrado na sala de Telford, onde tinham as aulas teóricas de DCAT. Ele tinha se sentado em sua mesa e os três continuaram conversando.  
  
__ Ele. Não é. Meu sogro. - ela disse, com um tom de voz baixo e mortal.  
  
__ Isso porque você ainda não foi pedida oficialmente em namoro!  
  
__ Sim, eu conheço Lúcio Malfoy. Antes de vir dar aulas aqui eu estava tentando prendê-lo.  
  
__ Prendê-lo? - as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
__ Sou auror. - ele respondeu, obtendo olhares admirados das meninas. - E não sou nem fui Comensal da Morte. - ele provou o que dizia, puxando as mangas das vestes e revelando a pele intacta. A implicância de Amélia vem de outros motivos.  
  
__ Podemos saber qual é? - Fayth perguntou.  
  
__ No devido tempo vocês duas saberão tudo o que precisam saber de mim.  
  
Elas já iam saindo quando ocorreu a Fayth uma pergunta.  
  
__ Professor, você conheceu minha mãe?  
  
Ele não respondeu. Ficou olhando para Fayth alguns segundos até dar sinal de vida.  
  
__ Como ela se chama?  
  
__ Chamava. Ela morreu no meu parto.  
  
__ Insisto, como ela se chamava?  
  
__ Sarah Hill.  
  
__ Sim, eu conheci sua mãe. - ele disse, começando a escrever alguma coisa num pergaminho.  
  
__ De que casa ela era?  
  
__ Sonserina, assim como seu pai.  
  
__ Meu pai???  
  
__ Não pode ser, professor! O pai dela é ou era trouxa!  
  
__ Quem disse tamanho absurdo a vocês? - ele pareceu indignado.  
  
__ Minha... Minha tia!  
  
__ Sua tia... - ele suspirou. - Sua tia também era da Sonserina. E andava muito com Lúcio Malfoy.  
  
__ COMO??? - as duas gritaram, descrentes.  
  
__ Na verdade ela namorava Lúcio Malfoy, até que Narcissa entrou na escola. Ele estava no quinto ano e Narcissa no primeiro quando ele se declarou. Amélia nunca os perdoou.  
  
__ Por que... Por que minha tia mentiria para mim? Ela me disse que era da Grifinória! Que foi amiga de Tiago, Sirius e Remo!  
  
__ Isso eu não sei dizer. Não sei o que se passa na cabeça de sua tia. Mas se quiser confirmar minha história, pergunte a Dumbledore.  
  
__ E quem era ou é... Meu pai?  
  
__ Um dia eu te conto. Mas agora me dêem licença, por favor que eu preciso fazer umas coisas.  
  
__ Vamos, maninha... - Anna saiu puxando Fayth pelo braço.  
  
__ Fayth. - Telford ainda chamou a atenção dela.  
  
__ Que é? - ela perguntou, ainda tentando processar toda a informação que ele passara.  
  
__ Tenho certeza de que seu pai tem muito orgulho de você.  
  
__ Ele está vivo??? - ela perguntou, aflita.  
  
__ Está sim. Ele entrou em contato comigo depois que soube que você veio para Hogwarts. Pediu pra te dizer que te ama muito e... Que queria que você se chamasse Sarah, como sua mãe.  
  
Fayth não agüentou mais. Desabou num choro compulsivo, sendo abraçada por Anna.  
  
__ Não chora, maninha... - Anna passava a mão pelos cabelos de Fayth.  
  
__ Por que ele sumiu, professor?? Por que ele me abandonou???  
  
__ Ele nunca me disse isso...  
  
__ Eu vou levar ela lá pra fora, pra ela tomar um ar.  
  
__ NÃO!! Agora eu quero saber mais!!!  
  
__ Não vou te contar mais nada, Fayth. Você já ouviu demais por hoje.  
  
__ Por que nos contou tudo isso??  
  
__ Dumbledore cometeu um erro escondendo as coisas de Harry, pensando que ele era muito jovem para sabê-las. Eu não cometo tal erro. Quanto mais cedo a pessoa ficar sabendo de seu passado, menos sofrimento ela tem. Leve-a lá pra fora, Anna, por favor.  
  
Anna arrastou Fayth para fora, sob os protestos irados da mesma.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Fayth chorava compulsivamente no ombro de Anna, cujas vestes já estavam encharcadas. __ Ela mentiu pra mim, Anninha! Minha própria tia!! - ela soluçava.  
  
__ Fayth... Ele pode ter inventado isso! - Anna tentava acalmá-la, em vão.  
  
__ Ele mesmo disse que podemos confirmar a história com Dumbledore!!  
  
__ Pois é o que você deveria fazer! Ele pode ter dito isso apenas para fazer você acreditar!  
  
__ Espera. - ela parou de chorar um pouco. - Se ele disse que conheceu Lúcio Malfoy... Ele também conheceu Snape! Snape pode confirmar essa história!! - ela levantou e correu em direção às masmorras. Anna correu atrás dela.  
  
__ Enlouqueceu??? Desde quando Snape nos diria alguma coisa???  
  
__ Ele TEM que dizer!!! - ela falou em um tom desesperado, que assustou Anna.  
  
Elas corriam e nem viram quando cruzaram com Draco, que, obviamente correu atrás.  
  
__ Fayth?? - ele gritou, chamando a atenção dela. Ela parou e se virou para ele, que viu o rosto inchado de chorar da menina. - Por Merlim... O que aconteceu?  
  
__ Muita coisa, Draco... Muita coisa... - ela disse antes de voltar a correr. Anna já ia correr também quando Draco a segurou.  
  
__ O que aconteceu com ela?  
  
__ Escuta, Malfoy... Isso é um assunto muito pessoal dela. Depois se você quiser, pergunte para ela você mesmo.  
  
__ Não foi minha culpa, foi?  
  
__ Não. - ela disse. - Não se preocupe com a sua declaração, ela ficou muito feliz com aquilo. Só não admite. O que aconteceu foi bem mais grave. - ela finalizou, correndo para tentar alcançar a irmãzinha.  
  
-----------------------  
  
__ Professor Snape!!! - Fayth batia com violência na porta da masmorra. - Professor Snape!!! Por favor, abra a porta!!!  
  
__ Mana, você vai se machucar batendo com tanta força!! - Anna tentava acalmá-la.  
  
__ Ele não está em Hogwarts, Fayth. - Dumbledore surgiu atrás das irmãs, com seu olhar sereno de sempre. - Teve que sair, a pedido meu. Creio que vocês saibam o motivo.  
  
__ Professor Dumbledore!!! - Fayth viu que sua chance estava ali. Precisava saber. - Por favor, me diga que é mentira tudo o que Telford me disse!!!  
  
__ Infelizmente eu não posso, minha jovem.  
  
Fayth desmontou nos braços de Anna, chorando. Draco chegava naquela hora.  
  
__ Fayth!! - ele correu e abraçou a menina com ternura.  
  
__ Mas também... Nem tudo é verdade. - Dumbledore continuou.  
  
__ Que parte??? Que parte não é verdade??? - ela perguntou, desesperada.  
  
__ A parte sobre seu pai.  
  
__ Meu pai não está vivo???  
  
__ Está sim. Muito bem vivo. Mas não posso continuar falando sem a permissão dele.  
  
Fayth parou para pensar um pouco. Mas não conseguiu botar pra fora o que pensou. Anna pareceu pensar a mesma coisa, pois falou.  
  
__ Professor, por acaso o professor Telford é o verdadeiro pai da Fayth?  
  
Dumbledore apenas sorriu e disse, misteriosamente.  
  
__ Por que não vão descansar um pouco? Terão um longo ano pela frente. Senhor Malfoy, poderia acompanhar as jovens?  
  
__ Claro... - ele respondeu, muito confuso.  
  
Dumbledore sumiu, tão rápido quanto apareceu.  
  
__ Draco... - Fayth murmurou.  
  
__ Sim?  
  
__ Me leve à sala do professor Telford, por favor... Não sei se tenho forçar pra chegar lá sozinha...  
  
__ NÃO!!! - Anna gritou. - Você não vai perguntar nada pra ele agora!!! Pelo amor de Deus, maninha! Você já sofreu demais por hoje!!!  
  
__ Eu não suporto mais nenhum dia sem saber disso!!!  
  
__ O dia ainda não acabou!!! Vamos lá pra fora, você respira um pouco, se acalma e aí eu mesma te levo lá!  
  
__ Anna tem razão, Fayth... - Draco falou, recebendo um olhar de descrença da referida. - Que foi? Se eu e o Potter agora nos damos bem qual o problema de eu concordar com você?  
  
__ Nossa... Eu não sabia que a nossa entrada nessa escola poderia mudar tanta coisa...  
  
__ Tá, tá... Vamos logo, maninha. Se você quiser falar com o professor ainda hoje, precisa ser com a cabeça menos pesada, certo?  
  
__ Certo... - ela murmurou, antes de cair no sono.  
  
__ Mana? Mana!!!!  
  
__ Não se preocupe, Anna, ela só está dormindo. - ele apontou para a própria varinha. - Ela não iria descansar acordada. - ele terminou, pegando ela nos braços. - Agora, enquanto vamos lá pra fora, você me explica o que está acontecendo.  
  
__ A mana descobriu umas coisas bem ruins sobre a família dela hoje. Na verdade sobre a tia dela.  
  
__ Espera um pouco... A tia dela é Amélia Kvar?  
  
__ É sim.  
  
__ Ela foi a primeira namorada de meu pai!  
  
__ Pois é, isso ela também descobriu hoje. Mas a tia dela falou que era da Grifinória, sendo que ela era, na verdade, da Sonserina. E que era amiga de Tiago Potter e dos outros marotos. E também descobriu que o pai dela está vivo. E que é um bruxo.  
  
__ Mas ela já tinha me dito que era!  
  
__ Ela mentiu, Malfoy. Estava com raiva de ter sido chamada de Sangue Ruim. Ela sempre achou que o pai dela era trouxa e que estava morto. A tia dela mentiu para ela a vida toda.  
  
__ Que barra... - ele falou, olhando para a pequena adormecida em seus braços.  
  
----------------------  
  
__ Acorda, bela adormecida... - Fayth sentiu um sussurro no seu ouvido. Abriu seus olhos com dificuldade e se viu no pátio, no colo de Draco.  
  
__ Me diz que foi tudo um pesadelo... - ela suplicou, com a voz ainda meio sonolenta.  
  
__ Não foi não. - Anna falou, com pesar na voz.  
  
__ Ah... - ela suspirou. - Não vou mais chorar por isso. O que está feito, está feito. Mas eu vou tirar isso a limpo. Agora!  
  
Ela saiu do colo de Draco num arranque que o jogou no chão de costas.  
  
__ HEY! Calma!!! - ele gritou, se levantando para segui-la, assim como Anna já tinha feito.  
  
__ Vai com calma, Fayth! Ele pode não ser seu pai!  
  
__ Ele disse que quanto mais cedo a pessoa souber da verdade, menos ela sofre. Bom, vamos ver se agora ele continua com essa crença e faz jus a ela!  
  
Disse, invadindo a sala de Telford, encontrando-o despachando uma coruja.  
  
__ Demorou mais do que eu previ. - ele disse, tranqüilamente. - Olá, Anna, senhor Malfoy.  
  
__ Professor Telford. - ela começou a falar, demonstrando uma firmeza na voz impressionante. - O senhor é meu pai?  
  
Continua... 


	5. Sonhos e Quadribol

Ele apenas sorriu. Fayth fechou os olhos e contorceu o rosto de raiva. Anna se afastou, sabendo que aquilo nunca era bom.  
  
__ EU NÃO VIM AQUI PRA VOCÊ DEBOCHAR DE MIM, PROFESSOR!!! EU VIM AQUI PARA OBTER RESPOSTAS!!! VOCÊ É OU NÃO É MEU PAI??? É UMA PERGUNTA SIMPLES, COM UMA RESPOSTA SIMPLES!!!! SIM OU NÃO????  
  
__ Como eu disse antes, Fayth, eu tenho muito orgulho de você.  
  
Anna prendeu a respiração. Draco arregalou os olhos e Fayth permaneceu imóvel, parecendo não ter entendido o que ele disse.  
  
__ Você sempre foi rápida de raciocínio, assim como sua mãe. Aliás... Você é idêntica à sua mãe em tudo.  
  
__ Ela... Era bonita?  
  
__ A mulher mais linda que eu já conheci.  
  
Anna, percebendo que ela e Draco estavam sobrando ali, pegou ele pela gola das vestes e saiu arrastando ele pra fora.  
  
__ Não vai dizer mais nada?  
  
__ Que espera que eu diga? "Eu te amo, papai!"? "Que bom que te conheci!"? Você me deve explicações!! Por que me deixou para ser criada com a irmã da mamãe??? Por que não pediu a minha guarda??? Por que me abandonou?  
  
__ Eu lutei por você, Fayth. Mas perdi! A sua tia provou ter um lar estável e eu, na época, ainda estava desempregado!  
  
__ Isso não te dá razão para nunca ter entrado em contato!!  
  
__ Eu pensei que usaria esse argumento. - ele abriu uma gaveta de sua escrivaninha e tirou dois bolos de papel, que entregou para Fayth.  
  
__ O que é isso?  
  
__ São cartas. Quando consegui meu emprego de auror, tentei entrar em contato com você, mas as cartas todas voltaram. - ele se ajoelhou na frente dela, colocando as mãos em seus ombros. - Amélia me odiava tanto que mandou todas as cartas de volta para mim. Veja essa carta que eu recebi. - ele tirou uma carta do bolo e a abriu, fazendo Fayth ler.  
  
__ "Prezado senhor Telford, sinto muito dizer que o destinatário ao qual se dirige em suas cartas faleceu há três anos. Sinceras condolências. George Kvar".  
  
__ Entende agora o que aconteceu? Veja a data da carta. No dia que você veio para Hogwarts. Você foi afastada de mim, e não ao contrário!  
  
__ Meu pai... Ele nunca...  
  
__ George Kvar nunca teve nem conhecimento de tal carta, Fayth. Amélia escreveu essa carta! Ela é a única que sabia como usar o correio coruja!  
  
__ Por que ela fez isso?? POR QUÊ??? - ela gritou, espumando de raiva.  
  
__ Por que fui eu quem apresentou Narcissa a Lúcio Malfoy. Ela era minha vizinha e nós já nos conhecíamos há algum tempo. Eu e Lúcio nunca fomos muito amigos, mas também não nos odiávamos.  
  
__ É por isso que ela te odeia tanto?? Por ciúmes?? POR CAUSA DE UMA DOR DE COTOVELO ELA ME AFASTOU DE QUALQUER CONTATO COM VOCÊ?????? - uma das janelas se estilhaçou com a raiva de Fayth.  
  
__ Hei, hei! Calma! Isso não importa mais! O que está feito está feito! E eu não acreditei que estivesse morta, é claro. Eu vivia perto de você, escondido para que não se assustasse.  
  
__ Que tipo de ser humano faz isso com alguém, pai? - uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Fayth e outra pelo rosto de John.  
  
__ Me chamou de pai...  
  
__ Chamei?  
  
__ Não sabe quantos anos esperei para ouvir isso.  
  
__ No natal fariam onze anos e dez meses. - ela falou, dando um sorriso.  
  
Ele não falou mais nada, nem ela. Eles apenas se abraçaram com força, e ficaram assim por longos minutos.  
  
------------------------  
  
__ Bom... - Anna falou, enquanto colocava um pedaço de bomba de chocolate na boca. Estavam de volta à cozinha de Hogwarts. - Pelo menos você vai poder passar as férias de verão na casa do seu pai!  
  
__ Mas só tem um probleminha. Lá não tem computador. A gente não vai mais poder ficar conversando na internet!  
  
__ É, isso realmente vai ser um problema... Mas se estamos sobrevivendo sem internet aqui, sobreviveremos por dois meses!  
  
__ Mas aqui a gente se vê todo dia! É diferente! - disse, comendo de um doce que não sabia o que era, mas que achava delicioso.  
  
__ Você tem a Shadow! A gente pode se corresponder!  
  
__ Mas não vai ser em tempo real! E não vai ter tanta graça...  
  
__ Mas o que seus pais adotivos vão pensar disso?  
  
__ Não sei e não quero saber. Se Amélia foi capaz de tamanha baixaria, eles não devem ser muito diferentes. Afinal, George e Amélia são irmãos!  
  
__ Lílian e Petúnia também, nem por isso!  
  
__ George e Amélia são parecidos. E Clair... Nunca demonstrou afeto por mim. Parece que até ficou com raiva de saber que eu era bruxa!  
  
__ Quem sabe ela não é um aborto?  
  
__ Meus avós são trouxas. Ela tinha inveja, isso sim!  
  
Enquanto comiam mais doces, Harry e Rony entraram na cozinha.  
  
__ Como sabem daqui?? - Rony perguntou, assombrado.  
  
__ Livros sobre Harry. - Anna se limitou a dizer.  
  
__ Harry Potter!! - Dobby deu sinal de vida pela primeira vez desde que Anna e Fayth estavam na cozinha. - Que prazer tê-lo novamente na nossa humilde cozinha!  
  
__ Como sempre, Dobby, como sempre. Fayth, fiquei sabendo que houve uma confusão com você e o professor Telford. Dizem que você até quebrou a janela dele!  
  
__ Como essas notícias correm rápido... - Anna zombou.  
  
__ Confusão alguma, Harry. Na verdade nós apenas estávamos resolvendo assuntos pendentes.  
  
__ Que tipo de assuntos pendentes? - Rony perguntou, sem nenhuma discrição.  
  
__ Ele é meu pai. - ela disse, calmamente. - E minha tia é uma vaca que me afastou dele a vida inteira. A janela se quebrou porque eu estava com raiva dela, não dele.  
  
__ Ah... - eles falaram, tentando entender. - E isso é... Bom?  
  
__ Depende do ponto de vista. Pra mim e para ele foi ótimo, mas para minha tia... Eu duvido que ela se sinta feliz com isso. - finalizou, comendo outro pedaço do doce.  
  
__ FAYTH!!! - Anna gritou de repente.  
  
__ AAAII!! Que foi, viu alguma assombração?? Algum demônio?? Alguma barata?? Algum grilo??  
  
__ Não, sua tonta! Você ainda não abriu o presente que o Malfoy te deu!!  
  
__ Que história é essa de presente?? - Rony perguntou.  
  
__ É uma longa história. - Harry se apressou em dizer, batendo a mão no ombro do amigo. - Depois eu te conto.  
  
__ Ih, é mesmo! - ela enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou a pequena caixinha do bolso.  
  
__ Vai, abre!  
  
__ Ih, já vai!! Parece até que o presente é seu!!  
  
__ Mas eu colaborei!  
  
Fayth apenas olhou para Anna com um olhar de "Cala essa boca" e abriu a caixa.  
  
__ E então??? O que é???  
  
__ Um colar. - ela tirou o colar de dentro da caixinha. Era um pequeno cordão prateado, com uma pedra verde no pingente, em formato de "F".  
  
__ É lindo!!!  
  
__ É sim. - ela se limitou a dizer.  
  
------------------  
  
Na segunda de manhã, na hora do correio coruja, Shadow trouxe uma carta para Fayth. Anna, que nunca perdia um movimento da irmã, antes mesmo de Fayth pegar a carta, já estava na mesa da Sonserina.  
  
__ O que é?  
  
__ Minha tia. - ela olhou para o remetente. - Com certeza já deve estar sabendo de tudo.  
  
__ Não vai abrir?  
  
__ Pra quê? Com certeza deve estar escrito algo do tipo "Não acredite em uma palavra do que Telford disser" ou mesmo "Nem pense em vir para as festas de natal".  
  
__ Talvez ela não saiba.  
  
__ Tá certo, eu abro. - ela abriu e começou a ler.  
  
"Fayth. Parece que já está sabendo de tudo. Não vou falar para não acreditar no que ele disse. Seria inútil. Acabou minha farsa. Mas não pense que vai ficar assim. Diga ao seu pai que vai ter um troco. Amélia".  
  
__ Ela ainda tem a cara de pau de ameaçar meu pai???  
  
__ Hei, tem outra carta na pata da Shadow! - Anna notou.  
  
__ Mas... Quem pode ter me mandado essa carta? - ela retirou a carta de Shadow, que começou a beber do suco de abóbora de Fayth. - Anna... É pra você!  
  
__ Pra mim?? Quem me mandaria uma carta???  
  
__ Como vou imaginar? Não tem remetente!  
  
Anna tomou a carta das mãos de Fayth e a abriu.  
  
"Logo será sua inimiga. Impeça que isso ocorra. Salve sua alma".  
  
__ Não tem assinatura??  
  
__ Não. Nada.  
  
__ Bizarro...  
  
__ MUITO bizarro. Mudando de assunto, Grifinória versus Corvinal no próximo sábado, não esquece!  
  
__ Claro que não!  
  
__ Harry nos convidou para ver os treinos!  
  
__ Nesse toró??? Que animação!!!  
  
__ Vamos, please!!!  
  
__ Tá, eu vou! Que dia tem treino?  
  
__ Amanhã depois das aulas. A Angelina é a nova capitã da Grifinória e o Rony é o novo goleiro.  
  
__ Sério? O Rony? E ele é bom?  
  
__ Vamos ter que descobrir! Mana... Realiza a situação! Nós vamos ver um jogo de Quadribol ao vivo!!!! - Anna disse, roubando um pedaço de bolo do prato de Fayth.  
  
__ Vai ser tudo de bom!  
  
--------------------  
  
Anna tentava prestar atenção à aula de História da Magia, aula que assistia junto com a Lufa-Lufa, mas era realmente muito difícil se interessar por guerras de Fadas contra Duendes. Olhava mais através do professor Binns do que para ele diretamente.  
  
Só estranhou o fato de que, repentinamente, o professor tomara uma forma estranha, de outra pessoa. Um homem alto e magro, de pele muito branca e olhos vermelhos, vestido com roupas negras e uma capa idem.  
  
Olhou ao seu redor e tudo havia sumido. Só estava ela e aquele homem. Sentiu medo. Muito medo. Começou a sentir frio também. Tentava se aquecer com as mãos, mas só conseguia sentir mais frio ainda.  
  
Naquela hora, a imagem de sua irmãzinha surgiu ao lado do homem.  
  
__ MANINHA!!! - ela tentou gritar, mas se surpreendeu de que não saia ruído algum de sua garganta. Começou a correr, tentando alcançar os dois, mas eles pareciam se afastar cada vez mais a cada passo que ela dava.  
  
Nisso seu sangue gelou. O homem se ajoelhou ao lado de sua irmã e a envolveu com sua capa, desaparecendo logo em seguida. Então Anna gritou.  
  
__ NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
__ Menina, que é isso?? - ela ouviu a voz do professor Binns e despertou. Olhou em volta e todos estavam lá, olhando assombrados para ela.  
  
__ Foi um pesadelo...! - murmurou para si mesma.  
  
__ Está se sentindo bem?? - Binns tornou a falar com ela.  
  
__ Não! Eu vou até a Ala Hospitalar, professor! Desculpe atrapalhar sua aula! - ela não tinha um pingo de remorso, na verdade.  
  
Correu pelos corredores e encontrou com Fayth, que parecia tão mal quanto ela própria. Sem falar uma única palavra elas se abraçaram, com medo de que fossem sumir se elas se soltassem.  
  
__ Foi horrível!!! - Anna murmurou.  
  
__ Eu não sei o que você viu! Só sei que eu sabia que você estava com medo! Eu senti seu medo, Anninha! Pensei até que estivesse em perigo! Afinal, o que aconteceu??  
  
Anna apartou o abraço e olhou para o rosto de Fayth, com uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto.  
  
__ Não sei!  
  
__ Como não sabe??  
  
__ Não sei!! Eu estava na aula do professor Binns e de repente tudo ficou escuro! Depois não me lembro de mais nada!!! Eu só sei que nunca tive tanto medo na minha vida!  
  
__ Relaxa! Agora está tudo bem!! - ela tornou a abraçar Anna, que tremia muito. - Vamos à Ala Hospitalar.  
  
__ Não! Eu já estou melhor, maninha. Pode ir para sua aula!  
  
__ Sinceramente! Herbologia com a Corvinal não é mais importante que saber o que você tem!  
  
__ Deve ter sido só uma crise de pânico!  
  
O sinal bateu e um dos alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória cruzou com as irmãs.  
  
__ Anna, o que foi aquele grito que você deu???  
  
__ Grito?? - Fayth perguntou.  
  
__ É, ela estava dormindo, de repente começou a se contorcer na mesa aí soltou um grito.  
  
__ E eu gritei alguma coisa específica? Alguma palavra?  
  
__ Você gritou "não". Credo, foi assustador. Você deve ter tido um pesadelo horrível! Mas até que foi bom! O Binns ficou tão desconcertado com o seu grito que não conseguiu mais dar aula! Acho que ninguém nunca interrompeu a aula dele!  
  
__ Hermione já. - Anna retrucou.  
  
__ Hermione está no quinto ano! - ele tornou a insistir. - Qualquer aluno daquela idade tem coragem o suficiente para...  
  
__ Ela estava no segundo ano, Kevin. Pergunta pra ela depois!  
  
__ Mesmo assim! Ele perdeu completamente a noção com o seu grito! Foi muito legal!  
  
__ Eu não achei nada legal!  
  
__ Afinal de contas o que foi que você sonhou?  
  
__ Não me lembro...  
  
__ Tá, mas vamos embora! Temos Feitiços com a Corvinal!  
  
__ Que aula você tem agora, maninha? - ela virou-se para Fayth.  
  
__ Astronomia com a Lufa-Lufa.  
  
__ Certo, a gente se vê no almoço! - Anna saiu, sem dar espaço para a irmã protestar e levá-la até a Ala Hospitalar.  
  
------------------------------  
  
__ TELFORD MALDITO!!!!!!! - Amélia quebrava outro vaso na parede.  
  
__ Tarde demais, Amélia! - George, um homem claro, de cabelos grisalhos e alto, mas não em sua melhor forma, dizia a irmã. - Nossa farsa foi pro ralo e em breve a menina vai saber do resto!  
  
__ Tudo estava dando tão certo!!! - ela sentou-se ao lado de George e afundou o rosto nas mãos. - Deveria tê-lo matado quando tive a chance!!!  
  
__ Você seria expulsa de Hogwarts, não poderia executar magia e a menina não nasceria, estragando mais ainda nossos planos. Nem tudo está perdido. Só se tornou um pouquinho mais complicado!  
  
__ E o que o mestre vai fazer com a gente agora, George???  
  
__ Com certeza algo ruim. Mas, não com a gente. Eu não tenho absolutamente nada a ver com esse último fracasso. O azar é somente seu.  
  
Ele se levantou e saiu da sala, deixando Amélia com seus pensamentos.  
  
------------------------------  
  
__ Foi uma sensação de pânico, como se algo horrível estivesse acontecendo. - Anna explicava para o trio Grifinório e para Draco, que já tinha sido aceito na família e permanecia abraçado a Fayth, que fingia estar detestando aquilo. Eles estavam sentados na grama, fora do castelo, depois as aulas, em um dos raros momentos que não estava chovendo.  
  
__ Bom, ter que aturar o Binns realmente é algo horrível, mas nada que me fizesse entrar em tamanho pânico! - Rony brincou. - É até bom, um horário para dormir!  
  
__ Não foi por causa do Binns! Foi um pesadelo que eu tive, mas não consigo me lembrar do que era!! Mas o pior é que essa sensação de perigo eminente não passou ainda!  
  
__ Não é coisa do Voldemort? - Harry perguntou. Todos olharam para Draco.  
  
__ Eu não trabalho para Voldemort e não tenho culpa do meu pai trabalhar!  
  
__ Mas você deve ouvir alguma coisa em casa! - Fayth falou.  
  
__ Meu pai não fala sobre isso em casa. Apenas que "mal espera para eu completar dezoito anos para poder me juntar ao Lorde". Ele que vá sonhando. Jamais me rebaixaria a andar na sombra de alguém.  
  
__ Pelo menos isso você tinha que ter de bom, Malfoy. - Rony cutucou.  
  
__ Pelo menos eu não tenho que me preocupar se vai ter comida no meu prato no dia seguinte, Weasley.  
  
__ Parem vocês dois!! - Hermione interrompeu antes que esquentasse. - Pensei que estávamos de comum acordo em não brigarmos mais!!  
  
__ Diga isso ao seu namoradinho, que insiste em me implicar!  
  
__ Ninguém obriga você a retrucar!! - Rony devolveu.  
  
__ Você está ruivo de saber que eu não engulo ofensa calado, Weasley!  
  
__ Eu disse pra pararem!!! Temos coisas mais importantes para pensar! Não se esqueçam que ao mesmo tempo em que Anna teve o pesadelo, a cicatriz de Harry doeu!!!  
  
__ Claro que existe a possibilidade de uma coisa não ter nada a ver com a outra. - Anna tentou desviar a atenção do pesadelo dela, que ainda incomodava.  
  
__ Assim como pode ter tudo a ver!  
  
__ Eu nem me lembro do que era!!!  
  
__ Mas ainda está com muito medo! Coisa boa não era!  
  
__ E desde quando pesadelo é coisa boa, Mione?? - Anna tornou a retrucar. - Eu devo estar apenas com uma sensação ruim!  
  
__ Você não está acostumada com as coisas no mudo bruxo, Anna! Nada pode ser ignorado, nada!!  
  
__ Ela tem razão, Anna. - Harry tomou a palavra. - Eu também achava que meus sonhos eram besteiras.  
  
__ Mas Harry, você tem uma ligação com Voldemort! Eu não tenho nada de especial!!  
  
__ Talvez tenha e nem saiba! Eu nem imaginava que eu era o "Menino que sobreviveu" até Hagrid me contar. Nem que tinha alguém tão poderoso querendo me matar.  
  
__ Mas meus pais são trouxas! E meus avós também!! E os meus bisavós também!!! Eu nunca tive nenhuma ligação com o mundo bruxo até receber aquela carta!  
  
__ O que você pode saber sobre os seus outros antepassados?  
  
Anna foi pega de surpresa. Ela nem imaginava quem poderiam ser seus outros antepassados até antes de seus bisavós.  
  
__ Veja a Fayth, por exemplo. Ela não fazia nem idéia de que tinha um pai bruxo até ontem!  
  
__ Fayth é adotada.  
  
__ E minha tia é uma vaca. - a referida se manifestou.  
  
__ Ela não é um bom exemplo. E você também é adotado, Harry. Mas eu não! Minha família não tem sangue bruxo nas veias!  
  
__ Então me diga como você nasceu bruxa. - Hermione jogou.  
  
__ Certo! Vocês venceram!! Que coisa... Pode ter ligação com o Voldemort sim!  
  
__ Mas vocês insistem em dizer o nome dele!!! - Rony falou entre os dentes.  
  
__ Dizer o nome dele não o materializará aqui, Rony! - Hermione ralhou.  
  
__ Mas dá arrepios...  
  
__ Tá, tá, Rony. - Harry resolveu cortar a discussão dos dois. - Independente do que houve, nada poderá ser feito agora. Não sabemos por que minha cicatriz doeu e não sabemos que sonho a Anna teve.  
  
Hermione começou a falar, mas Anna parecia ter entrado em um estado de estupor. Ela via a boca de Hermione se mexer e todos prestarem atenção a ela, mas ela não ouvia uma palavra do que era dito.  
  
"Os cabelos de Mione encolheram? Ela... Está de pé. Mais magra... Mais pálida... Mais alta... Que olhos vermelhos são aqueles? Decididamente não são os olhos da Mione. O que está havendo? Cadê todo mundo? Mana? Malfoy? Harry? Rony? Tá tudo tão escuro... Tão frio... Mana! Aí está você... Mana? Olha pra mim! O que está fazendo? Não, não se aproxime da Mione!!! Não é a Mione!!! É o Voldemort!!! Sai daí, mana!!! Não encoste nela, seu maldito!!! Não!!! Outra vez não!!! Larga ela!!!! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!!!!"  
  
__ ANNA, ACORDA!!!!! - Fayth sacudia a irmã com violência, que abriu os olhos assustada.  
  
__ VOCÊ! VOLDEMORT QUER ALGO COM VOCÊ!!! ELE TE LEVOU E EU NÃO CONSEGUI FAZER NADA!!!  
  
__ Harry, você tá legal?? - Hermione levantava o amigo que tinha caído de costas no chão.  
  
__ Tô sim, Mione... Já parou de doer...  
  
__ Sua cicatriz doeu?? - Anna perguntou, aflita.  
  
__ Mais do que qualquer outra vez que tenha doído antes, tirando a vez em que Voldemort em pessoa encostou em mim.  
  
__ Vocês tinham razão, meus sonhos e a dor na cicatriz do Harry têm ligação!!! Ele quer machucar a Fayth!!! - Anna disse, em tom de desespero.  
  
__ Vamos falar com Dumbledore. - Harry disse, se levantando. - É o mais sensato a fazer. Foi muita coisa que aconteceu agora. Anna teve um pesadelo que fez minha cicatriz doer e Fayth viu todo o pesadelo de Anna.  
  
__ COMO??  
  
__ Eu vi tudo, como se eu estivesse de fora, vendo uma televisão! Voldemort surgindo, você diante dele, EU surgindo, ele me levando! Quando você gritou eu saí do transe e te acordei!  
  
__ Que ligação é essa? - Anna perguntou, olhando descrente para Fayth.  
  
__ Não sei, maninha. Mas agora eu sei porque teve tanto medo! Eu teria o mesmo medo se estivesse no seu lugar!  
  
---------------------------  
  
__ Professora MacGonagall! - Harry chamava pela professora em sua sala. Ela surgiu quase imediatamente, parecendo um pouco irritada.  
  
__ Sim, senhor Potter. Precisa de mim? Ou... Alguém de sua comitiva? - ela disse, estranhando ver Draco Malfoy entre os outros.  
  
__ Na verdade precisamos do professor Dumbledore.  
  
__ Lamento, mas o professor Dumbledore teve que sair.  
  
__ Mas é muito importante, professora!!  
  
__ Sinto muito, não posso fazer nada. Se me dão licença, vou voltar para meu quarto.  
  
__ Pensei que você era a vice-diretora. - Draco falou, não com desdém, mas com raiva. - Não poderíamos tratar o assunto com você?  
  
__ Pois eu ficaria encantada com isso, senhor Malfoy. Mas Harry foi bem específico ao dizer que queria Dumbledore, por isso pensei que não fosse de minha competência. - ela disse, com clara irritação na voz.  
  
__ Creio que qualquer coisa envolvendo Voldemort seja da competência dos professores de Hogwarts, visto que todos fazem parte da Ordem. - ele falou, com calma.  
  
__ Ordem? - os outros olharam para Draco e depois para MacGonagall, que não pareceu gostar do que Draco disse.  
  
__ Não sei como pode saber disso, Malfoy.  
  
__ O caso é que Anna Foster teve um pesadelo com Voldemort, pesadelo que foi visto por Fayth, que estava acordada, e que fez a cicatriz do Potter doer pela centésima vez.  
  
MacGonagall tornou-se extremamente pálida. Procurou sua cadeira e se apoiou nela antes de se sentar.  
  
__ Deveria ter procurado seu pai imediatamente, Fayth! - ela se levantou abruptamente e jogou algo no fogo de sua lareira. - Telford, por favor venha imediatamente à minha sala! - ela falou para o fogo.  
  
Em alguns minutos, John Telford entrou na sala e ao ver a enorme comitiva na sala de MacGonagall, teve certeza de que coisa boa não era.  
  
__ O que houve, Minerva?  
  
__ Ele as encontrou, John. Ele as encontrou!  
  
Continua... 


	6. E ele pediu, finalmente!

__ Impossível, Minerva! E os feitiços de proteção??  
  
__ Ele os desfez! Elas estão vulneráveis!  
  
__ Pai! - Fayth chamou.  
  
__ Sim, querida? - ele se aproximou da menina.  
  
__ O que Voldemort quer comigo??  
  
__ Ele quer... - ele parou, olhando para Minerva e procurando aprovação e apoio, concedidos. - Ah... Ele quer a sua alma e a de Anna.  
  
__ Que beleza... - Fayth se sentou em uma carteira, desanimada.  
  
__ Pra quê? - Anna perguntou. Ainda estava muito pálida por causa do pesadelo.  
  
__ Para desencadear aquilo que chamamos de Apocalipse. - Minerva respondeu. - O Fim dos Tempos.  
  
__ Nós sabemos o que é Apocalipse! - Fayth resmungou. Definitivamente não estava em seu melhor humor.  
  
__ E pra quê nossas almas são necessárias??  
  
__ Por causa do grande poder que sustentam. As únicas almas que superam o poder da de vocês são as almas dos fundadores desta escola.  
  
__ Mas... Temos apenas onze anos!! Como podemos carregar tanto poder em nossas almas???  
  
__ Nós não temos nenhum tipo de parentesco com Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclawn ou Hufflepuff, temos?? - Fayth perguntou, olhando um pouco desanimada.  
  
__ Não, nenhum. - John respondeu. - Vocês são apenas poderosas.  
  
__ Isso não explica os pesadelos e a cicatriz de Harry doer! - Hermione falou.  
  
__ AH! E tem outra coisa! - Anna se lembrou abruptamente, enfiando a mão no bolso. - Essa carta que eu recebi hoje de manhã. Não tinha remetente nem assinatura. Só veio escrito isso. "Logo se tornará sua inimiga. Impeça que isso ocorra.Salve sua alma." Tem alguma coisa a ver?  
  
__ Tem sim. - Minerva respondeu. - A única maneira de Voldemort conseguir a alma de vocês, é uma de vocês se tornando inimiga da outra, seja por desentendimento ou por magia.  
  
__ Por favor, diz que existe uma maneira de impedir isso!  
  
__ A única maneira é nenhuma de vocês sair de Hogwarts em hipótese alguma. Nem no feriado de Natal, nem nas férias de verão. Sair de Hogwarts é se condenar.  
  
__ Mas assim... Nunca mais veria meus pais!! - Anna protestou.  
  
__ Arranjaremos uma maneira de eles virem a Hogwarts, querida.  
  
__ Minerva... - John falou, com ar de quem tinha descobrido alguma coisa. - Elas não foram simplesmente descobertas. Voldemort não gastaria tanto poder para quebrar os feitiços de proteção sem saber exatamente onde elas estavam, afinal, ninguém sabia exatamente que eram elas realmente, a não ser eu, você, Snape, Dumbledore e mais uma pessoa! E foi essa pessoa quem entregou Fayth e Anna para Voldemort!  
  
__ Por Merlim, e quem tal pessoa???  
  
__ Amélia Kvar.  
  
__ Mana... - Fayth falou, com uma expressão inteligível. - Quando fomos ao Beco Diagonal... Tia Amélia sumiu por horas!  
  
__ A que horas foi isso?? - Draco perguntou.  
  
__ Eram quase seis da noite! - Anna respondeu. Draco fechou os olhos e pôs a mão na cabeça.  
  
__ Que foi, Draco??  
  
__ Eu estava com meu pai nessa hora. Mas quando vocês me encontraram ele não estava comigo. Ele teve que sair. Houve uma convocação dos Comensais da Morte! Eu o vi apertando o braço com força!  
  
__ Amélia é uma Comensal... - John murmurou. - Não é algo para se surpreender.  
  
__ E ela ainda acusou você de ser um! - Fayth gritou com raiva. - MERDA!!! EU PRATICAMENTE VIVI SOB O MESMO TETO QUE UMA COMENSAL POR ONZE ANOS!!!  
  
__ Acalme-se, querida! - John abraçou a filha.  
  
__ Quer notícia pior? - Snape entrava na sala de MacGonagall. - Seu "pai adotivo" não é trouxa. E também um comensal.  
  
Fayth começou a ficar pálida. Alguns vidros se estilhaçaram na sala. De repente ela se levantou e foi para um canto da sala, onde se apoiou e vomitou.  
  
__ Fayth!! - Anna e Draco falaram quase ao mesmo tempo e correram até a menina.  
  
__ Severo, você sabe como tornar uma situação desagradável pior ainda! - John alfinetou.  
  
__ Não foi você mesmo quem disse que a verdade é o melhor caminho? E que quanto mais cedo ficar sabendo melhor?  
  
John não perdeu tempo e energia para responder o "mal-amado".  
  
__ Eu... - Fayth se esforçava para falar. - Eu amaldiçôo os dois... ETERNAMENTE!!! - ela berrou antes de tornar a vomitar.  
  
__ Não faça isso, criança!! - Minerva ficou preocupada. - Não faz idéia do que uma maldição pode fazer!  
  
__ Não foi você quem viveu numa mentira durante onze anos, MacGonagall! - ela olhou para a professora, com fúria nos olhos. - Que amou quem na verdade só estava te usando!! Que chamou um Comensal de pai... - novamente vomitou. - Você nunca chegará perto de uma fração do ódio que eu estou sentindo agora!!! NÃO ME DIGA O QUE TENHO QUE FAZER OU DEIXAR DE FAZER!!!!!  
  
Todos os vidros das janelas da sala explodiram. John foi até a menina.  
  
__ Você é muito nova para sentir tanto ódio, Sarah... - ele falou baixinho. - Não faça isso consigo mesma!  
  
__ É, maninha. Acalme-se. Eles terão o que merecem! Não gaste sua energia com eles!  
  
__ Hei, não vamos pensar nisso agora, tá? - Draco sussurrou ao ouvido dela. - Pensa que eu não percebi que está usando o cordão que eu te dei? Espero que tenha gostado. Afinal de contas, eu gastei uma boa grana com ele.  
  
__ Draco!! - ela se virou para ele, como se tivesse esquecido do que tinha acabado de ouvir. Sua pele começou a retornar a tonalidade normal.  
  
__ É a verdade! - ele disse, divertido. - E não é todo dia que um Malfoy gasta dinheiro com alguém.  
  
__ Não há nada a ser feito por enquanto. - Minerva disse. - O que podemos fazer é impedir que saiam de Hogwarts. E isso não será difícil.  
  
__ Só espero que Voldemort não se infiltre em Hogwarts como já fez antes. - Hermione murmurou alto o suficiente para ser ouvida.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
__ Tá mais calminha agora? - Draco perguntou para Fayth, no dia seguinte, em um dos raros momentos em que ficava sozinho com ela. Estavam numa sala vazia, sentados no chão.  
  
__ Estou sim. Mas você também não ficaria muito contente se descobrisse que vive em um caldeirão de mentiras.  
  
__ Mas eu vivo em um caldeirão de mentiras!  
  
__ Mas está ciente disso. Eu... Cresci achando que as pessoas com quem eu vivia eram dignas.  
  
__ Tá, não vamos mais falar sobre isso. Não quero ver mais nenhuma lágrima nesse seu rostinho. Nem outra demonstração de fúria como aquela lá na sala da MacGonagall.  
  
__ Ficou com medo de sobrar pra você?  
  
__ Assim como todo mundo lá na sala!  
  
__ Eu não estava com raiva de nenhum de vocês.  
  
__ Mas podia sair do controle, sei lá...  
  
__ Ai, Draco, não fala besteira!  
  
__ Sabia que você fica linda com essa carinha irritada?  
  
Fayth só não ficou mais vermelha por falta de espaço no rosto.  
  
__ Ahn... Você nunca me disse porque Crabbe e Goyle não vêm mais para Hogwarts.  
  
__ Pfff... E você nem imagina? Os pais dele também são Comensais. E Dumbledore sabe disso perfeitamente. Eles não deixariam os filhos sob a vigilância dele!  
  
__ É, tem lógica... - ela disse, levando uma das mãos à boca e começando a roer as unhas.  
  
__ Que é isso? - Draco riu, colocando a mão dela para baixo. - Deu pra roer unha agora?  
  
__ Eu normalmente faço isso quando me vejo em uma situação embaraçosa e não sei o que falar.  
  
__ Você sem saber o que falar?? Isso é realmente fascinante...  
  
__ Draco... - ela olhou para ele com um olhar de "Continua pra você ver o que acontece".  
  
__ Mas você há de concordar que, na maioria das vezes, você sabe exatamente o que dizer. Que tipo de situação te deixaria muda a ponto de você ter que ocupar sua boca com suas unhas?  
  
Novamente Fayth levou a mão à boca, mas Draco a impediu de começar a roer as unhas.  
  
__ Hei, eu não pretendo arrancar um pedaço de você! Você fica mais bonita inteira.  
  
__ Ai, cala a boca, Draco.  
  
__ Pelo menos você não fica mais me chamando de Malfoy. Está animada para o Baile de Inverno?  
  
__ Draco, faltam mais de dois meses para o Baile! Eu não vou ficar esquentando a mufa por conta disso agora!  
  
__ Sabia que você vai ser a primeira menina do primeiro ano a ir? - ele disse, com um sorrisinho zombeteiro, que aumentou ao ver a vermelhidão do rosto dela.  
  
__ Sim, eu sabia.  
  
__ Claro, devido à sua altura... - ele a mediu com os olhos. - Nem vão notar que é do primeiro ano.  
  
__ Não saberia dizer quem puxei. - ela disse, com um pouco de pesar.  
  
__ Já disse para não tocarmos mais nesse assunto! Não quero você triste! - Fayth soltou uma risadinha com esse comentário de Draco. - Qual é a graça.  
  
__ Eu já tinha ouvido falar de você antes, Draco.  
  
__ Pode falar a verdade. Você leu nos tais livros sobre o Potter. Ele já me contou sobre eles.  
  
__ Pois é. Você é descrito como a pior das criaturas vivas, perdendo apenas para seu pai e para Voldemort. Um ser invejoso, sem sentimentos para com ninguém a não ser você próprio. E pra quem se acostumou à idéia de vê-lo como um monstro, é estranho ver você não querendo me ver triste.  
  
__ Mas quem é essa trouxa que escreve esses livros e não sabe nada sobre mim? Tá, eu não sou fã número um do Potter, nós vivíamos brigando, mas eu tenho sentimentos sim! Só não os demonstrava ao Potter, afinal nem tinham motivos para isso!  
  
__ A Rowling escreve os livros focando apenas Harry e a visão que ela imagina de Harry.  
  
__ E você está tentando evitar um outro assunto, se pensa que eu não percebi.  
  
__ Que tipo de assunto? - ela perguntou, se fingindo inocente.  
  
__ Tudo bem que você aceitou ir ao baile comigo E aceitou o meu presentinho. Mas ainda quero te pedir uma coisa.  
  
__ Mesmo? - ela recomeçou a roer suas unhas. - O quê?  
  
__ Primeiro, pára de roer unha. - ele segurou a mão dela. - Quero te pedir para namorar comigo.  
  
Imediatamente a mão livre da menina alcançou a própria boca.  
  
__ Pára de roer unha! - Draco riu, segurando a outra mão dela. - Não vou te odiar se não quiser!  
  
__ Mas ela quer!!! - Anna caiu de dentro de um armário, onde estava com Harry, Hermione e Rony.  
  
__ Mas será POSSÍVEL conseguir um momento de privacidade dentro de um castelo TÃO grande??? - Draco berrou. Fayth parecia até um pouco aliviada por eles terem quebrado um pouco a tensão do momento, mas estava tão vermelha que não conseguiu falar nada.  
  
__ Desculpa... - Anna deu um sorrisinho amarelo, percebendo a enorme mancada que tinha dado. - Acho melhor a gente sair daqui, né? - ela falou, saindo com os outros, que não tiveram coragem de olhar nenhum dos dois nos olhos.  
  
__ Não acredito nisso... - Draco fez uma cara de desânimo depois que os quatro saíram da sala.  
  
__ Eu aceito... - Fayth falou, num sussurro quase inaudível.  
  
__ Como?? - Draco pensou ter ouvido errado.  
  
__ Eu aceito. - ela falou mais alto, com um sorriso envergonhado nos lábios e olhando para os próprios pés.  
  
__ Jura??? - os olhos dele brilharam como nunca brilharam antes.  
  
__ Juro.  
  
Então ele sorriu. Não um sorriso de desdém, nem de zombação, mas um sorriso de pura felicidade. Sorriu mais ainda ao perceber as mãos de Fayth tremendo contra as dele.  
  
Ela olhou para ele e percebeu como achava lindo aquele sorriso, o qual tinha certeza ser ela a primeira a receber. E percebeu também, um pouco assustada, que o rosto dele se aproximava cada vez mais do dela.  
  
__ Draco... - ela murmurou baixinho.  
  
__ Sim? - ele parou a milímetros de distância dela.  
  
__ Eu... Nunca beijei ninguém...  
  
__ Isso não é problema... - ele anulou a distância entre os dois, tocando de leve os lábios dela com os seus. Depois começou a buscar mais com a língua, encontrando o caminho aberto. Ficariam ali por muito tempo se não ouvissem uma comemoração muito grande do lado de fora.  
  
__ Ah, mas não é possível!!! - Draco se levantou, vermelho de raiva. Ele abriu a porta e berrou para os quatro. - SAIAM JÁ DAQUI OU AZARO TODOS VOCÊS!!!!  
  
Fayth deu uma risadinha nervosa.  
  
__ Eles ficaram felizes com isso... - ela disse.  
  
__ Eu quero é ver a cara do Weasley quando a gente interromper um momento desses com ele e a Granger!! VAI TER TROCO!!!! - ele berrou, sabendo que eles todos estavam ainda perto o bastante para ouvir.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
__ Nunca esperei algo assim... - Anna esfregava uma mão na outra, extremamente nervosa. Estava praticamente encurralada por Dino Thomas no sofá da Sala Comunal da Grifinória.  
  
__ Quer ou não quer??? - Dino perguntou outra vez.  
  
__ Bem... Ai... Não sei! Nunca me passou pela cabeça ir ao Baile de Inverno!  
  
__ Tá. Não quer? Tudo bem, eu convido outra pessoa!  
  
__ Calma!!! Ainda não respondi!!!  
  
__ Quer ou não quer???  
  
__ Tá, eu vou!!!Mas por que está ME chamando pra ir, com tanta menina que ainda não tem par??  
  
__ Porque sim, tá legal??  
  
__ Se você ficar me tratando desse jeito pode esquecer!!!  
  
__ Desculpa. Ano passado eu não fui com ninguém!  
  
__ Mas você pode chamar meninas do terceiro ou quarto ano, até mesmo do seu ano!  
  
__ Só que eu quis chamar você, tá legal?  
  
Anna analisou o garoto de cima abaixo e percebeu o porque de ele tê-la chamado. Ele era baixo para a idade que tinha.  
  
__ Só porque é baixo?  
  
Dino ficou muito vermelho, mas logo desconversou.  
  
__ Claro que não! Que absurdo!  
  
__ Ser baixo não é um defeito grave, Dino! Mas não importa, eu vou com você! É bom que a minha maninha não fica muito deslocada.  
  
__ Obrigado... - ele saiu, morrendo de vergonha. Anna então pôde notar Rony muito nervoso a um canto. Andava de um lado para o outro, Harry rindo um pouco da cara dele. Não hesitou em ir lá.  
  
__ Rony? Algum problema? - ela perguntou, mas já prevendo a resposta.  
  
__ Ele quer convidar a Mione para o baile, mas tá morrendo de vergonha. - Harry respondeu por ele.  
  
__ NÃO é vergonha!! - ele gritou, vermelho. - Só que eu não sei o que vou dizer pra ela! - ele olhou para Anna, com um olhar desesperado. - Anna, você que é menina, me ajuda!!! Como eu digo isso pra ela???  
  
Anna não pôde segurar uma risada, assim como Harry, que logo fingiu ter se engasgado porque o olhar que Rony lançou não foi dos melhores.  
  
__ Seja autêntico! - ela falou, tranqüila. - Ela vai aceitar, eu garanto.  
  
__ Mas e se ela brigar comigo outra vez???  
  
__ Ela não vai brigar com você, Ron! - Harry riu. - Ano passado ela só brigou com você porque você foi nela como última opção! Qualquer um ficaria furioso com isso!!  
  
__ Furioso com o quê? - Hermione perguntou, entrando naquela hora na Sala Comunal, carregando um enorme livro (para variar).  
  
Rony parecia ter sido azarado ou algo do tipo, porque ficou muito branco, passando para púrpura logo em seguida. Anna apenas olhou para Harry e ambos abafaram uma risadinha.  
  
__ Rony, você tá passando bem? - ela perguntou, colocando a mão na testa dele.  
  
__ QUERIRAOBAILECOMIGO??? - ele gritou tudo junto, sem vírgulas ou espaços entre as palavras.  
  
Hermione ficou sem ação. Olhou para Rony, incrédula, depois para Harry e para Anna, procurando uma confirmação para o que ouviu.  
  
Como Hermione não respondia, Rony ficou desanimado, achando que ela não queria.  
  
__ Aí, eu sabia!!! - ele recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro, com as mãos na cabeça. - Idiota!!! Ela nunca aceitaria!!!  
  
__ Rony!! - ela o segurou pelo braço, ainda um pouco embasbacada.  
  
__ Oi, oi?? - uma centelha de esperança se acendeu dentro dele.  
  
__ Eu aceito ir ao Baile com você. - ela sorriu. Rony repentinamente começou a pular, gritar e rodar de mãos dadas com ela, que ria também, mas achando graça no comportamento dele.  
  
__ Desculpa pelo ano passado, eu fui um idiota!!! - ele disse, como que tirando um peso das costas. - A partir deste ano, vai ser diferente, eu juro, Mione!!! - ele a beijou no rosto e saiu correndo para o dormitório, ainda gritando e pulando de alegria.  
  
__ Puxa, eu não sabia que era tão fácil assim agradar alguém! - Anna disse, antes de ela e Harry caírem em gargalhadas, interrompidas por uma vermelhíssima Hermione, que bateu com o livro na mesa com força.  
  
__ Estive pesquisando...  
  
__ Grande novidade!! - Harry brincou, recebendo um olhar mortal de Hermione.  
  
__ Estive pesquisando - repetiu ela, com maior ênfase. - Sobre o que a professora MacGonagall disse sobre o tal Apocalipse. - ela falou mais baixo, para não chamar a atenção.  
  
__ Algum resultado? - Harry perguntou, agora interessado.  
  
__ Na verdade sim. E não.  
  
__ Grande ajuda...  
  
__ Posso falar antes de começar a criticar? O fato é que existem tudo quanto é tipo de profecia sobre o Conciliamento.  
  
__ Conciliquem??? - Harry e Anna perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
__ Conciliamento. Sobre o dia em que Slytherin e Gryffindor fariam as pazes.  
  
__ E por que, exatamente, eles chegaram a brigar??  
  
__ Nem imagino. Isso não vem escrito em livro algum. Mas o fato é que brigaram. E, no decorrer dos anos, essa briga foi passada aos alunos de suas casas.  
  
__ O que explica a rivalidade entre Sonserina e Grifinória. - Anna concluiu.  
  
__ Exato. Bom, o tal Conciliamento viria - ela começou a ler o livro em voz alta, mas baixa o suficiente para só eles ouvirem. - "Com dois alunos, um de cada casa, que já se conhecessem antes, que fossem amigos e que quisessem fazer com que Grifinórios e Sonserinos se dessem bem".  
  
__ Eu e a maninha queríamos fazer isso! - Anna exclamou. - E até fizemos esse brasão aqui - pegou o desenho dentro das vestes, já que o brasão de Harry já tinha voltado ao normal há tempos. - para podermos fazer a nossa "Reforma Sonserina", como quisemos chamar a tentativa!  
  
__ O fato é que a simples presença dessas duas pessoas dentro de Hogwarts já, digamos, melhora o clima entre Grifinórios e Sonserinos. Vocês duas JÁ se davam bem. Gina Weasley começou a namorar Luke Fields da Sonserina. E Harry já até se considera AMIGO de Draco Malfoy.  
  
__ Nossa maior vitória!! - Anna fez uma pose triunfante. Com certeza, se Harry e Hermione fossem animes, estariam com imensas gotas em suas cabeças.  
  
__ Mas há um problema. Quando isso começasse a acontecer, se o processo for atrapalhado ou interrompido, Grifinória e Sonserina entrariam, literalmente, em guerra, a qual envolveria até mesmo ex-alunos.  
  
__ Uma guerra que terminaria envolvendo outras pessoas e acabaria destruindo a nós todos. - Harry deduziu.  
  
__ Exato! Agora, qual o interesse de Voldemort em causar essa guerra?  
  
__ E desde quando aquela serpente deseja algo além de uma guerra? No mínimo ele espera vencer a guerra e dominar o mundo, como sempre quis!  
  
__ Bom - Anna falou - então se alguma de nós se tornar inimiga uma da outra, isso seria o que o livro diz sobre atrapalhar ou interromper o processo. Afinal, isso tudo começou com a nossa amizade.  
  
__ EXATO!! - Hermione se empolgou, atraindo vários olhares para eles. - Exato. - repetiu em tom mais baixo.  
  
__ Mas então você descobriu tudo, Mione! - Anna comentou.  
  
__ O que eu também estava tentando descobrir era como Voldemort retiraria a alma de vocês. Dementadores seriam inúteis. Eu pesquisei sobre eles, pensando nessa possibilidade, mas a alma que eles absorvem é perdida para sempre.  
  
__ Talvez, quando o professor disse que ele quer nossas almas, tenha sido no sentido figurado.  
  
__ Eu também pensei nisso, mas não. Vejam essa figura. - ela virou o livro para Anna e Harry. O desenho mostrava uma espécie de altar, com uma pessoa deitada e algo saindo de dentro dela, o que parecia ser a alma.  
  
__ Algum ritual, então.  
  
__ Também não! Eu pesquisei todos os livros de rituais que não estão na Área Privativa da biblioteca!  
  
__ Sinceramente, como você consegue ler tantos livros em tão pouco tempo? - Harry perguntou, recebendo um olhar feio de Hermione.  
  
__ Mas Mione, se para a guerra se desencadear a única coisa que Voldemort precisa é que sejamos inimigas, pra que ele vai precisar de nossas almas??  
  
__ Isso eu também ainda não descobri. Mas estou...  
  
Ela foi interrompida por um berro que veio de trás dela.  
  
__ TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA!!!! TREINO!!! AGORA!!! - Angelina gritava a plenos pulmões, atraindo todo mundo. Harry parecia ter se esquecido, porque caiu da cadeira quando Angelina gritou.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
__ Legal, pelo menos não estamos perdidas nessa história, que nem cego em tiroteio. - Fayth comentou com Anna, enquanto esperavam o treino prático começar, já que o time ainda estava ouvindo as técnicas de Angelina.  
  
__ Mas ainda faltam duas peças no quebra-cabeças. Qual a utilidade de nossas almas e como Voldemort vai se apoderar delas.  
  
__ Com algum tipo de ritual, não?  
  
__ Mione não achou na área livre da biblioteca. Harry vai até a Área Privativa esta noite, procurar algum livro sobre rituais. Mudando de assunto, onde está seu namorado?  
  
Fayth ficou um pouco vermelha, mas sorriu.  
  
__ Ele já vem.  
  
__ Foi tão romântico ele te pedindo em namoro!!! - ela disse, com uma cara sonhadora.  
  
__ E vocês foram tããão discretos!! Eu falei para ficar quieta lá dentro daquele armário!!  
  
__ Eu não resisti!!!  
  
__ É, nós percebemos!! - Draco chegava e se sentava ao lado de Fayth, roubando-lhe um beijo. - E foi tudo armação sua, né, sua danada! - ele olhou para a namorada.  
  
__ Eu estava com vergonha, saber que ela estava ali dentro me fez sentir um pouco mais segura. Só que não era para ela arrastar a escola inteira junto!  
  
__ Eu só os levei porque eles me seguiram! Quando eu disse o que ia fazer...  
  
__ Não dissesse! - Draco e Fayth disseram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
__ Tá legal, eles foram por livre e espontânea pressão! Eu não ia ficar segurando vela sozinha!  
  
__ É, levou junto um castiçal! - Fayth rosnou.  
  
__ Não reclama! Deu tudo certo no final, não deu? Vocês estão namorando, não estão?  
  
__ Esse não é...  
  
__ AI, ELES ESTÃO ENTRANDO EM CAMPO!!! - Anna gritou, empolgada.  
  
__ AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! - Fayth gritou de alegria.  
  
__ Nossa, imagina quando vocês forem assistir ao jogo... - Draco riu, encantado com a expressão fascinada de Fayth.  
  
Continua... 


	7. O jogo e os acessos de fúria

__ VOCÊ VIU COMO ELES VOAVAM??? - Anna comentava, efusiva, com Fayth, que, àquela altura, já ignorava Draco por completo. Andavam pela grama, voltando para Hogwarts.  
  
__ FOI DEMAIS, FOI DEMAIS!!! E RONY DEMONSTROU SER UM ÓTIMO GOLEIRO!!!  
  
__ MAL POSSO ESPERAR POR SÁBADO!!!! VAI SER O DIA MAIS FELIZ DA MINHA VIDA!!!!  
  
__ Fayth... - Draco falou. - Esqueceu que eu existo?  
  
__ Desculpa!! - ela falou, sorrindo amarelo. - Mas isso é com o que a gente sempre sonhou!!! - ela se dependurou no pescoço de Draco. Já tinha perdido completamente a vergonha de estar namorando.  
  
__ Tudo bem, mas não precisa ignorar minha existência!  
  
Fayth continuou falando, mas Anna começou a sentir o mesmo torpor que sentiu antes de ter os pesadelos. Tentou se manter acordada, inutilmente. Logo já tinha sido engolfada pela escuridão completa e a figura de Lorde Voldemort estava de pé à sua frente.  
  
__ Outra vez??? Nos deixe em paz!!! - ela ouviu sua voz claramente. - Sabemos o que quer, não vai conseguir!!! - "desta vez eu não terei medo", prometeu a si mesma.  
  
__ Acha mesmo que Dumbledore pode me manter tão afastado de Hogwarts quanto ele diz que pode? - Voldemort perguntou, sua voz rouca e fria fez Anna pensar que mil facas em brasa cortavam seu corpo. Mas a sua expressão ainda era de raiva, não de dor ou medo.  
  
__ Não acho. Tenho certeza. - ela falou, com um sorriso desdenhoso. - Tanto que você não tem coragem de chegar nem a mil quilômetros daqui! Usa de truques sujos para me amedrontar!! Pois não vai conseguir desta vez!!! - ela gritou.  
  
Foi a vez de Voldemort sorrir.  
  
__ Menina tola... Aquela a quem chama de "irmã" pertence a mim! O que quer que você faça será inútil! Eu tenho meus meios de chegar a Hogwarts e fazer o que quero!  
  
__ E então porque não o fez até agora???  
  
Mas a figura de Voldemort tornou-se embaçada e difusa, até que Anna retornou à realidade.  
  
__ Mana, você tá legal??? - Fayth segurava a mão dela com força. Estavam na Ala Hospitalar como Anna pode reparar.  
  
__ Por que estamos aqui??  
  
__ Você apagou por três dias!!!  
  
__ O QUÊ????? - ela se sentou bruscamente, assustada.  
  
__ Três dias, em coma, senhorita Foster. - Dumbledore, que estava sentado diante de sua cama, se manifestou.  
  
__ Mas como??? Isso é impossível, eu não passei cinco minutos con... Discutindo com Voldemort!!!  
  
__ A nossa mente pode ser muito traiçoeira nessas situações, Anna. - ele disse, com sua calma habitual. - O que para você foi um minuto para nós foi um dia.  
  
__ Quanta raiva você teve!!! - Fayth apertou a mão dela com mais força. - Draco até pensou que eu estivesse tendo outro ataque de fúria (mas isso eu já superei)!!  
  
__ Você sentiu o que eu senti outra vez? - Anna tornou a deitar-se.  
  
__ Sim, mas não vi o que viu. Mas a sua raiva... Foi quase maior que a minha!  
  
__ Você chegou até mesmo a ter febre. - Dumbledore disse, no tom calmo, mas com um estranho brilho nos olhos. - Pensamos até mesmo que talvez não resistisse.  
  
__ Ah, nem tanto, professor! Vaso ruim não quebra! - Fayth arriscou uma brincadeira, levando um tapa na cabeça.  
  
__ Vaso ruim é a tua vó!!  
  
__ Não briguem, meninas. A senhorita Foster ainda está em uma situação muito delicada, não deve gastar sua energia.  
  
__ Escuta, quando eu vou poder sair daqui?  
  
__ Por favor, senhor diretor!! - Madame Pomfrey entrava na Ala Hospitalar, trazendo um líquido pouco convidativo em um copo. - Deixem a menina descansar, ela passou três dias em coma!!  
  
__ Nós sabemos disso, Papoula. Mas é melhor que ela relate o que sonhou agora do que mais tarde, quando a mente dela vai estar mais confusa.  
  
__ Mas diretor...  
  
__ Por favor, Papoula. Não vou me demorar aqui.  
  
Visivelmente contrariada, Madame Pomfrey deixou o copo na cabeceira de Anna e saiu, recomendando à menina que bebesse o líquido, assim que terminasse de falar.  
  
__ Pois muito bem, Anna. - ele disse, em um tom quase paternal. - Se estiver pronta, por favor, me relate o que ele disse a você.  
  
__ Ele... Disse que tem meios de chegar a Hogwarts, fazer o que quer. Ele também disse que a maninha - ela apertou a mão de Fayth com força - pertence a ele.  
  
__ Ele disse isso? - Dumbledore não pareceu surpreso como fingiu estar.  
  
__ Sim. Foi depois disso que eu acordei.  
  
Um incômodo silêncio se seguiu. Fayth não queria dizer nada, com medo de desencadear sua fúria e estragar metade da Ala Hospitalar. Dumbledore parecia analisar o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Anna não parecia disposta a falar mais nada.  
  
__ Professor Dumbledore... - Anna disse após algum tempo.  
  
__ Sim, Anna?  
  
__ Por que EU tenho esses sonhos? Por que ele insiste em ME contatar??  
  
__ Infelizmente eu não tenho a resposta para a sua pergunta, Anna. Há muito tempo eu não tenho contato com Tom e... Eu não saberia dizer como a mente dele está funcionando.  
  
__ Ah... Claro...  
  
__ Bom, agora beba seu remédio antes que Papoula me mate. - ele concluiu, com um sorriso bondoso. - Vamos, senhorita Kvar... - ele pôs a mão no ombro de Fayth, que se recusou a sair. - Por favor, senhorita, antes que nós sejamos obrigados a ficar aqui, por motivo de força maior. - ele brincou, ao ver Madame Pomfrey voltando, com cara de poucos amigos.  
  
__ Certo. Se cuida, maninha! - ela depositou um beijo no rosto da irmã e saiu.  
  
__ Agora beba a poção, senhorita Foster. - Madame Pomfrey enfiou o copo na mão de Anna, não lhe dando muita opção a não ser beber e logo em seguida cair em um profundo sono sem sonhos, que era exatamente o que ela estava precisando.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
No dia seguinte Anna retornou ao convívio dos outros. Ainda bem, pois era o dia da primeira partida de Quadribol. Fayth só não pulou em cima dela porque recebera ordens estritas de Dumbledore para não fazê-lo, já que Anna não estava totalmente recuperada.  
  
__ É HOJE!!! - Fayth gritava como louca, empoleirada em Draco, na mesa da Sonserina e atraindo o olhar raivoso de Pansy Parkinson. - É HOJE!!!  
  
__ Eu acho que meio mundo sabe que "é hoje", Kvar! - Pansy rosnou, furiosa.  
  
Fayth apenas mostrou a língua para Pansy, que entortou o garfo que usava.  
  
__ Como consegue gostar de uma garota tão infantil, Draco?? - ela perguntou, indignada.  
  
__ Pelo menos ela tem personalidade, Parkinson. - Draco falou, com seu desdém normal.  
  
__ E você também, não é Malfoy? Que deu para andar com Potter e CIA LTDA.  
  
__ Por favor, vocês não vão brigar, vão? Não estou com vontade de ouvir a voz esganiçada da Pansy misturada com a sua, Draco. É muito contraste.  
  
Draco abafou uma risada, recebendo um olhar assassino de Pansy.  
  
__ MANA!!! - o grito de Anna ecoou pelo Salão Principal. Fayth olhou para a mesa da Grifinória e viu a irmã de pé e acenando. - VAMOS LOGO!!!  
  
__ Vamos lá? - ela perguntou para Draco, que sorriu em resposta. - Então vamos. Tchau, Pansy! - ela falou, num tom de voz provocante, fazendo Pansy bufar de ódio.  
  
Anna catou Fayth pelo braço e saiu correndo com ela, como se achassem que o campo ia sair voando junto com os jogadores e elas não poderiam ver o jogo. Draco apenas riu e foi atrás delas.  
  
---------------------------  
  
__ HARRY POTTER PEGA O POMO PELA GRIFINÓRIA!!! - a voz de Lino Jordan ecoou pelas arquibancadas, arrancando aplausos efusivos de quase toda ela, com exceção da arquibancada da Corvinal, decepcionada, e parte da Sonserina. Nesta, Draco aplaudia, um pouco retraído e Fayth quase pulava de lá, de tão eufórica estava. Mas quase realmente caiu, sendo segurada a tempo pelo namorado.  
  
__ Calma, querida! Não precisa cometer suicídio só porque já realizou um sonho!  
  
__ Não brinca, Draco! Eu quase caí mesmo!  
  
__ É, eu percebi. Quando foi que ganhou uns quilinhos a mais? - ele zombou, recebendo um olhar feio.  
  
__ Sem beijos até amanhã pela gracinha.  
  
__ Você não faria isso comigo! - ele falou, em tom desesperado, mas brincalhão.  
  
__ Ah, faria sim!  
  
__ Não faria não. - ele a abraçou, fazendo os seus rostos ficarem muito próximos. - Você não resiste a mim.  
  
__ Onde você aprendeu a ser TÃO convencido?  
  
__ Prática, minha cara. Prática. - ele sorriu, divertido.  
  
__ Mas se pensa que eu vou te beijar, está...  
  
Foi calada pelos lábios dele em cima dos seus. Após alguns segundos ele a soltou, com um sorriso.  
  
__ Absolutamente certo. - ela concluiu seu pensamento, tonta.  
  
__ Eu disse que você não resiste a mim.  
  
__ Alguém precisa controlar o seu ego.  
  
__ Meio difícil, quando quem dá a sugestão ajuda a elevá-lo. - ele zombou, dando outro beijo nela.  
  
Foi tudo muito rápido. Num momento, Draco estava beijando Fayth, que correspondia com prazer. No outro, era empurrado para longe, não pelos braços dela, mas pela energia que a circundava.  
  
__ Fayth? - ele arriscou. Não obteve resposta alguma. Os outros alunos não pareceram perceber, já abandonando a arquibancada. Ele arriscou uma olhada para a arquibancada da Grifinória e viu Hermione amparando Anna nos braços, desacordada. - Fayth, acorda! - ele tentava, em vão, trazê-la à realidade.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
__ Outra vez! Criatividade não é seu forte, é?? - Anna rosnou, com muita raiva do homem sentado à sua frente.  
  
__ Se soubesse o que realmente é meu forte, não seria tão atrevida. - ele disse, girando a varinha nas mãos.  
  
__ Sei mais sobre você do que pode imaginar, Voldemort!  
  
__ Mesmo? E sabe do que sou capaz?  
  
__ Hunf, o que pretende fazer? Me atacar aqui?? Dentro da minha mente?? No meu domínio???  
  
__ Sabe que essa não é uma má idéia? - ele se levantou, odioso. Ergueu a varinha e a apontou para o peito dela. - Crucio.  
  
Anna teve certeza de que preferiria morrer a sentir aquela dor. Nada que jamais sentira se comparava àquilo. Era como se mil facas em brasa cortassem seu corpo em mil pedaços. Se aquilo perdurasse por mais um segundo que fosse, ela tinha certeza que morreria. Queria que parasse, desejou que parasse. Então, sentiu o chão abaixo dela se desfazer e viu Hermione gritar, tentando segurá-la. Depois, o mundo apagou.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
__ Saia daqui, Malfoy!! - a arquibancada começou a tremer, como se um terremoto tivesse se iniciado ali. - Você me dá nojo!!  
  
Draco se aproximou dela, mas ela recuou.  
  
__ NÃO SE APROXIME!!! SAIA DAQUI, SAIA, SAIA!!!  
  
O chão onde Fayth pisava se rompeu e ela caiu da arquibancada. Draco, após, em vão, tentar impedir a queda de Fayth, ouviu um grito vindo da arquibancada vermelha e dourada. O mesmo havia acontecido lá.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
__ Draco, como elas estão?? - Harry e Rony chegavam na Ala Hospitalar, ainda com as roupas do Quadribol, aflitos. Tinham acabado de saber do que tinha acontecido por Neville, que vira Anna desmaiar, e deduziram que ocorrera algo de ruim com Fayth também.  
  
__ Nada bem... - Draco falou, com a preocupação estampada nos olhos e na voz. - As duas tiveram lesões por todo o corpo e muitos ossos quebrados, além de traumatismo craniano. A queda foi muito grande. Hermione foi chamar Dumbledore, Weasley. - falou, ao ver Rony olhando para todos os lados.  
  
__ Senhor Malfoy? - Madame Pomfrey abriu a porta da Ala Hospitalar, com o semblante preocupadíssimo.  
  
__ Que foi?? Fayth está bem??  
  
__ Ela despertou e quer falar com você. Vocês dois esperam aqui fora! Mas seja breve porque a transferência dela e da senhorita Foster para o St. Mungus já está sendo acertada.  
  
__ Transferir??? - os três garotos gritaram ao mesmo tempo. - Draco quase derrubou Pomfrey ao entrar. Ao ver a namorada toda enfaixada e com o ar cansado, quase chorou.  
  
__ Fayth... - ele murmurou, a voz trêmula.  
  
__ Eu... - ela falou, a voz muito fraca e baixa. - Não queria dizer nada daquilo. Não era eu falando, eu juro.  
  
__ Eu sei, pombinha. - ele segurou a mão dela, como se segurasse a mais frágil forma de vida.  
  
__ Pombinha? - ela riu com dificuldade. - Que raio de apelido é esse?  
  
__ Não sei... Achei que ia gostar.  
  
__ Eu te amo, Draco. - ela disse, pela primeira vez, desde que começaram a namorar.  
  
__ Não acredito que essa é a primeira cena que sou obrigada a ver logo que acordo, depois de um tombo daqueles! - a voz também fraca de Anna chamou a atenção dos dois. - Que coisa mais melosa.  
  
__ Maninha, você está horrível! - Fayth se permitiu brincar.  
  
__ Você também não ganha nenhum concurso do jeito que está!  
  
__ O que ele está fazendo com a gente? - Fayth falou, com raiva. - Ele quer nos matar?  
  
__ Ele me atacou, maninha. Não sei como, mas ele me atacou dentro de meu sonho, com a Maldição Cruciatus.  
  
__ Deve ter sido nessa hora que o chão rachou. - ela concluiu. - Hunf... Ele conseguiu, nos tirou de Hogwarts.  
  
__ Quê? - Anna não compreendeu.  
  
__ Estamos sendo transferidas para o St. Mungus o quanto antes. Não conseguirão tratar da gente aqui.  
  
__ Sinto-me feliz em dizer que está enganada, senhorita Kvar. - Dumbledore entrou na Ala Hospitalar, acompanhado de Harry, Rony e Hermione. - Eu fiz um acordo com vários médicos do St. Mungus e eles virão até aqui, com todo o equipamento possível.  
  
Anna e Fayth não esconderam o alívio.  
  
__ Claro que, desta vez, ele quase conseguiu. - Dumbledore tornou a falar, sua voz mais envelhecida do que nunca. - Se este acordo não fosse firmado, vocês seriam obrigadas a sair de Hogwarts e estariam submetidas ao poder de Voldemort.  
  
__ Eu não suporto mais esses desmaios e sonhos, professor! - Anna suplicou. - Não tem uma maneira de fazer parar???  
  
__ Infelizmente eu não sei de maneira nenhuma, mas farei o possível para aliviar o seu sofrimento, Anna.  
  
Hermione fez sinal de que já sabia de algo, mas não deixou Dumbledore notar.  
  
__ Certo, agora dêem licença daqui! - Madame Pomfrey foi colocando todos para fora, sem cerimônia alguma.  
  
__ Eu te amo. - Fayth repetiu. Draco sorriu e respondeu.  
  
__ Eu também.  
  
------------------------------  
  
__ Mas você só dá azar!! - Fayth dizia a Anna, logo após receberem alta, uma semana e meia depois. - Mal acabou de sair daqui e já voltou! Você é pior que o Harry! Que tal vocês dois fazerem carteirinha aqui?  
  
__ Ah, Fayth, não fala besteira! Anda logo que eu quero falar com a Mione desde o dia que a gente caiu!  
  
__ Falar o quê?  
  
__ Eu acho que ela descobriu alguma coisa!  
  
__ Sobre...?  
  
__ Os meus pesadelos! Sobre o porquê de Voldemort querer tanto me desestabilizar!  
  
__ Dâh! Claro que é pra ver se você desiste e vira minha inimiga!  
  
__ A carta dizia que você se tornaria minha inimiga, não eu!  
  
__ Aquela carta nem remetente tinha!  
  
__ Mas na atual conjuntura, devemos acreditar em quase tudo!  
  
__ Certo. - Fayth desistiu. - Vamos lá então.  
  
Elas saíram da Ala Hospitalar, indo direto à biblioteca, onde Anna combinara de encontrar com Hermione. Não foi surpresa alguma ver Harry, Draco e Rony lá também.  
  
__ Que bom que está melhor, meu amor!- Draco se levantou e abraçou Fayth.  
  
__ Obrigada pela parte que me toca. - Anna brincou.  
  
Harry, numa tentativa de irritar e imitar Draco, se levantou e abraçou Anna.  
  
__ Que bom que está melhor, meu amor! - Todos riram, menos Draco, que apenas olhou para Harry com cara de poucos amigos.  
  
__ O que você descobriu, Mione?? - Anna cortou o clima ruim que começara a se instalar entre Harry e Draco.  
  
__ Algo que talvez possa explicar o porque de Voldemort tentar com tanto afinco deixar você maluca.  
  
Ela pegou um livro na mochila, grande e empoeirado e o abriu na mesa, fazendo muito barulho.  
  
__ Consegui pegar esse livro na seção reservada, graças ao seu pai. - Hermione virou-se para Fayth.  
  
__ O que o livro diz, Hermione! - Anna perguntou, aflita.  
  
__ Ele diz aquilo tudo que a gente já sabe sobre a profecia e etc. Mas ele acrescenta uma coisa. - Hermione disse, começando a ler em voz alta.  
  
"Por ser uma alma um pouco perturbada, a pessoa que for o par sonserino do Conciliamento, tem forte tendência a se virar para o lado das trevas. Seus ataques de fúria são avassaladores e perigosíssimos. O par grifinório tem por função, além de ajudar a conciliar Grifinória e Sonserina, impedir que o seu parceiro se torne mal, agindo exatamente como um Yin, da antiga magia chinesa Yin Yang. Uma âncora para que o outro não sucumba à arte das trevas."  
  
__ É, isso explica bastante. - Rony falou, sem perceber a cara que as irmãs faziam.  
  
__ Então EU sou um suporte pra Fayth? - ela falou, incrédula.  
  
__ E EU tenho tendências a me virar para o lado das trevas?? - no mesmo tom da irmã.  
  
__ É o que diz aqui. - Mione apontou para o livro.  
  
__ Mas isso não explica o porquê de Voldemort insistir nesse negócio dos sonhos!! - Anna falou, nervosa.  
  
__ Eu acho que Voldemort está tentando te desestabilizar, para que não consiga controlar Fayth. Assim ele poderá controlá-la mais facilmente.  
  
__ Então foi isso que ele quis dizer quando disse que eu pertenço a ele. - Fayth falou, seu tom de voz derrotado. - Ele é a treva. É pra ele que eu tenho "tendências" a me virar.  
  
__ Tudo de ruim está representado naquela figura, que eu nem sei se posso chamar de humana. - Anna falou. - Tá mais pra Frankenstein! Osso de um, carne do outro, sangue do outro... Irc!  
  
__ Obrigado pela parte que me toca! - Harry falou, emburrado. - O sangue nele é meu, lembra? Só não te mostro porque Fawkes me curou e não deixou cicatrizes, ainda bem. Já me basta essa belezinha na testa. - ele disse, colocando um tom irônico no "belezinha".  
  
__ Eu não quis irritar você, Harry! Mas que ele tá igual a um Frankenstein, ah, isso ele tá!  
  
__ E veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos este ano as coisas estão acontecendo e não estão girando em torno de você! - Rony comentou.  
  
__ Obrigada pela parte que nos toca!!! - Anna e Fayth quase gritaram, ao mesmo tempo. Madame Pince as repreendeu.  
  
__ Foi mal... - Rony disse, com um sorriso amarelo para as irmãs.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Anna estava deitada em sua cama, no dia seguinte, olhando para a janela. A responsabilidade sobre ela era ainda maior, porque, se falhasse, Voldemort conseguiria o que queria. Ela não poderia mais ter medo ou raiva durante os pesadelos com Voldemort.  
  
Mas ela realmente não agüentava mais ter aqueles pesadelos e estava contando com Hermione para aprender a bloquear sua mente. Só que a mesma ainda estava quebrando a cabeça na biblioteca, tentando descobrir uma poção, um feitiço, alguma coisa que a protegesse.  
  
__ Anna? - a garota despertou de seus pensamentos. Carol, uma segundanista amiga dela, a chamava. - Você tá legal? Tem andado muito estranha.  
  
__ Só estou um pouco cansada, Carol. - mentiu. Ela não precisava saber do que estava se passando. Já tinha gente demais preocupada com aquilo.  
  
__ Aquela garota Sonserina não fez nada com você, fez?  
  
__ Claro que não!! Fayth é minha melhor amiga! Só teve a infelicidade de pegar o Chapéu Seletor no dia em que ele deu defeito! - Anna brincou. - Na verdade ela caiu na Sonserina por causa dos pais dela. Eu não entendo o porque dessa implicância de Grifinória e Sonserina! É muita besteira! Às vezes a pessoa é boa mas só porque é Sonserina já é tachada como bruxo das trevas!  
  
__ Mas você tem que concordar que nenhum bruxo da Grifinória é comparsa de Você-sabe-quem!  
  
__ Acha mesmo? - ela disse, com um olhar de descrença para a outra garota.  
  
__ Diga um! Apenas um!  
  
__ Pedro Pettigrew. - falou, tranqüila.  
  
__ Está louca??? Pedro é um herói!! Meu pai me contou o que houve, morreu por causa de Sirius Black, um louco que fugiu de Azkaban!  
  
__ Não chame Black de louco, Carol. Você não sabe nem de metade da verdade!  
  
__ Mas você parece saber a verdade inteira! - ela se irritou.  
  
__ E sei mesmo! - Anna também se irritou.  
  
__ Pois então me conte, já que sabe tanto!  
  
__ Pra quê? Você não vai acreditar em mim mesmo! - Anna se levantou e já ia saindo do quarto.  
  
__ Tente!  
  
__ Tentar o quê?  
  
__ Me contar! Meu pai sempre desconversa quando eu pergunto alguma coisa sobre isso! Dumbledore disse que você-sabe-quem voltou e meu pai diz que Dumbledore é louco! Papai até mesmo queria me tirar de Hogwarts!  
  
__ Quem é seu pai??  
  
__ Pensei que soubesse! Ah, esqueci que você é trouxa! Meu pai é Cornélio Fudge, ministro da magia!  
  
Continua... - - - - - - - AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Acabei mais um capítulo!!! Vocês sabem, isso é exaustivo! Mas chega de papo furado! Para a alegria da Suu-chan e da Pretty Sakura (as primeiras a postarem reviews, por isso, as únicas que eu SEI que estão lendo) eu já estou escrevendo o oitavo e idéias não param de brotar deste cérebro insano!  
  
Suu, eu não comento dos filmes porque eu e a minha maninha (a Anna, ela existe, apesar de eu, ao contrário da Fayth (meu nome é Lien, não Fayth), não conhecê-la pessoalmente.) não quisemos que os filmes fossem comentados, já que eles distorcem um pouco a história dos livros. Apesar de que seria engraçado ver a Fayth comentando que o Draco do filme é mais bonito que o em pessoa ou coisa do tipo.  
  
Anninha (close no meu sorrisinho sádico)... Tem surpresinha pra você no oitavo capítulo! E não conto, não conto, não conto!!! Esse vai ser o único capítulo que você não vai revisar porque você AINDA não pode ficar sabendo do que é!!! Eu ESPERO que você goste, porque eu sei que se você não gostar eu posso começar a treinar para a maratona de São Silvestre...  
  
Beijinhos e até a próxima loucura!!!! 


	8. Aldareon, a terra das almas

__ Ah, tá explicado! - Anna falou, mais irritada ainda. - O louco aqui é seu pai! Harry quase foi morto ano passado e ele diz que foi trabalho aleatório de Bartô Crouch Jr, que enlouqueceu, certo?? Errado!!! Voldemort está vivo, mandou Crouch fazer tudo aquilo!!! Seu pai é um idiota e só vai tornar as coisas piores por esconder a verdade das pessoas!!!  
  
__ Não ouse falar assim de meu pai!!!  
  
__ Senão o que você vai fazer??? Chorar??? Contar pra MacGonagall?? À vontade!!! Seu pai é um idiota sim!!! Você acha que o quê? Harry gosta tanto de aparecer que fez tudo aquilo consigo mesmo???? Ou que apenas uma pessoa, louca, de acordo com seu pai, teria intelecto suficiente para armar tudo aquilo, desde colocar o nome de Harry no Cálice de Fogo até transformar a Taça Tribruxo numa Chave de Portal?? Seu pai tem uma explicação plausível para tudo aquilo???  
  
Carol estava muda e perplexa. Nem ela sabia de tanto sobre o que tinha acontecido ano passado.  
  
__ Eu pensei que não!! Agora, com sua licença! - ela saiu do dormitório, num rompante.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
__ Que ótimo, eu estou sendo contagiada pelos acessos de raiva da maninha. - Anna disse, com a cabeça baixa sentada à mesa da Grifinória, para o café. Ela não estava comendo.  
  
__ Coma alguma coisa! - Harry disse, endireitando a garota na cadeira. - Ficar sem comer não vai te ajudar em nada!  
  
__ Ah, é deprimente e desesperante ter tanta coisa sobre as nossas costas. - disse, bebericando seu suco de morango.  
  
__ Come! - Harry disse, quase autoritário. - Antes que eu enfie goela abaixo!  
  
__ Ih, tá! Não precisa ficar nervosinho! - ela mordeu um pedaço de bolo, um pouco a contragosto. - Se bem que eu costumo ficar nervosa quando falam mal de alguém que eu gosto. Ouse falar mal da Fayth pra você ver o que acontece! - ela brincou. - E a Carol, coitada, falou mal do Sirius, que, mesmo eu não conhecendo pessoalmente, já adoooro ele!  
  
Harry sorriu, olhando a garota ao seu lado. Passou um estranho pensamento por sua cabeça. E se ele "desconvidasse" Cho Chang para o Baile? Ela não parecia querer ir mesmo... Não... A Anna vai com o Dino. Mas ele queria ir com a Gina, só que achava que ela não ia querer ir com ele...  
  
__ Harry, você tá me ouvindo? - ele acordou com Anna chamando ele.  
  
__ Quê? Falou comigo, Anna? Desculpa, eu estava distraído.  
  
__ É, eu percebi! Eu perguntei onde estão Rony e Hermione.  
  
Harry abafou uma risada.  
  
__ Eles pareciam "muy" ocupados quando eu os vi pela última vez, na sala da MacGonagall.  
  
__ Aah, sei... - Anna deu um sorriso maroto. - Finalmente aqueles dois tomaram alguma atitude quanto a isso...  
  
"É, Harry, falta você..." - o garoto pensou. Depois deu uma gargalhada.  
  
__ Que foi?? - a garota olhou para ele, como se ele tivesse ficado doido.  
  
__ Nada, Anninha. - ele disse, entre uma gargalhada e outra. - Eu já vou pra aula. - ele pegou os materiais e saiu da mesa, ainda gargalhando e deixando uma muito confusa Anna para trás.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
__ Sentiu saudades, Snape? - Anna sussurrou para Fayth, após perder vinte pontos para a Grifinória (Como se você mesmo soubesse para que serve arabasco! A erva está extinta a tanto tempo que ninguém sabe mais sua função!) , mas sem deixar o professor ouvir, apesar de ela ter certeza de que ele tinha ouvido, devido ao olhar que recebeu dele. - Pensei que fosse sua função nos ensinar! - Anna tornou a sussurrar, não queria que a Grifinória tornasse a ficar prejudicada por causa dela, muito menos em seu retorno às aulas. Fayth riu.  
  
__ O Harry estava muito estranho hoje. - Fayth sussurrou para Anna.  
  
__ Com você também? No café, a gente estava conversando, aí eu perguntei pra ele sobre a Mione e o Rony, que não tinham vindo tomar café, e primeiro ele não me ouviu. Depois ele respondeu que eles estavam na sala da MacGonagall, "ocupados" e depois que eu comentei alguma coisa, ele caiu na gargalhada e saiu da mesa.  
  
__ Comigo foi diferente. Ele tentou falar comigo e começou a falar de regras, garotas, regras novamente...  
  
__ Senhorita Foster, senhorita Kvar, estão picando o fígado de furão de maneira errada!  
  
__ Então porque, ao invés de nos reprimir por isso, não nos ensina como picar? - Fayth falou, com uma expressão inocente, quase real. Muitos alunos, grifinórios e sonserinos, abafaram risadinhas. Snape engoliu uma ofensa.  
  
__ O fígado de furão deve ser picado em cubos de igual tamanho, não um maior que o outro, senhorita Kvar. - ele disse, entre os dentes.  
  
__ Muito obrigada, professor, nunca mais vou me esquecer! - ela falou, com um sorriso sarcástico. Anna teve certeza de que se Fayth não fosse da Sonserina, Snape a teria matado ali mesmo.  
  
__ Regras, garotas, regras?? Eu pensei que estivesse tudo bem com ele e a Chang! Pra que diabos ele quer saber de garotas??  
  
__ Não sei, quando ele ia falar algo que talvez fizesse mais sentido, Hermione e Rony saíram puxando ele para a aula de Transfiguração.  
  
__ Algo está definitivamente perturbando ele...  
  
__ Será que as duas poderiam parar de tricotar e começarem a socar os dentes de alho selvagem para a poção?  
  
__ Tricotar?? O senhor está vendo alguma agulha ou lã por aqui? - Anna falou, inocentemente. Snape pareceu estar contando até um milhão. Virou as costas e foi para sua mesa, fingindo estar muito ocupado, mas a sala inteira viu quando ele quebrou sua pena em duas.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
__ Vocês duas são terríveis! - Harry ria-se dos relatos. - Snape não vai agüentar por muito tempo!!  
  
__ Vocês deveriam ser mais atentas à aula ao invés de ficar conversando. - Hermione repreendeu.  
  
__ Como se você fosse muito atenta, Mione! - Anna riu, mordendo um pedaço de carneiro. - Eu sei muito bem que você e o Rony mataram a primeira aula hoje!  
  
Rony e Hermione ficaram tão vermelhos que Anna tornou a rir.  
  
__ Do que está falando? - ela se fez de desentendida.  
  
__ Naaaada... - Anna cobriu o carneiro com suco de abóbora.  
  
__ Boa tarde, perdi alguma coisa? - Harry se sentava à mesa, ao lado de Anna e Rony.  
  
__ Traidor... - Rony murmurou. Harry riu um pouco.  
  
__ Pensei que podia contar pra Anna! Afinal ela é nossa amiga! E isso só era segredo mesmo para vocês dois! A escola inteira sabia que vocês dois ficariam juntos!  
  
__ Tá, isso não importa mais. - Hermione resolveu desviar o assunto. - Onde você se meteu?  
  
__ Precisei resolver uns assuntos. Nada importante. - ele sorriu, misterioso.  
  
__ Que tipo de assunto que você não pode falar nem pra gente? - Rony protestou.  
  
__ Surpresa, surpresa! - ele cortou. - Nossa, os elfos capricharam no almoço de hoje! - ele desviou o assunto.  
  
__ Você tá realmente muito esquisito hoje, Harry... - Anna disse, enfiando um garfo de comida na boca.  
  
__ Acha mesmo? - ele riu. - Você ainda não viu nada...  
  
__ Devo ficar assustada?  
  
__ Quem sabe?  
  
__ Dá pra vocês dois pararem? - Rony cortou, irritado. - Parece até que são namorados!  
  
Harry apenas tornou a rir e continuou comendo; Anna balançou a cabeça e disse "Ninguém merece..."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
O dia seguinte era sábado, mas ainda estava uma madrugada, um horário meio que nem sexta nem sábado. O dormitório do primeiro ano da Grifinória era pura paz. Anna nem estava tendo pesadelos! Dormia como um anjinho, tranqüila.  
  
Mas, a contrapartida, acordou. Não estava assustada, nem parecia ter sono. Apenas acordou. Sentiu um estranho impulso de sair da Torre, algo lá fora a chamava. E ela não ignorou tal chamado.  
  
Não se surpreendeu ao ver Harry na Sala Comunal, nem mesmo ao ver a cabeça de Sirius desaparecer da lareira. Apenas sorriu e continuou o seu caminho para fora da Torre.  
  
__ Onde vai, Anna? - Harry a interrogou.  
  
__ Sair. - ela sorriu.  
  
__ À essa hora??  
  
__ Você não pode falar nada sobre sair fora do horário.  
  
__ Tem razão, eu não estou em posição de te repreender... Mas aonde você vai?  
  
Ela sorriu novamente.  
  
__ Sair. - e foi até o quadro da Mulher Gorda, sendo seguida por Harry. - Quem disse que pode vir comigo?  
  
__ O castelo é público! - ele riu. - Vou aonde quiser, mesmo que tenha que te seguir para ir até lá.  
  
Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Ele conseguia ser muito mais cabeça dura do que ela imaginava.  
  
Eles cruzaram os corredores, o Salão Principal, o Saguão de Entrada, quando Harry a parou, segurando seu braço.  
  
__ Vai sair do castelo?  
  
__ Novamente você não pode falar nada sobre isso.  
  
Harry desistiu de saber alguma coisa e continuou a segui-la.  
  
Se ele tinha pensado que ela iria até a cabana de Hagrid, nunca esteve tão enganado. Ela, para seu pavor, adentrou a Floresta Proibida. Até pensou em fazê-la desistir, mas teve certeza de que seria inútil.  
  
Teve medo de que ela resolvesse ir até Aragogue, mas sentiu alívio ao vê-la tomar o rumo contrário. Então ela parou e sorriu para ele.  
  
__ Consegue ouvir??  
  
__ Ouvir??? O quê???  
  
__ A música!!!  
  
__ Música??? Anninha, você tá passando bem? - ele colocou a mão na testa dela, preocupado, mas ela tornou a andar e ele tornou a segui-la, agora com medo de ela se meter em confusão.  
  
Andaram algo que ele imaginou terem sido uns trezentos metros, e ela parou diante de um arbusto. E ele se sentiu a própria "Alice no país das Maravilhas" quando ela o arrastou para dentro do arbusto, que se abria numa espécie de túnel, cujas paredes eram feitas pelas sebes do arbusto.  
  
O que realmente impressionava ele é que ela parecia saber aonde ir. Então o túnel acabou em uma enorme clareira, mas, aparentemente, vazia.  
  
__ Ah... Anna, o que, exatamente, você espera encontrar aqui?  
  
__ Ah, não me diga que não os vê?? - seus olhos emanavam puro encanto.  
  
__ Quem?  
  
__ Todos eles!!! - e ela apontou para a clareira. Harry não sabia se internava Anna ou se deveria se sentir um idiota por não ver nada.  
  
__ Ah... Não. Não vejo nada.  
  
Anna sorriu e o pegou pela mão.  
  
__ Não tente ver com seus olhos nem ouvir com seus ouvidos.  
  
Harry olhava para Anna como se ela não fosse real. Uma estranha luz parecia sair dela desde o momento em que entraram na clareira.  
  
__ Veja com meus olhos e ouça com meus ouvidos. - ela segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e Harry olhou para dentro dos olhos dela. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer por todo o seu corpo e conseguiu, finalmente, ouvir uma música muito alta, animada e contagiante. Então Anna soltou seu rosto e ele olhou de volta para a clareira, ficando absolutamente estupefato.  
  
Haviam dezenas de pessoas ali! Se é que ele poderia chamá-los de pessoas. Os que mais se assemelhavam aos humanos eram altíssimos (para padrões humanos normais. Deveriam ter 1,90 de altura), tinham orelhas pontudas, olhos muito claros e quatro deles tocavam instrumentos medievais enquanto um cantava e tocava flauta (não ao mesmo tempo, CLARO), enquanto os outros (deviam ter uns quinze) dançavam.  
  
Os outros eram seres pouco maiores que elfos domésticos e também dançavam animadamente em volta de uma fogueira. Todos, sem exceção, usavam roupas medievais, era como voltar no tempo! Harry jamais veria uma cena como aquela, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos.  
  
__ Anna, quem são eles??? - Harry perguntou, após muito tempo embasbacado com a cena.  
  
Mas ela não respondeu, já estava dançando com os outros. Foi quando uma das mulheres mais altas foi até Harry e o pegou pelas mãos, o obrigando a dançar também.  
  
__ O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?? - Harry finalmente berrou. Mas parece que ninguém, a não ser a mulher com quem dançava, ouviu.  
  
__ Você está bem, querido? - ela disse, parecendo extremamente maternal. Sua voz era maravilhosa, assim como seu rosto.  
  
__ Eu só não estou entendendo que lugar é este, quem são vocês e como a Anna sabe que este lugar existe!!! - ele falou tudo de uma vez, assustado.  
  
__ Aqui é Aldareon, o nosso mundo.  
  
__ E quem diabos são vocês???  
  
__ Nós, os mais altos, somos elfos.  
  
__ Impossível!!! Elfos são criaturas pequenas!! Vocês... São enormes!!!  
  
__ Elfos domésticos são pequenos, jovem Harry. - ela sorriu e ele arregalou mais os olhos ao ver que a mulher sabia o nome dele. - Nós somos elfos selvagens.  
  
__ E os outros???  
  
__ São anões! Criaturas das florestas, pacíficas e com poderes mágicos impressionantes! O oposto dos gigantes.  
  
__ Como você sabe o meu nome???  
  
A mulher riu.  
  
__ Sabemos os nomes de todos! Nós criamos vocês!  
  
O queixo de Harry caiu tanto que a mulher riu, fazendo-o fechar a boca.  
  
__ É aqui que são criadas as almas das pessoas. Cada ser humano que nasce, só nasce porque tem uma alma. E é aqui, com toda a festa, toda a alegria, toda a felicidade, que criamos essas almas. Veja. - ela apontou para a fogueira. - Cada flama que se desprende da fogueira é uma alma. E toda alma nasce pura e boa.  
  
__ Mas... E... - mas a mulher pareceu ler os pensamentos de Harry.  
  
__ Pessoas como Tom Riddle, são pessoas que cresceram com tanta tristeza e revolta nos corações, que distorcem a verdadeira natureza de sua alma. Nenhuma alma nasce ruim, Harry.  
  
__ E como... A Anna sabe sobre este lugar???  
  
__ Algumas pessoas têm uma tão pura que nunca se esquecem de onde vieram. Pessoas com a alma corrompida não conseguem enxergar este lugar sem ajuda.  
  
Harry estava se sentindo mais à vontade com a mulher, que parecia ser sua conhecida de muitos anos.  
  
__ Então minha alma é corrompida?  
  
__ Sua alma está em conflito constante com a de Tom. Fayth também não conseguiria ver este lugar sem ajuda. A alma dela está em conflito com ela mesma.  
  
__ E por quê isso acontece?  
  
Ela não respondeu.  
  
__ Sabe por que Fayth está namorando Draco Malfoy?  
  
__ Por que se gostam? - arriscou.  
  
__ Eles são almas entrelaçadas. Duas flamas que surgiram juntas mas se separaram. Assim como a sua e a de... - ela parou. - Você percebeu que a Sonserina é representada por Draco Malfoy?  
  
__ Ahn... Sim. - ele falou, entendendo o que ela quis dizer com Draco representar a Sonserina. Ele era o aluno que mais se destacava, etc, etc.  
  
__ E quem é que representa a Grifinória?  
  
Harry engasgou. Olhou para a mulher ao lado com uma expressão tão estranha que ela riu.  
  
__ Você não estava acordado esta noite por acaso, e nem quis segui-la por acaso. E este lugar... Não está mais dentro dos limites de Hogwarts. E este sim é o lugar mais seguro do mundo.  
  
A mulher abandonou um Harry sem palavras e voltou a dançar. Anna, que até então estava dançando com um elfo muito mais alto que ela (o que não era muito difícil) correu até Harry e o pegou pelas mãos, dançando com ele, como se sempre tivesse feito isso.  
  
Harry também se sentiu confortável dançando com ela. Era extremamente agradável e familiar. Harry desejou que aquilo nunca acabasse. Puxou a menina para mais perto e a beijou, com doçura.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Eram quase meio-dia quando sentiu Rony pular em sua cama.  
  
__ Ah, Rony, não enche! - ele falou, com a voz totalmente embaralhada pelo sono.  
  
__ Você dormiu o dia todo, agora chega!!!  
  
__ Deixa eu dormir, o sonho tá tão bom...  
  
__ Sonhando com a Chang?? - Rony falou, num tom malicioso.  
  
__ Não... Creio que nunca mais vou perder meu tempo com aquela chinesinha...  
  
__ Tá. - Rony fingiu que acreditou. - Agora levanta e vamos almoçar.  
  
A contragosto, Harry levantou e trocou de roupa. Desanimado, se arrastou para o Salão e sentou-se à mesa, quase caindo de cara na comida, de tanto sono tinha.  
  
__ Nossa, Harry, a noite de ontem foi tão exaustiva assim? - Anna sussurrou ao ouvido dele, fazendo-o acordar imediatamente e ficar muito vermelho.  
  
__ Então... N- Não... - ele gaguejou e Anna riu.  
  
__ Não foi sonho, seu besta! Foi tudo muito real!  
  
__ Inclusive a parte do... - Harry apontou para a própria boca, com uma expressão que quase fez Anna gargalhar.  
  
__ Inclusive a parte do beijo.  
  
Harry se sentiu tão feliz que teve certeza de que era capaz de fazer seu Patrono durar para sempre mesmo sem nenhum dementador por perto. Segurou o rosto dela e a beijou de novo, desta vez tendo certeza de que estava muito lúcido e de que toda a escola olhava para eles.  
  
Continua...  
  
HUHUHUHUHU... Não me mata, viu Anninha e também nenhum partidário de Cho Chang! Eu detesto aquela garota (close em mim destruindo uma bonequinha de uma chinesinha)... Eu sei que o cap ficou muito curto, mas esse foi só um pedacinho especial.  
  
1000 beijokas pra minha maninha, pra Pretty Sakura, pra Suu-chan, pra Angelina Granger e pra quem mais teve coragem pra ler isso. -_-0  
  
Té a próxima, folks! 


	9. O Baile arruinado

Àquela altura, todo mundo já sabia que Harry Potter estava namorando uma garota do primeiro ano. E, logicamente, quem era a garota. Anna começou a fazer tanto sucesso que, se Hermione não tivesse dado um jeito em Rita Skeeter no ano passado, ela estaria na primeira página do Profeta Diário e do Semanário das Bruxas durante um mês.  
  
__ Esse território é muito hostil! - Anna reclamava, sentada ao lado de Harry e de frente para Rony e Hermione, na Sala Comunal. - Não que seja ruim estar namorando, é ótimo. - ela acrescentou rapidamente, ao ver o olhar "carente" de Harry. - Mas é MUITO estranho e incômodo ver as pessoas olhando para você e cochichando em seguida. Ou mesmo receber cartas anônimas iguais às que Hermione recebeu quando a idiota da Skeeter inventou que ela era sua namorada. Ultimamente não tenho aberto nenhuma carta sem remetente.  
  
__ Pelo menos você não recebeu nenhum berrador. - Hermione falou, tristemente, lembrando-se do ano passado. - Nem uma carta recheada de pus de bubotúberas. - ela começou a esfregar as mãos nervosamente, como se apenas por se lembrar suas mão doessem. Rony segurou as mãos dela, num gesto de apoio.  
  
__ É porque só faz dois dias que eu e o Harry estamos namorando então não deu tempo para as fãs mais apaixonadas darem o seu parecer.  
  
__ Às vezes eu não acredito que eu tenha tantas fãs... - Harry riu, passando a mão pelos cabelos, que apontavam para todos os lados.  
  
__ Não fica feliz com isso não porque, se eu tenho algum defeito, ele se chama ciúmes.  
  
__ Meu Deus, eu estou namorando a garota mais modesta do castelo!! O único defeito que ela tem é o ciúme!  
  
Harry se arrependeu da brincadeira, pois levou um tapa no ombro e descobriu que a menina tinha um braço forte.  
  
__ Eu estive pesquisando... - Hermione começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por um muxoxo de "Novidade..." vindo de Harry, Rony e Anna. Lançou um olhar mortífero a todos e continuou falando. - Eu estive pesquisando sobre o lugar onde Anna levou Harry. Mas não achei nada que fosse sequer parecido com o que vocês dois me descreveram!  
  
__ Eu posso levar vocês até lá. - Anna falou, tranqüilamente.  
  
__ Não creio que consiga fazer isso de novo, Anna. Com certeza você estava sob algum tipo de feitiço ou alguma coisa semelhante.  
  
__ Eu posso te garantir que estava bem lúcida. Quem achou que tinha sido sonho foi o Harry, não eu!  
  
__ Mas você parecia saber exatamente o que fazia, onde estava indo, coisa e tal... - Harry falou. - Como você tinha tanta certeza daquele lugar?? O que passou pela sua cabeça???  
  
__ Não sei. Só sabia que precisava ir até lá.  
  
__ Bom, já que a Mione não achou nada sobre o assunto e você também não sabe, muito menos o Harry, vamos jantar que eu estou varado de fome.  
  
Todos concordaram com Rony e saíram da Torre, em direção ao Salão Principal.  
  
----------------------------  
  
__ Eu gostaria de fazer um breve comunicado. - Dumbledore se levantou, após o jantar, chamando a atenção dos alunos. - Como vocês já sabem, graças ao sucesso do Baile do ano passado, este ano repetiremos a dose, com um novo Baile, que será um pouco diferente do que tivemos ano passado. Em primeiro lugar, todas as turmas poderão participar, inclusive as do primeiro ano, não restringindo o baile apenas àqueles que foram convidados. - ele olhou para Anna e depois para Fayth, que coraram furiosamente. - Em segundo lugar, o baile não será de gala, mas terá um tema, sugerido por alguns velhos amigos. O tema será "A era medieval".  
  
Murmúrios de excitação percorreram o salão e Dumbledore esperou pacientemente que eles cessassem para continuar.  
  
__ Como os cavaleiros trouxas se vestiam antigamente, quem quiser vir com roupas trouxas, haverá, na sala de Estudo do Trouxas, uma vitrina, onde poderão se inspirar. Quem preferir vir como bruxo, acho que saberão como se vestir. - ele sorriu. - Bom, acho que era só isso que tinha para falar com vocês. Podem se recolher.  
  
Não tardou para Anna, que voltava para a Torre de mãos dadas com Harry, sentir o jump em suas costas.  
  
__ QUE TUDO!!!!!! - Fayth berrou. - PODEREMOS VIR COMO NO FILME "O SENHOR DOS ANÉIS"!!!!  
  
__ Te espero na Sala Comunal, Anninha. - Harry falou, rindo um pouco da empolgação de Fayth.  
  
__ Ele disse Era Medieval, não Terra Média, maninha. - Anna riu.  
  
__ Mas é praticamente a mesma coisa! Como você vai vir??  
  
__ Nem imagino... - ela falou, pensativa.  
  
__ Eu quero vir vestida como a Eówyn (vide filme, não vou ficar esclarecendo os incultos que cometeram a heresia de não assistir ao melhor filme do mundo)! Aquele vestido branco que ela usa na primeira vez que ela aparece, lembra??  
  
__ Claro que eu lembro, maninha! Como esquecer um dos melhores filmes que eu já assisti?? (P.S.: Anna, eu não sei se a sua opinião sobre o filme é essa, mas tudo bem)  
  
__ Sabe de uma? - ela desceu das costas de Anna. - Você poderia ir como a Arwen! Você ficaria linda naquele vestido azul que ela usa!! A gente dava uma ajeitada no seu cabelo, você ia ficar idêntica, só ia faltar tamanho!  
  
__ FAYTH!!! - Anna berrou, furiosa.  
  
__ Brincadeirinha!!! Mas você vai ficar linda se for com aquela roupa!!!  
  
__ Como eu vou arrumar uma roupa medieval???  
  
__ Mana, falta mais de mês pro baile!! A gente dá um jeito!! E mais, eu vou pedir pro papai pra ir a Hogsmeade comprar as minhas roupas, se você quiser ele compra pra você também!  
  
__ Não, não vai precisar. - uma idéia surgiu na mente dela, que a fez sorrir, alegremente.  
  
__ Teve alguma idéia sórdida?  
  
__ Tive. Você vai ver no Baile, vai ser surpresa!  
  
__ Huhuhu, maninha e suas idéias sórdidas... Chegam a ser piores que as minhas!  
  
Anna sorriu e Fayth também. As duas já tinham um tempo de convivência virtual e real considerável para saberem quando a idéia de uma é perfeita, mesmo sem saber que idéia é.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
O tempo passou rápido demais para alguns, lento demais para outros. Rápido para quem não fazia nem idéia da roupa que usaria no Baile, para quem não queria o Baile, para quem não queria que o tempo passasse. Lógico que o oposto servia para quem já sabia como iria ao Baile, quem queria o Baile, para quem queria que o tempo passasse.  
  
No decorrer daquele mês, o mais impressionante era que Voldemort parecia ter se esquecido de Anna, que não teve mais pesadelo algum com ele.  
  
Anna e Fayth estavam muito felizes. O pai da Fayth tinha conseguido o vestido que ela queria e deixado a menina com lágrimas nos olhos de tanta felicidade.  
  
Já Anna disse à irmã que já tinha arrumado o vestido que iria, mas que ela só veria no baile. E, mesmo depois de pedidos encarecidos de Fayth, Anna não mostrou. Faltavam apenas três dias para o Baile e Fayth tentava, mais uma vez, ver o vestido.  
  
__ Já te disse que é surpresa!! Que insistência! - Anna riu. Estavam sentadas do lado de fora, na grama.  
  
__ Pelo amor da minha curiosidade e da minha pouca sanidade, me mostra!!! - Fayth suplicou.  
  
__ Não! - Anna riu. - E pára com isso, ta me enchendo o saco!  
  
__ Mas a intenção era essa! Eu te encho o saco até você desistir de me esconder o vestido!  
  
__ Tá, mas isso não vai acontecer!!  
  
__ Você tá parecendo noiva!!! Amigos podem ver o vestido, quem não pode ver é o Harry!!  
  
__ Mas a surpresa não é só pro Harry, é pra você também!!! Será que é tão difícil pra você entender isso?? - Anna se irritou, ainda sorrindo.  
  
__ É sim! Me mostra, vai... - Fayth fez uma cara de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão de mudança que quase fez Anna mudar de idéia.  
  
__ Mostro.  
  
__ ÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!  
  
__ No Baile, domingo.  
  
__ MANA!!! VOCÊ É MÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
__ E você é enxerida! Já disse que só vai ver no dia e ponto final!!  
  
__ Tá, sua chata! Você venceu!  
  
__ Eu sempre venço.  
  
__ E a convencida sou eu.  
  
__ Como é que vai a sonserina mais bonita do mundo? - Draco chegava, se sentando do lado de Fayth e dando um beijo selinho nela.  
  
__ Bem, e você?  
  
__ A convencida é você sim! - Anna riu.  
  
__ Cala a boca! Cortei relações com você, você é má, não quer me mostrar seu vestido.  
  
__ Mas eu vou mostrar! Na noite do Baile!!  
  
__ Nossa, que discussão mais útil e profunda... - Draco riu. - Você também não me deixou ver o seu vestido, Fayth.  
  
__ Mas é diferente! É pra ser surpresa pra você! Eu mostrei ele pra Anninha e ela não quer me mostrar o dela!!  
  
__ Você mostrou porque quis. - Anna pôs a língua pra Fayth, que repetiu o gesto.  
  
__ Do que estão falando? - Harry chegou, se sentando ao lado de Anna, roubando um beijo dela.  
  
__ A sua namorada é muito má! - Fayth reclamou. - Não quer me mostrar o vestido dela!!  
  
__ Mas a Torre da Grifinória inteira quer ver o vestido e ela não mostra! - Harry brincou. - Eu estou até duvidando que exista vestido!  
  
__ Ah, mas existe! - Anna garantiu. - E vai ser o mais lindo da festa!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
E Anna não mostrou o vestido. No dia depois do dia seguinte, Fayth quase entrou em parafuso quando soube que Hermione tinha visto o vestido.  
  
__ Ela precisava ajeitar ele no meu corpo! - Anna justificou. - Ela é a única que sabe todos os tipos de feitiços para isso!  
  
__ Isso não justifica!!! - chorou Fayth. - EU tinha que ter visto o vestido!!  
  
__ Você vai ver ele amanhã à noite, maninha! Puxa, larga de ser birrenta!  
  
__ Tá... - Fayth finalmente desistiu de vez. Não conseguiria MESMO ver o vestido antes do Baile. - Mas se ele não for tão bonito assim, você me paga por ter feito eu sofrer tanto!!  
  
__ Viu, eu deixo você me matar.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
O castelo estava todo enfeitado. Mais de trinta árvores de natal, pingentes de gelo, velas... Parecia um sonho. Fayth estava dando uma última ajeitada em seu vestido, que caiu como uma luva nela. Mesmo com pouca idade e poucas curvas, ela tinha ficado perfeita naquele vestido branco. O cabelo estava preso em uma trança com alguns fios soltos na frente. E o adorno era o cordão que Draco lhe dera. Depois de terminar de se olhar por completo e ter certeza de que estava pronta, saiu do dormitório.  
  
Viu muitas outras garotas tentando se arrumar na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, e alguns garotos impacientes, esperando seus pares. Não viu Draco, mas sabia que ele estaria esperando no Saguão. Saiu da masmorra onde ficava a sua casa e se dirigiu até onde tinha combinado com Draco.  
  
** Draco estava nervoso e, para o deleite feminino, um show à parte.  
  
Estava com uma camisa branca, aberta em cima, e uma jaqueta de couro preta por cima. Suas calças também eram de couro e pretas, assim como as botas. Tinha na cintura uma espada de cabo de prata que tinha conseguido com seu pai, após certa insistência. Os cabelos, normalmente penteados até ficarem em perfeito alinhamento, estavam rebeldes e caindo pelo seu rosto.  
  
O Baile já ia começar e Fayth ainda não tinha descido. Olhou novamente para trás, depois para frente e, assustado, de novo para trás. Lá vinha ela. O queixo dele foi caindo tanto, mas tanto, que Fayth disparou a rir.  
  
__ Com licença, você viu minha namorada por aí? - ele brincou, puxando ela pela cintura.  
  
__ Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa, viu meu namorado por aí? - ela falou, antes de ser beijada por ele.  
  
__ Você está perfeita.  
  
__ Correção, eu SOU perfeita. Apenas me superei hoje. Assim como você.  
  
__ Está querendo dizer que eu sou perfeito ou que eu me superei?  
  
__ As duas coisas! Uma garota perfeita só pode ficar com um garoto perfeito!  
  
Ele tornou a beijá-la, e contornou o braço pela cintura dela, guiando-a até o Salão.  
  
__ Bom, agora falta ver se o vestido da Anna vale a pena o sofrimento de esperar! - Fayth resmungou. Draco riu.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Harry faltava parir um mico ali mesmo, de tão nervoso estava. E também estava lindo. Estava com uma camisa marrom, aberta em cima, calças pretas e botas marrons, estes últimos dois de couro, e tinha conseguido a espada de Godric Gryffindor com Dumbledore. Olhava para todos os lados, esperando Anna, que não dava sinais de aparecer. Quase morreu do coração quando sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro, pensando que era ela.  
  
__ ANNA?? - ele gritou, assustado. - HERMIONE!!!!  
  
__ Calma, Harry! - Mione riu. Harry não pode deixar de notar que ela estava linda. Estava com um vestido azul com detalhes prateados, com o cabelo preso em um coque e alguns fios descendo pelo rosto. - Ela já está vindo! E pelos comentários que eu já ouvi, você está sendo invejado por muitos rapazes daqui! Cadê o Rony?  
  
__ Ali na frente, mais apavorado que eu, te esperando.  
  
__ Pois eu duvido que alguém esteja mais apavorado do que você. - a voz de Anna fez Harry arrepiar até o último fio de cabelo. Harry se virou para vê- la e quase entrou em estado de choque.  
  
Os cabelos tinham sido cacheados e estavam meio presos, deixando um pouco solto por baixo. O vestido era esplendoroso, vermelho e dourado, com decote deixando o (pouco) colo à mostra e mangas três quartos, com babados dourados.  
  
__ Bom, na verdade EU devo estar mais apavorada do que você, mas... - Anna falou, visivelmente nervosa.  
  
__ Como fez para ficar mais alta??? - ele não conseguiu segurar a piada. Anna fez uma cara de "EU VOU TE MATAR!".  
  
__ O salto. - ela levantou um pouco a saia e mostrou as sandálias, com saltos de dez centímetros. - E obrigada por reparar no vestido e no cabelo!  
  
__ Eu não pude me conter, você está tão linda que se eu falasse qualquer coisa sobre o vestido ou o cabelo seria pouco. Mas na altura... Você fez milagres!  
  
__ Bom saber... Você fica sozinho no baile. - ela já ia saindo quando Harry a segurou pela cintura e a trouxe para perto dele.  
  
__ Não fico mesmo. - ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela.  
  
__ Faz só mais UMA gracinha envolvendo minha altura que eu te deixo no meio do salão!  
  
__ Promessa. - ele disse, levantando a mão direita. - Não faço mais nenhuma brincadeira.  
  
__ Ótimo. Agora, nobre cavaleiro, me acompanha até o salão?  
  
__ Será um imenso prazer, bela dama. - eles entraram no salão e, em questão de segundos, atraem todos os olhares para eles; femininos invejando, masculinos cobiçando.  
  
Mais alguns segundos depois, Fayth correu até eles, arrastando Draco pela mão.  
  
__ Mas... Aonde você arrumou esse vestido??? - Fayth quase gritou de emoção.  
  
__ Com alguns amigos meus e de Harry. - Anna riu e olhou para Harry, que não fazia a menor idéia de quem ela estava falando.  
  
__ Eu nunca vi nada mais lindo no mundo!!! Parecem fios de ouro mesmo!!  
  
__ Talvez sejam. - Anna brincou.  
  
__ Oi, Malfoy. - Harry arriscou.  
  
__ Potter. - Draco acenou a cabeça.  
  
__ Harry! - Anna puxou o braço dele e apontou para o palco. - Veja quem vai tocar!!!  
  
Harry mal acreditou quando viu, em cima do palco, os cinco elfos que tocavam em Aldareon.  
  
__ Eu espero que ninguém se desaponte com o fato de as Esquisitonas não virem tocar este ano. - Dumbledore falou. - Estes são velhos amigos meus e são capazes de animar um Baile melhor do que ninguém. Sem mais para o momento, que se inicie o Baile!!  
  
O elfos não esperaram segunda ordem, começando com uma animada música e fazendo todo mundo dançar. Depois, tocaram uma música de melodia triste, mas que também fez sucesso entre os casais.  
  
__ Estranho... - Anna falou, enquanto dançava com Harry.  
  
__ O quê?  
  
__ Nem o pai da Fayth nem a MacGonagall estão aqui.  
  
__ Mas isso é hora para se reparar nessas coisas? - ele riu, abraçando-a com mais força.  
  
__ É sim, Harry! Não se esqueça de que tem uma guerra prestes a explodir!  
  
__ Não deve ser nada de mais, com certeza. Hoje é noite de festa, não de preocupações.  
  
__ E Voldemort sabe disso!  
  
__ Pára com isso! Vai ver eles não quiseram vir à festa!  
  
__ MacGonagall é até compreensível, mas o professor John... Ele viria, ao menos para vigiar a filha!  
  
__ Eu bem que queria argumentar, mas é tão melhor ignorar e continuar dançando com você...  
  
Anna não pôde deixar de sorrir ao comentário.  
  
__ Tá, eu mudo de assunto. Como você fez pro Dino retirar o convite de vir comigo?  
  
Harry riu.  
  
__ Foi até engraçado. Eu sabia que ele queria ir com a Gina, mas ela veio com o Fields, da Sonserina. Então eu precisava arrumar um par pra ele! Aí eu convenci a Parvati a ir com ele.  
  
__ E qual a graça?  
  
__ A confusão que quase deu, porque o Simas ia convidar a Parvati! E eu, todo mundo achava que eu ia com a Cho! Mas a Cho não queria vir, ela só tinha aceitado por que achava que eu ainda gostava dela. E a Lilá queria ir com o Simas... Ah, foi muita confusão.  
  
__ E você ajeitou isso tudo em um almoço? - Anna levantou uma sobrancelha, incrédula.  
  
__ Bom, eu liberei a Cho, dizendo que tinha encontrado outra companhia e que não ficaria triste com ela. Convenci o Simas que a Lilá é apaixonada por ele, aí o Dino pôde retirar o convite que fez a você e chamar a Parvati. E o resto você já sabe.  
  
__ É, eu sei.  
  
A música tinha acabado e uma outra já tinha começado, mas eles resolveram descansar um pouco, se sentando.  
  
__ Vou buscar uma cerveja amanteigada, quer?  
  
__ Quero sim. - Anna sorriu.  
  
Ele saiu e, enquanto isso, Anna correu o olho pelo Salão. Draco e Fayth ainda dançavam, quase hipnotizados pela música e um pelo outro. Rony e Hermione trocavam seu primeiro beijo em público. Dumbledore estava dançando com Sibila, formando um par muito estranho. Snape estava sentado e carrancudo como sempre, demonstrando puro desagrado de estar naquele Baile.  
  
"Mas..." - Anna pensou. - "Se Snape não queria vir, ele está aqui por obrigação. Então... Por que MacGonagall e John não estão aqui?"  
  
Anna começou a sentir os olhos pesados e uma tonteira muito forte. O Salão começou a rodar rapidamente, como se ela estivesse em um carrossel descontrolado. As imagens ficaram embaçadas e por fim desapareceram. Tudo desapareceu.  
  
__ Que ótimo, no meio do Baile e eu pagando este mico por sua causa... - ela resmungou, ao perceber Voldemort aparecendo logo à frente. - Você não tem nada de mais concreto para fazer não?  
  
__ Tenho e fiz, minha cara. - ele falou, com um sorriso demente nos lábios. - Já dei mais um passo na minha conquista. Em breve, muito breve, Fayth se tornará uma partidária das Trevas.  
  
__ Bela piada. Você é tão engraçado! Eu já sei porque você fica fazendo isso, porque fica entrando na minha mente. Quer descontrolar a maninha. Mas, desta vez, vou apenas ignorar sua presença.  
  
__ Mas esta não é a única maneira de descontrolá-la. Existe outra maneira.  
  
Anna olhou para ele, preocupada.  
  
__ O que você fez?  
  
O sorriso dele se alargou e ele começou a desaparecer.  
  
__ Não!! O que você fez??  
  
Mas era tarde, ela já estava de volta ao Salão e, pelo visto, não tinha ficado muito tempo desacordada. Harry acabava de voltar com as cervejas.  
  
__ Você está bem?? - ele sentou-se rapidamente, depositando as cervejas na mesa. - Por um segundo você parecia que ia desmaiar!!  
  
__ Eu desmaiei! - ela disse, meio desesperada. - Voldemort disse que tem outras maneiras de descontrolar a maninha!  
  
__ E o que mais ele disse??  
  
__ Eu não sei, mas acho que esse sumiço do pai dela tem alguma coisa...  
  
__ Anna, ele não sumiu! Ele só não veio ao baile!!  
  
__ Não! Tem alguma coisa errada aqui e eu SEI!!!  
  
Nessa hora, MacGonagall entrou no Salão, chamando pouca atenção das pessoas, entretidas com as músicas que os elfos tocavam. Foi direto até Dumbledore, que ainda dançava com Sibila e disse algo ao seu ouvido. Anna e Harry acompanhavam isso, quando viram os olhos do diretor expressarem uma fúria imensa e logo depois irem para a tristeza. Ele olhou para o casal grifinório e Harry compreendeu que Dumbledore precisava falar com eles.  
  
__ Vamos, Anna. Estou começando a achar que você tinha razão. - ele saiu, puxando a garota pela mão, em direção à sala do diretor.  
  
__ Como eu queria estar errada... - Anna murmurou para si mesma.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Após alguns minutos de espera na frente da Gárgula que guardava o escritório do diretor, Harry e Anna viram Fayth e Draco chegarem, acompanhados do diretor e de MacGonagall.  
  
__ Professor, aconteceu alguma coisa?? - Fayth perguntou, totalmente confusa. Instintivamente, Anna segurou a mão da irmã com força, como que sabendo o que viria pela frente.  
  
__ Sapo de chocolate. - Dumbledore disse, e a gárgula abriu caminho para eles entrarem na sala.  
  
__ Vocês dois esperam aqui. - MacGonagall pediu a Harry e Draco, que não ousaram contestar.  
  
Depois que Dumbledore, Anna e Fayth entraram, Dumbledore sentou-se à sua cadeira, ficando com o semblante pensativo.  
  
__ Professor... - Fayth tornou a chamá-lo.  
  
__ Hã? - ele parecia muito absorto em seus pensamentos. - Ah sim. Sentem- se, vocês duas. - elas se acomodaram nas cadeiras. - Receio ter más notícias.  
  
Novamente Anna apertou a mão de Fayth, que começou a se sentir mal, ficando um pouco pálida.  
  
__ Hoje de tarde eu recebi uma informação importante, sobre Voldemort. Precisava que alguém fosse averiguar, mas apenas uma pessoa podia fazê-lo.  
  
__ Meu pai... - a voz de Fayth saiu menos que um sussurro.  
  
__ Todos os outros estavam muito ocupados com o Baile e ele era o único que não tinha se envolvido.  
  
__ O que houve? - Anna perguntou, ao ver que Fayth não seria capaz de falar.  
  
__ Era... - Dumbledore parecia estar criando coragem para falar. - Era uma cilada. Esperavam que eu fosse averiguar pessoalmente.  
  
__ Ele... - Fayth falou, embora nenhum som saísse de sua boca.  
  
__ Fayth, seu pai foi atacado por Comensais.  
  
Continua...  
  
HAUHUAHUAHUAUHAUHAUH (risada sádica, fria, maligna, cruel e assustadora, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem). COMO EU SOU MÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!! EU SOU O LOBO MAU, LOBO MAU, LOBO MAU!!! EU PEGO OS PERSONAGENS PRA FAZER MINGAU!!!! HUAHUAHUAHUHAUHAUHA isso foi muito cruel!!!! Acho que desta vez eu recebo alguma ameaça de morte!! Ou não, o cara nem apareceu muito para cativar alguém... Mas a idéia não é essa. Tem muita água pra rolar debaixo dessa ponte, o rio mal começou a correr! Água mole, pedra dura, unidos venceremos (o que diabos isso tem a ver?)!  
  
A partir de agora as coisas começam a ficar ruins para o lado do bem. E pra mim também, porque eu não sei se vou ter inspiração suficiente para escrever até onde eu pretendo... -_-0  
  
Antes que alguém me pergunte se ele morreu ou não, esclarecimentos no próximo EMOCIONANTE capítulo da sua novela preferida... Hã... Isso não é novela?? Ah, não é mesmo não... Ah, que se f---. Até o próximo capítulo e um 2004 cheio de alegrias e realizações para todo mundo que lê e pra quem também não lê essa coisa que a minha mente insana tem a ousadia de inventar.  
  
BEIJUS!!! 


	10. O Seqüestro

Anna ouviu a notícia e se preparou para o que estava para acontecer. Mas, mesmo com medo, não soltou a mão da irmã.  
  
O que se seguiu foi muito além da imaginação da grifinória. O chão começou a tremer e Anna imaginou se seria só na sala de Dumbledore ou se o resto da escola estava sentindo. Alguns objetos de vidro se estilhaçaram e outros, de papel ou madeira, se incendiaram. Algumas velas se consumiram em um instante e Anna teve que largar a mão de Fayth, antes que ela a quebrasse.  
  
Dumbledore se mantinha aparentemente impassível, não fossem seus olhos a denunciar a raiva e tristeza que estava sentindo.  
  
Fayth fechou os olhos, tentando manter a calma.  
  
__ Ele... Sobreviveu? - perguntou, após alguns segundos.  
  
__ Sim, mas por pouco. - Dumbledore respondeu, a voz abatida. - Ele está entre a vida e a morte, no St. Mungus.  
  
__ Eu quero vê-lo. - a menina falou, parecendo calma.  
  
__ Não posso permitir que saia de...  
  
__ EU NÃO PERGUNTEI O QUE VOCÊ PODE OU NÃO PODE PERMITIR!!!! EU EXIJO VER MEU PAI, AGORA!!! - Anna teve certeza de que até Voldemort temeria Fayth naquela hora, mas Dumbledore não se abalou.  
  
__ Seu pai não me perdoaria se eu deixasse que algo acontecesse com você, Fayth. E não podemos arriscar que deixe Hogwarts.  
  
Neste momento, Harry e Draco invadiram a sala do diretor, MacGonagall em suas colas.  
  
__ Sinto muito, Alvo, eu não pude segurá-los! Eles ouviram a senha e...  
  
__ Está tudo bem, Minerva.  
  
__ O que foi aquele tremor?? - Harry perguntou.  
  
__ Um desabafo da senhorita Fayth, Harry. Apenas um desabafo. Mas agora está tudo bem, não está? - ele olhou para Fayth, que mantinha os olhos no diretor.  
  
__ Não, não está!! Meu pai foi atacado por comensais, quando era para VOCÊ ter sido atacado!!! - Fayth gritou, furiosa. - MEU PAI PODE MORRER E A CULPA É SUA!!!  
  
__ Não diga besteiras, maninha!! - Anna se levantou, e abraçou Fayth, tentando acalmá-la. - Dumbledore não é o culpado, apenas Voldemort é!!  
  
__ Tem razão... - ela finalmente parou. - Desculpa, professor! - falou, antes de cair em um choro incontrolável.  
  
__ Está tudo bem, Fayth, eu compreendo que esteja com raiva e que precise culpar alguém. Mas o único a se culpar é Voldemort.  
  
__ Diretor, deixe-me levar a Fayth para o dormitório. - Draco pediu. - Ela já teve emoções demais!  
  
__ Espera!! - ela soluçou, o rosto lavado de lágrimas. - Professor, você sabe quais comensais fizeram isso?  
  
__ Não, eu não sei. - ele disse.  
  
__ NÃO MINTA PRA MIM!!! - ela berrou, desesperada. - FORAM GEORGE E AMÉLIA, NÃO FORAM??? DIGA A VERDADE!!!  
  
__ Eu não sei, Fayth. Agora, senhor Malfoy, leve-a para o dormitório, por favor.  
  
Draco acompanhou Fayth para fora da sala e Harry e Anna já iam saindo quando Dumbledore os parou.  
  
__ Senhorita Anna.  
  
__ Sim, professor Dumbledore?  
  
__ Agora, mais do que nunca, ela precisa de você. Não se deixe levar pelas palavras dela. Elas vão doer. Mas não é ela, é o ódio falando.  
  
__ Certo, professor. - ela sorriu tristemente, antes de sair com Harry.  
  
__ Como uma criança de onze anos pode ter tanto ódio no coração?? - MacGonagall perguntou, triste.  
  
__ É a natureza dela. O lado negro com um pequeno brilho de pureza e bondade. Minerva, a possibilidade de a perdermos é muito grande. Precisamos tomar muito cuidado a partir de agora.  
  
__ Sim, Alvo... Eu sei.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Fayth estava tão triste e fraca que Draco teve que carregá-la para o dormitório.  
  
__ Draco... - ela murmurou, baixinho, ainda no colo dele. Seu rosto estava inchado de tanto chorar e ela parecia muito triste.  
  
__ Sim, meu anjo?  
  
__ Não... Não aceite servir Voldemort. - ela falou tão baixo que ele mal ouviu. Mas a tristeza na voz dela quase partiu o coração de Draco.  
  
__ Fayth, eu...  
  
__ Eu sei que seu pai é um Comensal. Um dos mais próximos de Voldemort, na verdade. Mas... Aquele demônio... Ele vai acabar destruindo a todos nós! Ele mataria o seu pai e você sem pestanejar!  
  
__ Eu... Não tenho escolha. - ele falou muito baixo, mas o suficiente para ela ouvir.  
  
__ Você é mais do que ele, Draco! Ele não merece que você se submeta à vontade dele.  
  
__ Ele não merece o chão que pisa. Mas essa escolha não é minha. O Lorde fez meu pai prometer que eu o serviria quando completasse idade para isso.  
  
__ E qual é a idade?  
  
__ Dezesseis anos.  
  
__ Dezesseis?? Mas assim você terá que servi-lo ano que vem!!  
  
__ Eu não queria, nem meu pai queria isso! Só que o Lorde é poderoso demais e o persuadiu a fazer essa promessa! Minha querida, eu sei que você não merece esse sofrimento, mas está além do meu poder de escolha...  
  
__ Me deixa no chão. - ela falou, a voz engasgada, como se quisesse chorar mais. Ele a soltou.  
  
__ Fayth, eu...  
  
__ Amanhã a gente se fala, Draco. - ela não deixou espaços para mais conversa e entrou no seu dormitório.  
  
__ Me perdoe... - ele murmurou.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Fayth estava dormindo, ainda com a roupa do baile. O rosto já estava menos inchado, mas ainda estava úmido de lágrimas. A culpa não era de Draco, ela sabia. Mas doía saber que ele estaria do lado do inimigo, ainda mais contra a vontade.  
  
__ Fayth... - um sussurro baixo e melodioso a chamava. - Fayth... Acorde...  
  
Com dificuldade e desagrado, Fayth abriu os olhos, mas logo os fechou, ofuscada com uma forte luminosidade.  
  
__ Abra os olhos, querida... - a voz tornou a chamar.  
  
Tentando protege-los ao máximo, Fayth abriu os olhos.  
  
__ Quem é você?? - ela arriscou, assustada. Depois se perguntou se alguém mais poderia acordar com aquela luminosidade toda.  
  
__ Não se preocupe, querida, ninguém mais pode me ver.  
  
Fayth se surpreendeu, a pessoa (ou coisa) tinha lido os seus pensamentos!  
  
__ Quem... - mas ela não terminou a frase. A luminosidade diminuiu até desaparecer por completo e ali ficar apenas uma mulher, cabelos longos e ondulados, olhos cor de mel, muito alta, de vestido branco, parecendo um anjo.  
  
__ Eu sempre quis te conhecer... Você é tão linda...  
  
Fayth ficou sem fala. Aquela mulher era...  
  
__ Doeu tanto ter que me separar de você... Você se transformou numa menina tão linda... Como eu sempre sonhei que seria.  
  
__ Ma... - Fayth tentou falar, mas as palavras engasgaram.  
  
__ Pelo menos eu pude vê-la agora. E como valeu à pena...  
  
__ Mamãe...? - ela arriscou, com medo da resposta.  
  
__ Tenho que ir, querida. - a mulher passou a mão pelo rosto de Fayth e saiu correndo.  
  
__ Não!! Me espera!!! - Fayth se levantou e saiu atrás da mulher. - Mamãe!!!  
  
Fayth correu atrás da mulher pelos corredores de Hogwarts, enquanto recebia os olhares e sorrisos dela.  
  
Chegaram até a Bruxa Corcunda que tinha uma passagem que levava até Hogsmeade. Então, a mulher desapareceu.  
  
Fayth não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Ela já tinha vivido sem uma mãe de verdade e o pai dela estava entre a vida e a morte, ela não poderia simplesmente deixa-la desaparecer agora!  
  
Pegou sua varinha e tentou se lembrar da palavra.  
  
__ Dissendo... Não... Dissundi... Não... Dissendiun!!  
  
A corcunda se abriu e Fayth entrou, esperançosa de encontrar aquela que seria sua mãe.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Anna acordou sobressaltada, empapada em suor. Não pensou duas vezes antes de levantar-se e correr até o dormitório masculino do quinto ano. Bateu e chamou por Harry várias vezes, até ser atendida.  
  
__ Anna, o que foi?? - ele percebeu a palidez da menina e se assustou.  
  
__ A FAYTH!!! PEGA A SUA CAPA E O MAPA, RÁPIDO!!!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Fayth não fazia nem idéia se pegava o caminho certo. Apenas corria, com certa dificuldade, pois estava descalça e o chão era cheio de pedras pontiagudas que ela não enxergava. Mas isso não importava. Ela precisava ir até lá, sabia que encontraria a sua mãe lá.  
  
Então lá estava, no porão do Três Vassouras. Subiu as escadas, sabia que àquela não encontraria ninguém que a impedisse ou perguntasse o que ela fazia ali.  
  
Atravessou o lugar deserto e ao chegar a porta a encontrou fechada. Novamente pegou sua varinha e apontou para a fechadura.  
  
__ Alorromora.  
  
A porta se abriu com um clique e ela saiu do pub. Mal pisou na rua, sentiu duas pesadas mãos agarrarem-na por trás e colocarem um pano úmido em seu nariz. Não tardou para que sentisse forte tontura e o mundo à volta desaparecesse.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
__ NÃO!!! - Anna berrou, debaixo da capa da invisibilidade de Harry. Estavam próximos da Bruxa Corcunda.  
  
__ Anna, o que foi agora???  
  
__ Tarde demais... - Anna murmurou, as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos. - Eles a pegaram...  
  
__ Quem pegou a Fayth?? - Anna tinha explicado seu sonho para Harry no caminho e ele sabia agora o que iriam fazer.  
  
__ Comensais... Maninha... - Anna se sentou no chão, desprotegida da capa da invisibilidade, abraçada aos joelhos e chorando desconsolada. Harry também deixou a capa de lado e sentou-se ao lado da namorada, abraçando-a.  
  
__ Não se preocupe, Anninha... Nós vamos salvá-la... Nós... - ele ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por Filch.  
  
__ Finalmente peguei você, Potter. - ele zombou, com sua voz arrastada e rouca. - Namorando depois do toque de recolher, não é mesmo? A professora MacGonagall ficará feliz em saber.  
  
Ele saiu para avisar a professora, mas nem Harry, nem Anna fizeram menção de se mexer dali.  
  
Quando MacGonagall chegou, acompanhada de Filch, viu, pelas lágrimas de Anna, que algo bem pior estava acontecendo. Dispensou Filch e levou os dois para sua sala, onde Harry relatou o ocorrido, visto que Anna não tinha condições de falar nada.  
  
__ Por Merlin... - MacGonagall parecia terrificada. - Potter, você está certo do que me disse??  
  
__ Foi o que a Anna me disse. E eu confio plenamente nela.  
  
__ Preciso confirmar isso. Por favor, me esperem aqui! - ela saiu apressada da sala.  
  
__ A culpa é minha... - Anna soluçou. Harry a abraçou apertado.  
  
__ Não! A culpa não é sua, Anninha!  
  
__ Eu não consegui acordar à tempo de impedir que ela fosse atrás da mulher!! Se eu tivesse acordado, ela não estaria em perigo agora!!!  
  
__ Talvez tenha sido apenas um pesadelo! - Harry disse, não acreditando em si mesmo.  
  
__ Como eu desejo que tenha sido, Harry! - ela segurou forte nele, buscando apoio.  
  
Ficaram em silêncio nos minutos seguintes, esperando por MacGonagall.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Draco estava dormindo um sono agitado. Sentia-se estranho, como se algo estivesse errado, mas não conseguia acordar. Então sentiu uma mão agarrar seu braço e sacudi-lo violentamente. Aí acordou, assustado, dando de cara com o nariz adunco do professor Snape.  
  
__ Professor? - sua voz ainda estava muito sonolenta. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
__ Aconteceu, senhor Malfoy. - Snape falou, com a voz áspera. Draco despertou imediatamente.  
  
__ O que houve?? Cadê a Fayth?? - ele adivinhou o ocorrido.  
  
__ Venha comigo, senhor Malfoy. - Snape disse, simplesmente. O garoto se levantou e seguiu o professor, ficando extremamente apreensivo.  
  
Ao saírem da masmorra onde fica a casa da Sonserina, encontraram a professora MacGonagall, a quem Snape apenas acenou com a cabeça, confirmando as suspeitas dela.  
  
Não disseram mais nada no percurso até a sala da professora, onde Harry e Anna, que ainda chorava copiosamente, esperavam. Draco segurou o professor de poções pelo braço.  
  
__ O que houve com a minha namorada? - ele perguntou entre os dentes, com os olhos semicerrados.  
  
__ Eu sugiro que me solte, senhor Malfoy. Será esclarecido na sala do diretor. Eu não poderia dizer o que houve porque estou tão mal informado quanto você.  
  
A contragosto, Draco soltou o braço de Snape. Foram até a sala do diretor e entraram (Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores), ele já os aguardava.  
  
__ Afinal, Minerva, o que aconteceu? - Snape perguntou, irritado. - Por que a senhorita Kvar não está no dormitório??  
  
__ Onde está a Fayth?? - Draco perguntou, furibundo.  
  
__ Acalmem-se, os dois! - Dumbledore disse, autoritário. - Tenho certeza que há uma explicação para isso!  
  
__ A Fayth foi seqüestrada por Comensais da Morte, professor. - Harry disse.  
  
__ O QUÊ??? - Draco berrou, mais furioso ainda. - COMO PODE TER TANTA CERTEZA???  
  
__ Eu vi... - Anna murmurou.  
  
__ E POR QUE NÃO IMPEDIU???  
  
__ PORQUE EU VI EM MEU SONHO!!! E MESMO QUE TIVESSE VISTO AO VIVO, EU SOU UMA GAROTA DE ONZE ANOS, O QUE POSSO CONTRA A LAIA DO TEU PAI???  
  
__ ORA, SUA... - Draco estava pronto para avançar para cima dela, mas Snape o segurou e Harry se pôs na frente de Anna.  
  
__ Encoste um dedo nela e eu te mato com minhas próprias mãos, Malfoy!  
  
__ Ninguém vai matar ninguém! - Dumbledore disse, irritado, o que causou espanto. - A nossa prioridade é encontrar Fayth antes que Voldemort consiga o que quer! Minerva, Snape, por favor, contatem Sirius e Lupin. E vocês dois, troquem de roupa, Harry, chame os seus amigos, pois vocês vão conosco.  
  
__ Mas Alvo... - Minerva falou, mas foi interrompida.  
  
__ Eles todos vão, Minerva. Fayth é a namorada de Draco, a melhor amiga de Anna que é namorada de Harry que não anda sem Ronald e Hermione. Vamos apenas poupar tempo assim.  
  
__ Certo. - Minerva sabia que ele estava certo então desistiu de argumentar.  
  
Draco e Harry saíram, deixando Anna lá, com Dumbledore. Snape também saiu com MacGonagall.  
  
__ Anna, eu vou ter que te pedir que me narre, com detalhes, o seu sonho.  
  
__ Tá... - ela concordou e começou a narrar o ocorrido, desde a mulher brilhante até o seqüestro na porta do Três Vassouras.  
  
O tempo da narração foi suficiente para Draco e Harry (Rony e Hermione junto) voltarem e deixarem bem claro que tinham saído no tapa do lado de fora. Harry estava com um pedaço da roupa rasgada e Draco tinha um corte no lábio.  
  
__ Que bom que chegaram. - Dumbledore fingiu que não tinha notado os sinais da briga. - Minerva e Severo devem voltar a qualquer momento, é bom que estejam preparados.  
  
__ Professor, a Anna não vai, vai? - Hermione perguntou. - Ela é muito jovem e é perigoso!  
  
__ A senhorita Anna é nossa única esperança de reencontrar Fayth, Hermione. Uma pode sentir a outra. A prova disso é que Anna viu o que aconteceu com Fayth.  
  
Ninguém mais tentou convencê-lo do contrário, Dumbledore sempre sabia o que fazia.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Fayth sentia uma forte dor de cabeça e muita tonteira quando acordou. Não abriu os olhos ao perceber que este esforço seria maior do que pensava, mas pôde perceber que estava em uma cama macia e confortável. Só despertou quando se lembrou o porque de ter dor de cabeça. A mulher, o Três Vassouras, o pano úmido em seu nariz... Sentou-se e se viu em uma cama muito bonita, coberta com um lençol de seda verde e adornos prateados, num quarto magnífico e enorme, maior do que ela jamais tinha visto. A luz da lua crescente adentrava pela janela iluminando parcialmente o quarto.  
  
__ Onde... - ela tentou falar, mas sentiu mais tonteira e acabou se deitando, esperando que esta passasse.  
  
__ Respondendo à pergunta que ia fazer, você está em minha casa. - uma voz masculina, grave e bela assustou ela, que pensava estar sozinha.  
  
__ Não ajudou muito... - ela respondeu num impulso, a voz meio pastosa. - Quem é você?  
  
__ Você não me conhece pessoalmente, mas com certeza já ouviu falar de mim. - o homem acendeu algumas velas, iluminando o quarto. Fayth abriu os olhos para ver quem estava ali e reconheceu os cabelos platinados e compridos.  
  
__ Meu sogro... - ela brincou. Não sabia o porquê, mas se sentia à vontade ali.  
  
__ Sério? - ele perguntou. - Não sabia que meu filho estava namorando.  
  
__ Desde setembro.  
  
__ Como sou bem informado da vida amorosa de meu filho... - ele também brincou. - Eu jurava que ele estava com aquela garota, Pansy Parkinson.  
  
__ Eu também achava... Mas tenho certeza de que você não me seqüestrou para conversarmos sobre o Draco.  
  
__ Seqüestrar? Você foi até Hogsmeade por vontade própria.  
  
Então Fayth se lembrou novamente.  
  
__ Mamãe...  
  
__ Ela não era sua mãe, você sabe disso.  
  
__ Que golpe sujo, típico de Comensais. Não se brinca com essas coisas! - Fayth se irritou e gritou, fazendo Lúcio rir.  
  
__ Você não tem medo de gritar comigo, garota?  
  
__ Não tenho medo de vermes ou insetos. - ela retrucou, com um olhar desafiador.  
  
__ Você tem uma língua bem afiada. - ele tornou a rir.  
  
__ E você está muito amigável comigo. Não estou entendendo.  
  
__ Vai entender em breve, o mestre quer falar com você.  
  
O sangue de Fayth gelou. Voldemort queria falar com ela e, com certeza, não era coisa boa.  
  
__ Ele só estava esperando você acordar.  
  
__ Usaram um meio trouxa para me apagar. Clorofórmio. - ela falou, tentando atrasar o tal encontro com Voldemort. - Por que não me estuporaram?  
  
__ Pra quê? Atrair aurores? Existem alarmes contra estuporamento em todos os lugares, menos Hogwarts, é claro. Foi mais seguro fazer aquilo. Agora, se puder me acompanhar, o mestre a espera lá embaixo.  
  
__ Preciso mesmo ir? - ela falou mais para si mesma do que para Lúcio.  
  
__ Não precisa ter medo. - ele parecia até mesmo um pai apoiando sua filha naquela hora. - Ele não pretende fazer nada de mal a você.  
  
__ Se não pretende é porque existe a possibilidade de ele fazer. - nessa hora ela discretamente procurou por sua varinha, não a encontrando. "Claro." - ela pensou - "Eles não deixariam a varinha comigo, não são idiotas."  
  
__ Vamos? - ele ofereceu a mão para ela.  
  
__ E eu tenho outra escolha? Se eu não for ele vem aqui... - ela aceitou a mão, indo com ele para o encontro com o Lorde das Trevas.  
  
Desceram as escadas em silêncio, Fayth tremendo de medo. Então uma lembrança veio à sua mente. Sua briga com Dumbledore. Seu pai, atacado por comensais. Então parou de tremer de medo para começar a tremer de raiva.  
  
__ Uou! - Lúcio exclamou ao ver um lustre de sua casa explodir em fragmentos mínimos. - Guarde sua raiva, menina!  
  
__ Se eu imaginar que você esteve envolvido no ataque ao meu pai, você vai desejar não ter nascido. - ela falou baixo, num tom psicótico.  
  
__ Agora eu sei porque o mestre se importa tanto com você. - Lúcio sorriu. - Não se preocupe, eu não estava lá.  
  
Eles adentraram a sala de jantar, onde estavam vários comensais encapuzados, sentados a uma mesa comprida e, encabeçando a mesa, estava Voldemort. Lúcio soltou a mão de Fayth e foi se sentar ao lado direito do Lorde, que sorriu ao ver a garota.  
  
__ Sente-se. - ele apontou para a cadeira na outra ponta, que abriu espaço para a garota apenas com o gesto dele. Ela, sem medo, mas com um grande desprezo, sentou-se.  
  
__ Por que atacou meu pai? - ela perguntou, em um tom mortalmente baixo.  
  
__ Ele não era o nosso alvo. - ele respondeu, dando ênfase à palavra "alvo". - O nosso "Alvo" era Alvo Dumbledore.  
  
Fayth respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes. Depois olhou para o lado esquerdo da mesa e os capuzes dos dois comensais sentados logo ao lado dela saíram voando, revelando Amélia e George Kvar.  
  
__ Você deve ter adorado isso, Amélia. - Fayth disse, os olhos muito abertos e grudados na falsa tia. - Vingou a sua dor de cotovelo.  
  
Amélia tinha o terror estampado em sua face. Sem que a garota percebesse, Lúcio tinha se levantado e estava atrás dela, segurando a sua varinha.  
  
__ Querida, eu... - Amélia tentou falar, mas Fayth a interrompeu.  
  
__ CALA A BOCA!!!! - o berro fez mais alguns vidros da casa explodirem e Voldemort dar um sorriso de pura satisfação. - Você é podre. Você é menos que podre, você é uma doença.  
  
__ Doenças devem ser exterminadas, não é mesmo, Fayth? - Voldemort disse, num tom quase alegre.  
  
Cega de ódio, Fayth, num reflexo, levantou-se, tomou a varinha da mão de Lúcio e apontou para o coração de Amélia, que se levantou apavorada, jogando a cadeira no chão.  
  
__ Avada... - Fayth começou a falar.  
  
__ Fayth querida, nós vivemos tanto tempo juntas, felizes! - Amélia suplicou.  
  
__ Eu vivi numa mentira. Você e George me usaram! - o tom de voz dela ia aumentando. - Você. Não merece. Viver.  
  
__ FAYTH, NÃO!!  
  
__ AVADA KEDAVRA!! - o raio verde irrompeu da varinha da garota e atingiu a mulher, que não gritou. Apenas fez uma expressão de puro terror e caiu no chão, com os olhos abertos, vazios. Morta.  
  
Voldemort aplaudiu. Estava satisfeitíssimo.  
  
__ Bravo, minha pequena.  
  
__ E você. - ela apontou a varinha para George, não ouvindo nenhuma palavra de Voldemort.  
  
__ Por favor, querida. - ele, por sua vez, estava um pouco mais calmo. - Sou seu pai! Fui eu quem te criei até poucos meses atrás! Não me mate... - ele pediu, olhando para a garota com falso amor. - Amélia me obrigou a fazer tudo isso, ela é a culpada e já foi punida!  
  
Fayth olhou para ele com descrença.  
  
__ Seu lixo! Culpando uma mulher morta para salvar a sua cara!!! Tem razão, você não merece morrer!! A morte seria um castigo muito pequeno para você!!! CRUCIO!!!  
  
O homem caiu no chão, se contorcendo e urrando de dor. Fayth não dava sinais de que iria parar e Voldemort gargalhava.  
  
Então Fayth ouviu uma súplica dentro de sua mente.  
  
"Pare... Maninha, pare...".  
  
__ Anna... - Fayth murmurou, parando o feitiço. George tinha desmaiado de dor e as chances de ele enlouquecer eram grandes. Uma única lágrima rolou em seu rosto antes que ela tornasse a apontar a varinha para o homem.  
  
__ Já chega, Fayth. - Voldemort disse e Lúcio tomou a varinha dela, não encontrando resistências. - Você acaba de provar que pertence à mim.  
  
Ela olhou para Voldemort, descrente.  
  
__ Eu não pertenço a ninguém. E eu sei muito bem que meu pai estaria seguro se não fosse você.  
  
__ Assim como Dumbledore também sabia que a cilada era para ele.  
  
Fayth piscou duas vezes, demonstrando que não tinha entendido.  
  
__ Dumbledore sabia que eu tinha armado uma cilada para ele. Mas claro, ele não poderia deixar a segurança de seu querido castelo, não é mesmo? Nem arriscar morrer e deixar o pobre Potter na mão. Então ele mandou alguém que não tinha importância nenhuma para morrer no lugar dele.  
  
Fayth ouviu tudo e não queria acreditar. A voz de Anna novamente veio em sua mente.  
  
"É mentira, maninha, você sabe que é!"  
  
Mas ela ignorou. O ódio era maior.  
  
__ Seu pai só está morrendo porque Dumbledore não queria arriscar sua carcaça. Agora me diga, vale à pena lutar por ele? Um velho idiota que não se importa nem com seus próprios amigos?  
  
__ Não... - Fayth murmurou. Voldemort sorriu.  
  
__ Seja bem vinda, minha pequena. - ele se levantou e abraçou a garota, que não viu que estava sendo abraçada. Seus olhos permaneciam grudados no homem desacordado e na mulher morta e seus pensamentos permaneciam no prazer que tinha sentido ao matar Amélia e ao torturar George.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
__ NÃO!!!! - Anna berrou antes de desmaiar nos braços de Harry. Eles tinham usado Chave de Portal para chegarem próximo ao bairro onde Draco morava quando ela berrou. Dumbledore fechou os olhos, triste.  
  
__ O que houve??? - Sirius perguntou, assustado com a reação da garota.  
  
__ Perdemos Fayth. - Dumbledore falou. - Voldemort agora a possui.  
  
Continua...  
  
BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!! EU SOU TÃO MÁ QUE ESTOU TRISTE COMIGO MESMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!! COMO EU FUI CAPAZ DE TAMANHA ATROCIDADE COM ELAS???? Tá que a Amélia merecia uma lição, MAS NÃO DESSE JEITO!!!!!!!!!!!! EU ENLOUQUECI DE VEZ, NEM VOU DEIXAR A ANNINHA REVISAR PORQUE SENÃO EU MUDO DE IDÉIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*snif* Eu espero que ninguém me odeie depois de ler isso, *snif* porque eu já estou me odiando o suficiente para o FF.net inteirinho!  
  
E espero ainda *snif* que ninguém desista de ler só porque eu perdi todo o juízo que me restava. Eu não escrevo histórias com finais tristes, tá?  
  
Beijos para a Anninha (minha maninha virtual do coração), para a Suu-chan, para a Pretty Sakura, para a Angelina Granger (não concordo com você no casal, prefiro Harry e Gina, ou Harry e Anna, huhuhu), para o Harry Gryffindor, para a Centaura e para todos que lêem isso.  
  
Té a próxima povo! FUI!!! 


	11. Comunicação mental

__ Não, Alvo!! -MacGonagall gritou, desesperada. - Não pode ser!!  
  
__ Nós a perdemos. - ele tornou a dizer, com a aparência mais desolada do mundo.  
  
__ O feitiço Illudirus!! - Draco gritou, furioso. Harry, Sirius e Rony não entenderam, mas os outros pareceram ter compreendido tudo.  
  
__ Somente um bruxo das trevas tem capacidade de fazer esse feitiço, Draco! - Lupin falou, descrente. - Quem em Hogwarts poderia ter feito isso?  
  
__ A Parkinson!!! Ela tem idade para ser Comensal, ela tem dezesseis anos!!! ELA FEZ ISSO COM A FAYTH!!!  
  
__ Dá pra alguém me explicar o que o tal feitiço faz?? - Sirius perguntou, irritado.  
  
__ O feitiço illudirus - Dumbledore começou a explicar. - é um dos feitiços das trevas mais perigosos. Ele... Traz à tona um pensamento e o torna quase real por algum tempo.  
  
__ A mãe da Fayth! - Harry disse, assombrado. - Pansy é da Sonserina, entrar no dormitório da Fayth não deve ter sido problema! Então ela aplicou o feitiço na Fayth e a fez acreditar que aquela era a mãe dela!  
  
__ Fayth a seguiu até a Bruxa Corcunda que tem uma passagem para Hogsmeade! - Hermione completou. - Onde Pansy encerrou o feitiço!  
  
__ Vamos voltar a Hogwarts. - Dumbledore disse, impedindo caminho para qualquer discussão.  
  
Eles usaram a Chave de Portal para voltar ao castelo, onde se viram de volta à sala do diretor.  
  
__ Severo, chame a senhorita Parkinson aqui, imediatamente. - Dumbledore falou e Snape já ia saindo, quando o diretor o chamou de volta. - E traga também um pouco do Veritasserum mais potente que tiver. Ela não vai nos contar nada em sã consciência.  
  
Snape saiu, apressado e todos ficaram em silêncio na sala. Anna permanecia desacordada nos braços de Harry. O silêncio começou a se tornar incômodo quando Snape voltou junto de Pansy, que se mostrava extremamente sonolenta, mas logo despertou ao ver a imensa comitiva e um enorme cão preto na sala do diretor.  
  
__ Beba isto, senhorita Parkinson. - Snape entregou para ela um minúsculo frasco que continha a poção. Ela, não querendo despertar a fúria de Snape, bebeu o conteúdo sem perguntar nada.  
  
__ Senhorita Parkinson - Dumbledore começou a falar, seus olhos azuis faiscando. - Você aplicou o feitiço illudirus na aluna Fayth Kvar?  
  
__ Não. - ela respondeu, parecendo um pouco fora da realidade.  
  
__ Você sabe quem fez isso?  
  
__ Sei. Emília Bulgstrode. Eu ensinei o feitiço para ela, a pedido de meu mestre.  
  
__ O que seu mestre disse para você fazer?  
  
__ Fazer alguém executar o feitiço na Kvar e assim me livrar da possível culpa. Mas aquela idiota quase põe tudo a perder quando uma das colegas de dormitório da garota acordou. Felizmente eu a estuporei à tempo.  
  
__ Snape, traga a senhorita Bulgstrode até aqui. Senhorita Parkinson, temo dizer que vou ter que expulsá-la, a você e à sua colega Emília, de Hogwarts por colaborarem com o seqüestro de uma aluna.  
  
Pansy deu um sorriso demente e lento.  
  
__ Vocês a perderam, não foi? Você e a sua Ordem ridícula. Meu mestre venceu mais uma vez. Vocês não terão chance alguma agora.  
  
__ Estou enviando uma coruja imediatamente aos seus pais. - Dumbledore continuou falando, ignorando as palavras de Pansy. - Você pega o Expresso Hogwarts amanhã de manhã bem cedo. Sugiro que vá arrumar suas malas.  
  
A menina levantou-se e saiu da sala, tranqüila. Antes de sair, ainda virou- se para Draco.  
  
__ Cuidado, Malfoy. O mestre não gosta de desertores.  
  
O impulso de Draco foi arrebentar a cara da garota, mas Rony o segurou.  
  
__ A Fayth não precisa que você perca a cabeça, Malfoy! Ela precisa que você esteja calmo para trazê-la de volta!  
  
Todos, menos Dumbledore, olharam espantados para Rony. Além de ele estar, de certo modo, ajudando um Malfoy (em sã consciência disso), ele estava sendo sensato. E isso não era muito comum da parte dele.  
  
__ Certo, Weasley, agora me larga. - Rony não precisou de segunda ordem. - Vou até o meu dormitório tentar descansar um pouco. Amanhã o meu correio- coruja vai estar com uma cartinha de meu pai contando as "novidades".  
  
E saiu, cruzando com Snape e Emília Bulgstrode na saída.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Mal alcançou a garota, a encostou contra a parede do corredor e retirou um pequeno canivete do bolso, pressionando-o contra o pescoço dela.  
  
__ Escuta aqui, seu buldogue nojento. - ele falou mortalmente baixo. - Você vai me dizer onde ela está e vai me dizer agora, ou eu não hesito em cortar sua garganta.  
  
__ Puxa, Draquinho, eu pensei que você ia me fazer outra coisa agora. - ela sorriu, maliciosa. - Me diz, pra quê eu iria te contar? Para você correr e salvá-la das garras do mestre? É tarde para ela e é tarde para você. Seu paizinho já sabe da sua traição. E ela já sucumbiu ao ódio.  
  
__ Como pode ter tanta certeza?  
  
Ela sorriu novamente, retirando do bolso uma carta um pouco amassada.  
  
__ Sou uma comensal recebo as notícias fresquinhas. - ela jogou a carta no rosto de Draco, que a pegou e leu em voz alta.  
  
__ "O plano foi um sucesso, a garota já é nossa". Que tipo de piada é essa? Voldemort não manda cartas!  
  
__ Não foi ele quem mandou, foi meu pai. Ele quis me parabenizar. Afinal eu fiz tudo do jeitinho que ele mandou, não foi? A sua namoradinha agora é um ser das trevas. E não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso.  
  
__ Ah, há sim! - ele enfiou o canivete no braço dela, que segurou o grito de dor. - Manda um recadinho pro seu mestre. Ele não vai conseguir dominar a Fayth por muito tempo, porque ela é mais forte do que ele esperava.  
  
Pansy riu, enquanto tentava estancar o sangue que saía de seu braço.  
  
__ No fundo você adorou isso, não foi? Aí não haverá remorso quando você for iniciado, afinal ela estará com você, não é mesmo, Draquinho?  
  
Ela saiu, antes que Draco pudesse responder. Mas ainda acrescentou.  
  
__ Ele quer te iniciar mais cedo, Draquinho. Em uma semana você será iniciado. E como você vai explicar isso para os seus novos amigos? O Trio Maravilha, o diretor "ama trouxas"... Todos vão ficar tão desapontados...  
  
Desta vez saiu mesmo, deixando Draco desesperado. Eles não faziam nem idéia de que estavam sendo observados.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Draco tinha certeza de que iria explodir, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, assustando-o muito.  
  
__ POTTER!! - ele berrou, irritado. Harry estava na entrada do corredor e tinha ouvido toda a conversa.  
  
__ Vai deixar ele vencer, Malfoy? - ele perguntou, meio que prevendo a resposta.  
  
__ Onde está a sua namoradinha? - Draco não respondeu à pergunta de Harry, que permaneceu calmo.  
  
__ Na Ala Hospitalar. Você vai deixar ele vencer, Malfoy? Vai se deixar iniciar e perder a única chance de trazer Fayth de volta para o nosso lado?  
  
__ MERDA, POTTER, EU NÃO TENHO ESCOLHA!!! OU EU ACEITO OU VOLDEMORT ME MATA E VAI SER AÍ QUE A FAYTH NÃO VAI QUERER VOLTAR PRO NOSSO LADO MESMO!!!  
  
__ Eu pensei que sim. - Harry disse, saindo do corredor e indo para a Torre.  
  
__ Seja filho de Lúcio Malfoy por uma semana e descubra se tem escolha, Potter!  
  
__ Não estou pedindo explicações. Não se preocupe, Dumbledore jamais ficará sabendo desta conversa ou do seu incidente com o canivete e o braço de Pansy Parkinson. Mas saiba, que se a Fayth morrer, eu te mato. Por dois motivos. A Fayth é uma grande amiga e, se ela morrer, a Anna morre também. Hermione fez o favor de descobrir isto.  
  
__ O que mais aquela sabe-tudo descobriu? - ele perguntou, sem colocar o habitual tom de desprezo no "sabe-tudo".  
  
__ O pior que ela poderia ter descoberto. Se Anna morrer, e Fayth ainda estiver contaminada pelo ódio, ela não morre. MERDA!!! - Harry berrou, esmurrando a parede do corredor e machucando a mão gravemente.  
  
__ Potter. Esqueça que nos odiamos. Esqueça o nosso passado. Eu não estou nem um pouco satisfeito de ver a Fayth sucumbindo à Voldemort. Eu vou me iniciar porque eu REALMENTE não tenho escolha. Mas farei o impossível para trazer Fayth de volta, mesmo que isso custe a minha vida.  
  
__ Não faça essa promessa, porque é possível que você morra mesmo, Malfoy.  
  
__ Acha que não estou ciente disso? Mas eu tenho um motivo forte. A pessoa que eu mais amo neste mundo está em perigo. E isso vale mais do que minha vida.  
  
__ Tem certeza disso?  
  
__ Absoluta. Desta vez, só desta vez, lutaremos do mesmo lado.  
  
Harry esticou a mão esquerda (a direita estava quebrada devido ao murro) para Draco, que a apertou.  
  
__ Nós acabamos de selar um pacto, Malfoy. Traga Fayth de volta para nós. Depois faça o que bem entender da sua vida. Isso será problema seu.  
  
__ Certo, pode contar comigo.  
  
__ Agora, se me dá licença, eu vou para a Ala Hospitalar porque minha mão tá doendo pra caramba.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Anna queria MUITO acordar, porque, QUALQUER coisa era melhor do que permanecer em coma e ter que aturar Voldemort, na forma adolescente Tom Riddle, um jovem alto, de olhos e cabelos negros e um belo sorriso, ficar buzinando no ouvido dela que tinha conseguido o que queria.  
  
__ Mas é IMPRESSIONANTE como você fica mala na forma adolescente! - ela gritou com ele, que ria descontroladamente.  
  
__ Mais impressionante ainda é ver como você é má perdedora! - ele ria com gosto.  
  
__ Por caridade, me deixa acordar. Você não ganha nada me prendendo aqui!  
  
__ Ganho umas boas gargalhadas!  
  
__ Você tem mesmo dezesseis anos? Parece que tem dois! Pelo menos na forma de Voldemort você é mais maduro...  
  
__ Ah, mas "ele" está ocupado. Agora porque não vemos como Fayth foi perfeita no teste para se juntar ao lado das trevas?  
  
__ Porque eu não quero ver isso! - Anna fechou os olhos, irritada.  
  
__ Vamos, abra os olhos! Foi maravilhoso! Ela dará uma Comensal da Morte mais que perfeita.  
  
__ Não se eu puder impedir.  
  
__ Não poderá impedir se estiver em coma!  
  
__ Tá, agora eu enfezei!!! DESAPARECE DAQUI E ESQUECE QUE EU EXISTO!!  
  
__ Nossa, mais um pouquinho dessa fúria e eu te pego pra Comensal também!  
  
__ VAI CAÇAR UM PAU PRA VOCÊ SUBIR!!!!!! - ela berrou, tão furiosa, que não percebeu que já tinha acordado. Só percebeu quando ouviu a gargalhada de Rony.  
  
__ Que tipo de xingamento é esse? - ele ria, tentando fingir que não ria. Harry e Hermione o fuzilaram com o olhar.  
  
__ Ah, que bom que eu acordei. Harry, acabei de conhecer um lado de Tom Riddle que faria você duvidar que ele e Voldemort são a mesma pessoa! Ele é um MALA!!!  
  
Harry não respondeu. Entregou para ela uma carta fechada.  
  
__ É de Fayth. Ela mandou para você ontem.  
  
__ Quanto tempo eu passei dormindo?  
  
__ Seis dias.  
  
__ Você leu? - ela sacudiu a carta, fingindo que não se importava com o tempo que passou dormindo.  
  
__ Não. A carta é sua.  
  
Com medo do que poderia estar escrito, Anna abriu a carta. Logo ao ler o começo, chorou.  
  
__ Ela ainda me trata por Anninha... - ela disse, sem conter as lágrimas.  
  
Anninha.  
  
Estou aproveitando este único momento em que todos parecem muito ocupados para me vigiar e estou te mandando esta carta. Eu mudei. Mudei muito. Não sou mais a Fayth que você conhecia. Eu não sei se você viu ou sentiu o que aconteceu, mas para o que eu fiz não há volta nem perdão. Eu fiz algo horrível e gostei de ter feito. Mas ainda sinto a sua falta, ainda sou a sua maninha, assim como você é a minha! Avise a todos que não é a guerra que Voldemort quer. É outra coisa e eu ainda não descobri o que é, mas assim que descobrir, se eu ainda tiver controle sobre mim mesma, eu avisarei a vocês. No que depender de mim, nada de mal vai acontecer. Maninha, mande abraços para Harry, Rony, Hermione. Por nada deste mundo responda a esta carta! Quando quiser falar comigo, apenas pense em mim. Eu ouvi você naquela noite. Eu parei de fazer o que estava fazendo. Mas não pude impedir de me tornar o que me tornei. Eu te amo, irmãzinha. Beijos, Fayth.  
  
__ Ela está sofrendo, Harry. - ela soluçou. - Eu sei que ela está! Ela não queria que isso tudo estivesse acontecendo!  
  
Então Anna fez uma expressão assombrada. Uma voz ecoou em sua mente.  
  
"Maninha, me ajuda!!"  
  
__ Fayth... - ela tentou sair da cama e correr, mas Harry a segurou.  
  
__ Enlouqueceu??? Que pretende fazer?? Salvá-la com as próprias mãos??? Não vai ajudar indo até lá!!!  
  
__ ELA PRECISA DE MIM!!! ESTÃO MALTRATANDO ELA, DESCOBRIRAM A CARTA!!!  
  
__ Pára! Pára! PÁRA!!!  
  
Anna respirou fundo, e tentou se acalmar.  
  
__ Malfoy foi pra lá, ele vai protegê-la!  
  
__ VOCÊ CONFIOU NAQUELE FILHOTE DE COMENSAL???  
  
__ Nós temos um pacto e ele sabe muito bem que um pacto mágico não se rompe! Ele trará Fayth de volta sã e salva, mesmo que isso custe a vida dele!! Agora se deite aí e não ouse levantar enquanto não estiver cem por cento curada!!  
  
__ EU NÃO ESTOU DOENTE!!! EU SÓ QUERO A MINHA IRMÃ DE VOLTA!!!  
  
__ Todos nós queremos. - a voz do professor Telford chamou a atenção de Anna para a cama ao lado. Ele estava sentado na cama, com um braço e a cabeça enfaixada. - Mas se você for até lá, vai acabar se matando, Anna.  
  
__ Você sobreviveu! Ela... Vai ficar tão feliz de saber! - Anna chorava copiosamente.  
  
__ É por aqui, pode entrar, senhor Foster. - MacGonagall conduzia um homem de meia idade, relativamente alto, cabelos castanhos um pouco grisalhos, olhos também castanhos, bonitão e com um corpo bem definido. O homem olhava tudo assombrado, mas mais assombrado ainda ficou ao ver Anna deitada na cama.  
  
__ Filha??  
  
__ PAPAI!!! - ela se livrou das mãos de Harry que não queria deixa-la levantar e correu para o pai, que a abraçou com força, assim como ela. - ELES ESTÃO MACHUCANDO A FAYTH, PAPAI!!! ESTÃO FAZENDO ELA SOFRER!!! - ela chorava no ombro dele, em visível sofrimento.  
  
__ Calma, minha querida! - ele afagava os cabelos dela, tentando consolá- la.  
  
Olhando aquela cena, Harry sentiu, pela primeira vez, falta real de um pai e uma mãe.  
  
__ Papai, e a mamãe??  
  
__ Ela... Não pôde vir, querida.  
  
__ Nós não podíamos trazer outro trouxa para cá, tivemos que trazer apenas um deles. - MacGonagall explicou. - Sua mãe disse que preferia que seu pai viesse. Ele por sua vez queria que ela viesse.  
  
__ Como decidiram? - Anna perguntou.  
  
Albert soltou uma risadinha.  
  
__ No pedra, papel e tesoura. Melhor de três. Ganhei todas.  
  
Anna sorriu levemente, e logo tornou a abraçar o seu pai.  
  
__ Ah, pai! - ela limpou as lágrimas com a manga da roupa. - Este aqui é o Rony Weasley, meu amigo. Esta é a Hermione Granger...  
  
__ Espera, você é filha de Caroline* e Stephan* Granger?  
  
__ Sou sim. -Hermione corou um pouco.  
  
__ Seu pai é o meu dentista. - Albert sorriu.  
  
__ E este... - ela apontou para o Harry e corou muito. - É Harry Potter, omeunamorado. - falou rápido, torcendo para o seu pai não ouvir direito e não perguntar o que ela tinha dito.  
  
__ Ah, então você é o garoto dos livros? E... - ele fechou a cara. - Quais são as suas intenções com a minha filha?  
  
Harry sorriu.  
  
__ As melhores possíveis, senhor Foster. Eu amo muito a sua filha.  
  
__ Bom, pra mim isso basta. - ele apertou a mão de Harry e sorriu também.  
  
Anna suspirou aliviada.  
  
__ E este aqui é o pai verdadeiro da Fayth, pai. - ela apresentou John para Albert. - Ele se chama John Telford, é o nosso professor de DCAT.  
  
__ DCAT? - Albert perguntou, confuso.  
  
__ Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. - John respondeu.  
  
__ Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com você, senhor Telford? - Albert perguntou, olhando o estado do homem sentado na cama.  
  
__ Me chame de John. Fui atacado por Comensais da Morte.  
  
__ Pai, Comensais são...  
  
__ Eu sei o que são, aproveitando que você tinha vindo para cá eu tomei a liberdade de roubar e ler os seus livros. - ele disse, ficando um pouco apreensivo pela resposta.  
  
__ Pois é... E a Fayth está com eles... - Anna chorou. - Alguém precisa fazer alguma coisa!!! Ela não vai agüentar muito tempo até sucumbir!!!  
  
__ Não podemos fazer muita coisa, Anna. - MacGonagall falou, triste. - Draco já está fazendo o que pode, e nós só poderemos agir mesmo quando ele nos der informações concretas.  
  
Mal MacGonagall acabou de falar, Lupin e Sirius (em forma de cão preto) entraram na Ala Hospitalar.  
  
__ Malfoy fez contato. - Lupin disse. Os olhos de Anna brilharam de esperança. - Ele descobriu o que Fayth fez.  
  
__ E o que ela fez??? - Anna gritou, desesperada.  
  
__ Ela... Executou duas maldições imperdoáveis.  
  
Anna ficou tão branca que quase desmaiou, não fosse Harry a segurar seu ombro.  
  
__ Quais?? - John perguntou, aflito.  
  
__ Cruiciatus e... - Lupin parou.  
  
__ Por favor, diga que foi a Império!! - Anna suplicou. Lupin negou com a cabeça.  
  
__ A fatal. Avada Kedavra.  
  
__ Ela foi obrigada a fazer isso, não foi??? Ela estava sob a influência da maldição Império, não estava???  
  
__ Não, Anna. Ela fez porque quis. Fez para punir George e Amélia Kvar.  
  
__ Qual deles ela matou? - John perguntou.  
  
__ Amélia.  
  
__ Droga... Ela disse isso na carta!!! - Anna gritou. - Disse que tinha feito algo horrível e que tinha gostado de fazer!!!  
  
Então novamente a expressão de assombro cruzou o rosto de Anna. Com um esforço mental, Anna gritou em sua cabeça, para ninguém mais ouvir.  
  
"FAYTH!!!"  
  
A resposta foi imediata.  
  
"ANNA!!!"  
  
"Seu pai, Fayth... Ele está vivo!! Ele vai ficar bem!!!"  
  
"Maninha... Me tira daqui!" - a voz tornou-se embargada e Anna pôde perceber que Fayth chorava. - "Só você pode me ajudar!! Só você é forte o suficiente para isso!!"  
  
"Eles não vão deixar eu te procurar! Além disso eu não sei onde você está!!"  
  
"Draco sabe! A próxima vez que ele entrar em contato ele vai dizer! Me ajuda, maninha, por favor!!"  
  
Anna começou a chorar tanto que já não conseguiu manter contato com Fayth. Albert a pegou no colo e a colocou na cama.  
  
__ Madame Pomfrey!! - MacGonagall chamou pela enfermeira. - Traga a Poção para Dormir sem Sonhar!!  
  
Imediatamente a enfermeira apareceu com a poção, entregando-a para Anna beber. A menina não hesitou em virar todo o conteúdo. Ela NECESSITAVA dormir.  
  
Continua...  
  
Tá, ficou curto e deprimente, mas o anterior ficou maior que os outros! Quanto aos título dessa coisa, eu vou mudar porque ficaram MUITO ridículos (por falar em Riddiculus, é provável que apareça algum bicho papão nas próximas histórias). Vou colocar títulos que tenham a ver com os capítulos, fica menos estúpido. Eu estava sem inspiração na época em que publiquei, mas agora acho que sai alguma coisa decente.  
  
BEEEEEIJOS para Suu-chan, Pretty Sakura, Angelina Granger, Harry Gryffindor e Centaura que por incrível que pareça continuam lendo isso! o.O  
  
E beijos, é claro, para a minha querida maninha virtual, Anninha, que tá sofrendo pá caramba aqui nessa história! Como dói ter que fazer você sofrer assim (mentindo descaradamente)! Boa sorte na sua história (se quiser um conselho, começa a publicar ela que aí você acaba pelo menos essa *segurando uma pilha de histórias inacabadas da mana*)  
  
Té mais pessu! FUI!!!!! 


	12. A maldição do Algoz

Alguns dias depois, Draco finalmente conseguiu entrar em contato com Hogwarts sem ser impedido. Disse que o local onde Voldemort se escondia e mantinha Fayth era de sigilo absoluto e nenhum comensal, com exceção de Rabicho, que vivia com eles, sabia onde era. Disse também que ainda não tinha sido oficialmente iniciado, mas que isso era apenas questão de tempo.  
  
Anna, por sua vez, não conseguia mais contatar Fayth mentalmente. Ela sabia que a irmã ouvia, mas parecia que alguém a impedia de responder. Talvez, na pior das hipóteses, Voldemort tinha descoberto essa comunicação e agora a vigiava por completo.  
  
E, naquele ritmo, as férias acabaram e Anna retornaria a ter aulas, mesmo seu pai insistindo para levá-la de volta para Londres. Ele acabou sendo convencido de que ela estaria mais segura em Hogwarts, onde as providências para a total proteção de Anna já tinham sido tomadas.  
  
Albert voltara para Londres na mesma manhã que Anna voltara às aulas. E, só pra animar, o primeiro e o segundo tempo eram de Poções. Sem Fayth, Anna não iria se sentar com alguém que realmente considerasse amigo e Snape fizera o FAVOR de senta-la com um sonserino que detestava a Grifinória, não importa o que o resto do mundo dissesse ou fizesse. Pra completar, ao ouvir o nome do garoto, Anna soube que ele era um "Filhote de Comensal". Alrean Nott.  
  
__ Que ótimo... - o garoto resmungou. - Vou ter que fazer dupla com uma sangue-ruim...  
  
__ Para a sua informação, Nott, eu também não estou nem um pouco satisfeita de ter que dividir o mesmo espaço com um filhote fedorento de Comensal, por isso, vamos apenas nos ignorar até o fim da aula, certo?  
  
__ Isso não vai ser um problema, já que você é menos que nada... Afinal, só mesmo um monte de lixo poderia se submeter a namorar o Potter...  
  
__ Pensei que iríamos nos ignorar, não nos atacar. Pelo visto o retardamento mental é algo comum entre Comensais e suas proles...  
  
Fingindo prestar atenção aos ingredientes da nova poção que Snape passava, Anna não viu Alrean olhar para ela com puro nojo.  
  
__ Você vai ver quando o mestre despertar a fúria do Algoz.  
  
Foi como um estalo. Anna percebeu que o garoto sabia muito sobre o que Voldemort queria, então tornou a provocar.  
  
__ Hunf... Seu mestre não me mete medo, garoto.  
  
__ Pois deveria... - o garoto deu um sorriso desdenhoso, que Anna não viu. - Uma vez despertada a fúria do Algoz, não restará pedra sobre pedra.  
  
Snape pareceu ter escutado o que o garoto dizia, pois olhou para Anna como se dissesse para ela continuar. A garota sorriu.  
  
__ Se seu mestre é assim tão poderoso, por que precisa de uma garotinha para realizar seus objetivos?  
  
__ Então você não sabe? - o garoto riu. - A garota, Fayth Kvar, ela é o Algoz.  
  
Anna tentou se manter indiferente ao relato de Alrean, mas foi impossível. Fez uma cara tão estranha que o garoto sentiu-se satisfeito ao ver que tinha tocado em um ponto fraco.  
  
__ E desde quando eu tenho que ficar sabendo dessas coisas? - ela disfarçou. - O filhote fedorento de Comensal é você!  
  
__ Acontece que o "filhote fedorento de comensal" sabe de coisas que não vai te contar nem em mil anos.  
  
__ Se não vai contar, por que puxou assunto? Gastando saliva com uma sangue- ruim? - ela olhou para ele, desafiadora.  
  
__ Tem razão, por quê? Talvez para ver você se remoendo de curiosidade para saber o que meu mestre fará com a sua amiguinha.  
  
__ Pois eu estou pouco me lixando para isso, se quiser saber. - ela mentiu, se mostrando irritada.  
  
__ É mesmo? Então por que está ficando vermelha? Só porque a sua amiguinha vai morrer?  
  
Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Mesmo tendo certeza de que ganharia uma detenção de pelo menos um ano com o Snape, Anna se levantou e deu um murro na cara de Nott, que, tentando se manter de pé, apoiou-se no caldeirão cheio de água quente e o entornou sobre o corpo. O garoto gritava tanto que Snape nem se lembrou da detenção, apenas o pegou e o levou para a Ala Hospitalar rapidamente, antes que as queimaduras piorassem.  
  
Anna tremia, não sabia o que tinha dado nela. Só se deu conta da realidade quando a turma da Grifinória a cercou, impedindo que toda a turma da Sonserina avançasse nela.  
  
"Muito bem, Anninha." - ela ouviu em sua cabeça. Pensou ter sido Fayth, mas deixou de lado essa hipótese, acreditando que era apenas a sua consciência.  
  
__ Nem pensem em protegê-la! - uma sonserina loira gritou. - Ela atacou o Alrean sem motivo!!  
  
__ Você estava do outro lado da sala!! - um grifinório gritou de volta. - Ele estava provocando ela, a Anna apenas perdeu a cabeça!!  
  
__ Claro, e mesmo que ela tivesse matado o Nott, ela teria feito um bem à humanidade!! - uma outra grifinória gritou.  
  
__ Ah, é mesmo, Gillian?? Bom saber, me lembrarei disso quando estiver quebrando a tua cara!!! - a sonserina gritou e partiu para cima da grifinória. O mesmo ocorreu com o resto da sala, todos saíram no tapa, menos Anna, que ainda estava muito assustada com a própria reação.  
  
__ CHEGA!!! - Snape berrou na porta da masmorra. - CINQÜENTA PONTOS À MENOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA E DETENÇÃO PARA A SENHORITA FOSTER!!! AGORA TODOS SENTADOS E TERMINEM SUAS POÇÕES!! E AQUELE QUE OUSAR CONTESTAR PEGARÁ DETENÇÃO TAMBÉM, FUI CLARO???  
  
O silêncio pairou nas masmorras depois que todos voltaram aos seus lugares. Ninguém falou mais nada e fizeram questão de fazer poções perfeitas para que Snape não pudesse descontar mais nenhum ponto.  
  
Quando tocou a sineta, Anna, ainda perplexa, foi chamada à mesa de Snape.  
  
__ Professor, eu sei que jamais aceitará explicação alguma, mas... - ela tentou falar, mas Snape ergueu a mão, ordenando que ela se calasse. Depois retirou uma carta debaixo de seus pergaminhos e o entregou à Anna.  
  
__ Malfoy. - ele disse simplesmente. Os olhos de Anna brilharam de emoção. - Volte aqui depois do jantar para acertarmos a sua detenção. - Anna apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sabia que algo como aquilo jamais escaparia impune.  
  
__ Professor, ele não se machucou muito, machucou?  
  
__ Ele vai sobreviver.  
  
__ Eu não tive controle, eu...  
  
__ Apenas saia daqui, senhorita. Eu não preciso ouvir suas explicações.  
  
Ela assentiu, pegou seus materiais e saiu da masmorra. No caminho para a aula de Transfiguração, ela abriu a carta.  
  
Oi, maninha. Eu sei que o remetente da carta é o Draco, mas eu não podia me arriscar outra vez. Você deve estar preocupada por não conseguir mais "falar" comigo através dos nossos pensamentos, mas é porque aquela cobra ambulante travou minha mente com um feitiço que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar...  
Mana, eles estão falando sobre alguma coisa sobre "Algoz". Eu estou com a terrível impressão de que isso não é nada bom, principalmente porque o pai do Draco fica olhando pra mim com uma cara muito esquisita. Você sabe? Aquele sorrisinho de "eu sei algo que você não sabe e não vou te contar"?  
Eu estou ficando com muito medo, mana. Vocês precisam me tirar daqui!  
  
Ainda havia o início de uma palavra ali, mas, ao que se dava para perceber, fora brutalmente interrompida. Anna deduziu que alguém a impedira de continuar escrevendo e ela teve que despachar a carta às pressas.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
O lugar não era o que se dizia de convidativo. A ocasião muito menos. Uma cripta abandonada no meio de lugar nenhum, o lugar perfeito para um vampiro viver, pensou Fayth.  
  
Estava sentada em uma espécie de tumba, usando um vestido verde e prata, muito parecido com aquele que usava no baile, e uma corrente com uma serpente prata e olhos verdes no pescoço, esperando por alguma coisa acontecer. O tédio era tamanho que ela quase adormeceu. Quando ela achou que essa era a única opção plausível, ouviu o barulho de passos se aproximando.  
  
Vários Comensais adentraram a cripta, liderados por Lúcio, que ela já reconhecia, mesmo com o capuz. Ao fim da fila estava Draco, com uma expressão altiva. Mesmo extremamente contrariado de estar fazendo aquilo, não demonstraria isso em momento algum.  
  
Os Comensais fizeram um círculo em volta da tumba onde Fayth estava sentada, que olhava para tudo como se assistisse a um filme muito chato.  
  
__ Devo descer daqui? - ela perguntou, mas não obteve resposta, então resolveu continuar sentada lá.  
  
Draco foi colocado no meio do círculo e a partir daí o silêncio foi absoluto. Fayth até queria falar alguma coisa, mas pensou que seria extremamente inconveniente. E testar a paciência de mais de trinta Comensais não era o que se chamava de prudência.  
  
Então Voldemort entrou na cripta. Ele era o único, com exceção de Fayth (duh),vestido diferente dos outros. Estava com uma espécie de túnica verde escura e uma capa idem, com adornos prateados. Seus olhos vermelhos circundaram todo o local e pararam em Fayth, que fingiu não perceber sua presença.  
  
__ Draco Malfoy. - ele disse após mais alguns segundos de silêncio. - Você está aqui para ser iniciado no meu círculo de confiança e se juntar àqueles que se auto-intitulam "Comensais da Morte". Ao entrar neste círculo, estará jurando lealdade a mim. Está ciente do que acarretaria a sua traição?  
  
__ Trair meu mestre trará apenas minha morte. - ele disse, como se tivesse ensaiado aquelas palavras, o que era provável.  
  
__ E você aceita entrar neste círculo...? - por um momento Fayth pensou que ele diria "De livre e espontânea vontade", mas logo deduziu que para alguém como Voldemort pouco importava se ele estava ou não sendo obrigado a fazer aquilo.  
  
__ Aceito unir-me ao meu mestre em seu círculo de confiança.  
  
Voldemort sorriu um sorriso demente e diabólico.  
  
__ Estique seu braço esquerdo e arregace sua manga. - o homem disse finalmente.  
  
Draco obedeceu prontamente e só Lúcio e Fayth perceberam sua relutância interior.  
  
Então Voldemort tocou com seu fino dedo a pele de Draco, que nunca tinha sentido tanta dor na vida. Uma fina fumaça saía do braço dele enquanto Voldemort o tocava e o formato da caveira com uma língua de cobra saindo de sua boca que começava a surgir ali, praticamente borbulhava. Mas Draco nem sequer expressou sua dor.  
  
Quando Fayth percebeu que ele não agüentaria mais, olhou para Voldemort com fúria. Desceu da tumba e postou-se ao lado de Draco.  
  
__ CHEGA!!! - o berro fez tremer a cripta e fez Voldemort voar contra alguns Comensais que o apararam.  
  
__ Não precisava de tal demonstração de poder, criança. - ele sorriu. - Eu já tinha terminado.  
  
Se fosse em outra ocasião, talvez Fayth teria vergonha, mas desta vez foi como se Voldemort fosse mudo. Ela não ouviu uma palavra e continuou olhando para ele com a mesma fúria.  
  
__ Creio que vocês dois estão cientes de que não poderão voltar a Hogwarts. - Lúcio falou depois de algum tempo.  
  
__ Estamos. - os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo. Draco nem parecia ter sido vítima de tamanha dor, pois permanecia impassível ali.  
  
__ E você, Draco, está ciente de que seu "pacto" com Potter não será cumprido, certo? - Voldemort sorriu novamente, com uma satisfação insana.  
  
__ Eu apenas fiz o pacto para que Potter não desconfiasse de nada. - ele mentiu. Draco pretendia cumprir o trato.  
  
__ E você, Fayth, sabe que suas "conversinhas" com Anna serão impossíveis, graças ao feitiço Tapa-mentes, não sabe?  
  
__ Você faz questão de me lembrar disso há cada dez minutos, Voldemort. - ela disse, com descaso.  
  
__ Ótimo. E não pensem que eu não sei que vocês dois mandaram outra carta para lá.  
  
Draco e Fayth olharam com ódio para um Comensal mais gordo que estava ao lado de Lúcio. Ele tremeu nas bases e soltou uma espécie de guincho.  
  
__ Mais um deslize de qualquer um dos dois, e eu não serei tão complacente como estou sendo.  
  
Os dois apenas assentiram. Voldemort já ia saindo quando se virou de volta para eles.  
  
__ E Fayth... Se você está com tanto medo, por que não simplesmente me mata e volta para casa?  
  
__ É isso que você quer, não é? - ela disse com raiva. - Que eu mate mais alguém e você alcance o seu objetivo! Não, Voldemort, eu não vou libertar o poder do Algoz tão cedo! Não enquanto eu mantiver um mínimo de sanidade!  
  
Os olhos vermelhos dele se mexeram furiosamente e ele respirou fundo. "Não, não posso matá-la. Preciso dela. Pirralhinha nojenta!"  
  
__ Agora com licença... - ela sorriu desdenhosamente e saiu da cripta.  
  
__ Lúcio, você tem certeza de que ela não é SUA filha??? - Voldemort rosnou e todos guardaram uma risada para mais tarde.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Anna acordou estranhando que Snape não a tivesse acordado aos berros. Tinha como detenção escovar todo o chão da masmorra com uma escova de dente, mas acabou dormindo e tendo aquele sonho. Imaginou se a cicatriz de Harry tinha doído, mas deixou para pensar nisso mais tarde, pois viu que o professor ainda olhava para ela.  
  
__ Espero que tenha tido sonhos produtivos para interromper sua detenção assim. - ele disse, voltando sua atenção para seus pergaminhos.  
  
__ Draco foi iniciado. - disse simplesmente, voltando a esfregar um ponto qualquer do chão, o que foi o suficiente para Snape se erguer da cadeira.  
  
__ Foi esse o motivo... - ele passou a mão direita pelo braço esquerdo.  
  
__ Voldemort sabe da carta que Fayth mandou pra cá. É como se ele soubesse de tudo!  
  
__ Termine sua detenção. Eu vou informar isso ao professor Dumbledore.  
  
__ Nem assim eu escapo?  
  
__ Apenas termine a detenção, senhorita Foster. - ele disse, saindo.  
  
__ E eu tenho outra opção? - ela disse, mais para si mesma, enquanto voltava a esfregar o chão. - ESPERA!!! - ela gritou de repente. - PROFESSOR SNAPE!!!  
  
O professor voltou até a masmorra.  
  
__ O que foi??  
  
__ A Fayth. Ela sabe sobre o Algoz.  
  
__ O Algoz?? - Anna não sabia se a cara de Snape indicava incredulidade ou intriga. Só soube que ele a mandou parar imediatamente e o seguir até a sala do diretor.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
__ O Algoz?? - Dumbledore repetiu as mesmas palavras e a mesma expressão de Snape.  
  
__ Mas isso é magia negra antiqüíssima!! - MacGonagall, que também fora chamada, comentou, perplexa. - Nenhum bruxo sequer ousou saber disso, a maldição que cerca o Algoz é poderosa demais!!  
  
__ E, pelo que Alrean Nott me disse, a Fayth é o Algoz.  
  
__ Não, não. - Dumbledore disse, com a mão passando pela longa barba branca. - Ninguém "é" o Algoz.  
  
__ Alvo, você conhece essa magia?? - MacGonagall perguntou, incrédula. Anna não se espantou. Dumbledore parecia saber de tudo e mais um pouco.  
  
__ Sim, eu conheço, Minerva. A invocação do Algoz é extremamente poderosa e perigosa. Há cada mil anos nasce alguém que porta dentro de si um poder negro maior do que tudo. Um poder capaz de destruir, ou não, toda a raça humana. Isso depende da vontade daquele que dominar esse poder.  
  
__ No caso, a Fayth. - Anna argumentou.  
  
__ Não. - a menina fez uma cara de espanto tão estranha que teve certeza de que tinha ficado ridícula. - Fayth apenas nasceu com este poder, mas não o domina. Apenas alguém com o coração negro e endurecido pode suportar esse poder.  
  
__ Voldemort.  
  
__ Exato. Mas há um problema, claro. Para conseguir despertar este poder, Fayth precisa desencadear todo o seu ódio. Para desencadear todo o seu ódio, ela terá que matar mais alguém, sentindo a mesma fúria que sentiu da primeira vez.  
  
__ Mas ela jamais faria algo assim novamente, professor!!  
  
__ Voldemort a induziu a fazê-lo uma vez, não será difícil induzi-la novamente. - Snape alfinetou, recebendo um olhar fuzilante de MacGonagall.  
  
__ O pior ainda está por vir, Anna. - ele falou em tom paternal. - Se Fayth despertar o poder do Algoz, com certeza Voldemort estará preparado para isto. E fará a invocação, chamando-o para o próprio corpo. Se Fayth tivesse quinze anos ou mais, isso apenas a faria desmaiar por algumas horas. Mas, pela idade, o corpo dela não suportará.  
  
Anna fechou os olhos e uma única lágrima correu por seu rosto.  
  
__ Por isso disseram que Voldemort precisa de suas almas. Para Fayth perder o controle, você precisa desaparecer. Tanto corpo quanto alma.  
  
__ Preciso morrer. - "Então a figura que Hermione viu no livro era da invocação, não de uma 'extração' de almas." - ela pensou, mas achou melhor guardar esse pensamento para si.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Harry, Rony e Hermione ouviam tudo atentamente. Estavam na biblioteca (para variar) depois das aulas, no dia seguinte.  
  
__ É, tudo faz algum sentido, não que devesse fazer. - Hermione falou. - Mas... Há uma lógica. E... - a garota teve um estalo. Levantou-se e pegou um livro que Harry e Rony estavam cansados de ver.  
  
__ Hogwarts, uma história. - os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
__ Pensei que você soubesse esse livro de cor... - Rony resmungou.  
  
__ Calado, Ronald. - ela rosnou e ele obedeceu, pois sabia que só era chamado de Ronald quando ela estava muito irritada. - Tem uma parte que nunca chamou minha atenção, até agora.  
  
__ Impressionante... - Harry falou, baixo o bastante para apenas Anna ouvir e abafar uma risadinha.  
  
__ Deixe-me ver... Ah! Achei.  
  
"Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin se tornaram inimigos quando Salazar tentou enfeitiçar a irmã mais nova de Godric."  
  
__ Nossa, isso é realmente muito revelador. - Harry brincou. - O que descobrimos?  
  
__ De acordo com o que Anna nos contou, o poder do Algoz nasce a cada mil anos. Há mais de mil anos atrás a escola foi fundada. Salazar tentou enfeitiçar a irmã mais nova de Gryffindor. Isso quer dizer que Salazar tentou invocar o Algoz! E que ele estava na irmã de Gryffindor!  
  
__ Então é por isso que eles passaram a se odiar, transferindo esse ódio para os membros de suas casas! - Anna concluiu.  
  
__ Mas isso não nos ajuda em absolutamente nada! - Harry disse.  
  
__ Ajuda sim! Se descobrirmos como Gryffindor impediu que Salazar invocasse o Algoz, podemos impedir que Voldemort o faça também!  
  
__ Aí que está o problema! Como vamos descobrir como Godric impediu Salazar de fazer isso??  
  
__ Sessão reservada. - ela disse, com um sorriso triunfante.  
  
__ Posso saber que professor vai nos dar autorização para pegar algum livro de lá?  
  
__ O pai da Fayth. - Anna respondeu, com o mesmo sorriso triunfante de Hermione.  
  
__ Beleza então. - Rony disse. - Consigam o tal livro e daí a gente volta pra cá. - ele se levantou e passou o braço pela cintura de Hermione, que também tinha se levantado. - Vir à biblioteca não é o que eu chamo de diversão.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
O quarto onde ela estava era bonito, mas a sensação de estar lá era a pior possível. Pior que aquilo só o barulho de reclamação que seu estômago fazia.  
  
__ Droga... - Fayth murmurou para si mesma, deitada na cama, olhando para o teto. A sensação de fome era quase insuportável, mas ela continuaria sem comer o máximo de tempo que agüentasse.  
  
__ Posso entrar? - a voz de Lúcio Malfoy foi ouvida e Fayth contorceu o rosto de nojo.  
  
__ Pra que você pergunta se vai entrar de qualquer jeito?? - ela gritou, irritada.  
  
__ A educação sempre é bem vinda. - ele disse, entrando.  
  
__ O que você quer?  
  
__ Perguntar quanto tempo vai continuar com essa sua ridícula greve de fome.  
  
__ Até morrer. Assim dá tudo errado pra você e seu mestre. - ela olhou para ele, desafiadora e depois virou-se de costas na cama.  
  
__ Você é uma pirralhinha irritante, sabia? - ele rosnou. - Mas você continuaria com a greve, mesmo que surgisse em sua frente um bolo tão bonito como este?  
  
O cheiro de cobertura de chocolate invadiu o nariz de Fayth, que não ousou olhar para trás e ver o bolo. Sabia que não resistiria.  
  
__ Não resista, Fayth. Este bolo é delicioso. Foi feito especialmente para você.  
  
__ Sai daqui, me deixa em paz... - a voz dela saiu trêmula. A fome que sentia era tamanha que a fez fraquejar.  
  
__ Quer mesmo que eu saia? - ele disse, com um sorriso triunfante. Sabia que já tinha vencido.  
  
Uma lágrima de ódio percorreu o rosto de Fayth. Queria comer aquele pedaço de bolo, mas se o fizesse, admitiria sua derrota. Enquanto seu orgulho berrava para que não aceitasse o bolo, seu estômago abafava a voz do orgulho.  
  
__ MERDA!!! - ela gritou, com raiva. - Deixa a droga do bolo aí e SOME DAQUI!!!  
  
Um pequeno tremor de terra fez Lúcio não ousar desafia-la. Deixou o bolo e saiu, sorrindo, divertido. Ela era muito engraçada.  
  
Continua...  
  
ESSE CAP FICOU RIDÍCULO (por falar em ridículo, o Bicho-papão surge no próximo cap)!!!!! Mas eu estou com idéias para o final, não para o desenvolvimento (isso fez algum sentido para vocês?)! Ah, deixa pra lá...  
  
MIL BEIJOS para... *pega um papelzinho com uma lista de nomes* Ah! Suu- chan, Pretty Sakura, Angelina Granger, Harry Gryffindor, Centaura e Alyssha Malfoy que têm coragem de ler isso e assumir que lêem.  
  
E, claro, beijo especial para a minha cobaia, a minha irmãzinha virtual, a Anninha, que ainda está com uma enorme pilha de histórias inacabadas e eu duvido que esse quadro se altere... 


	13. A Loucura de Fayth

ibDisclaimer:/b Disclaimer? Eu nunca fiz disclaimer! O que deu em mim? Isso está realmente estranho... AH! Lembrei o porque de eu estar fazendo disclaimer. É que a partir deste capítulo, as pessoas podem começar a ter tendências homicidas mais incontroláveis, então é melhor avisar, né? Aqueles que quiserem me matar, meu endereço é... Peraí, o que é que eu tou fazendo? Ah, aqueles que sentirem o impulso incontrolável de me matar, procurem um psicanalista (isso inclui você, Anninha)./i  
  
O tempo passava e, enquanto Fayth ia ficando cada vez mais conformada com o seu trágico destino (afinal, iria morrer de qualquer jeito), Anna entrava cada vez mais num desespero maior, tentando descobrir uma maneira de salvar a irmã. Claro que ela ia mal demais, senão, com certeza ela já teria feito alguma coisa.  
  
__ Mas será que na Seção Reservada inteirinha não tem NENHUM livro que nos ajude??? - ela choramingou, fechando um livro particularmente grande e empoeirado, fazendo Rony espirrar com a poeira.  
  
Já estavam em março e nada de descobrirem alguma coisa de útil.  
  
Harry a abraçou a roubou-lhe um leve beijo.  
  
__ Calma, Anninha. Nós vamos arrumar um jeito para salvar a Fayth. - ele disse, tentando conforta-la. - "Só não sei como" - esse pensamento meio derrotista cruzou sua cabeça, mas logo foi embora.  
  
__ Além do quê, sabemos que ela ainda está viva! - Hermione disse. - Afinal você também está, não é mesmo? - ela arriscou.  
  
__ É, com certeza ela ainda está viva. - Anna disse, mas não sabia se deveria se sentir feliz ou triste com isso. Se ela estava viva, ainda havia esperança, mas também significava que ela estava em sofrimento. Nesse momento ela sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha. Um mau presságio.  
  
__ Anna, tudo bem com você? - Harry perguntou, vendo a expressão no rosto da namorada.  
  
__ Estou com um mau pressentimento... Algo vai acontecer. Algo muito ruim!  
  
Todos olharam para ela, temerosos.  
  
__ Claro que eu não tenho certeza, mas algo me diz que tem alguma coisa muito errada, além do que já estamos cansados de saber.  
  
__ Pois eu espero que você esteja errada pelo menos desta vez! - Rony disse. - Toda vez que você tem uma previsão ou pressentimento você tá certa e isso nunca é bom!  
  
__ Eu não tenho esses pressentimentos por querer, Rony!! E nem gosto de tê- los!  
  
__ Então tá, não vamos brigar por uma coisa tão boba! Talvez não seja nada! - Hermione disse, ainda com a cara enterrada em um pequeno e antiqüíssimo livro, tentando acalmar os ânimos.  
  
__ Eu não quero brigar... Eu só quero a minha irmãzinha de volta! Viva e bem!  
  
__ Oh, oh... - Hermione soltou, assustando Anna.  
  
__ Oh, oh? Oh, oh o quê???  
  
__ Receio que achei uma coisa não muito animadora...  
  
__ Que foi, Mione??? Fala de uma vez!!!  
  
__ Leiam isto. - Mione virou o livro para os três, que leram com atenção.  
  
"Samantha Gryffindor, irmã mais jovem de meu querido amigo Godric Gryffindor foi a décima segunda portadora do poder do Algoz. O até então melhor amigo de Godric e também meu amigo, Salazar Slytherin, descobriu isso. Como era muito ambicioso, Salazar resolveu que aquele poder deveria pertencer a ele. Mas Samantha conseguiu impedir que isso acontecesse, mas a que preço... A própria vida... Ela não precisava fazer aquilo! Eu e Helga (Hufflepuff, a outra fundadora da escola) já tínhamos descoberto como salvá- la, claro que nada muito confiável, mas ela preferiu não arriscar... Ah, quanta tristeza assola nossa escola agora..."  
  
O resto estava ilegível e só conseguiram entender a assinatura abaixo do relato.  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
__ Então... Existe a possibilidade da maninha morrer mesmo... Mesmo se Voldemort não conseguir o poder do Algoz - Anna lamentou.  
  
__ Ao que parece sim. - Hermione disse, e logo acrescentou, tentando anima- la. - Mas pode ser que a gente descubra a maneira que Helga e Rowena descobriram para salvar Samantha!  
  
__ Mas está escrito aí mesmo que não era muito confiável!  
  
__ Mas é a nossa melhor chance... Eu vou procurar, vocês não precisam ficar aqui comigo. Eu sei que vocês detestam a biblioteca.  
  
__ Eu detesto a biblioteca, mas por você eu moraria nela. - Rony falou ao ouvido de Mione, que corou tanto que parecia um pimentão. Anna e Harry riram um pouco. Depois se despediram do casal e saíram da biblioteca.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Fayth estava fazendo um esforço mental descomunal (N.A.: Anna, se você disser que fazer esforço mental pra mim SEMPRE é descomunal, eu te mato).  
  
Tentava quebrar o feitiço Tapa-mentes, inutilmente. (N.A.:Meu, que nome horrível para um feitiço! Lien, você sabe fazer melhor do que isso...)  
  
__ Fayth, eu posso entrar?? - a voz de Draco trouxe tanta alegria para a garota que ela mesma pulou da cama e abriu a porta. Quando o viu, sem cerimônia alguma, pulou nos braços dele e apertou com força,sendo retribuída.  
  
__ Pensei que ninguém mais poderia vir aqui!! Pensei que nunca mais ia te ver!!!  
  
__ Eu não sei se meu pai cometeu ou não um erro, só sei que ele me deixou ouvir para onde ele ia... Eu só o segui... Ah, como seu senti sua falta!! - ele acariciava os cabelos da garota.  
  
__ É hoje, Draco... - ela murmurou, a voz trêmula. - Hoje eles vão tentar me enlouquecer!! Vão tentar que eu mate mais alguém!!! Eu não quero matar mais ninguém, não quero!!!  
  
__ Calma, Fayth... - ele apertou mais o abraço.  
  
__ Eu só quero voltar pra Hogwarts, enfrentar três tempos diretos de Poções, com o Snape pegando no meu pé e no da maninha, dizendo que a gente não pára de conversar! Quero aprender feitiços novos com o Flitwick! Quero me tornar um animago!! Quero fazer arte com a minha irmã!!! Eu quero a minha coruja!!! Quero o meu pai!!!  
  
Draco não falou nada, apenas deixou que a menina desabafasse tudo.  
  
__ Você vai ter e vai fazer isso tudo, Fayth! Eu te prometo!! - ele tentou injetar coragem nela e em si mesmo.  
  
__ NÃO!! Não prometa o que não pode cumprir, ainda mais quando você não tem nenhum poder sobre isso!!!  
  
Então, num estalo, ela arregalou os olhos para o namorado. Tudo tinha ficado tão claro para ela! Lúcio não era estúpido para deixar Draco ouvir o que não devia! Nem Voldemort tolo o bastante para deixar que ele descobrisse com tanta facilidade onde era seu quarto!  
  
__ Sai daqui, Draco!! - ela disse, o pânico estampado em seu olhar. O loiro não compreendeu.  
  
__ Sair?? Eu não vou te abandonar nunca mais!!!  
  
__ Draco eles vão te matar!!! É assim que planejam me enlouquecer, fazer com que eu mate mais alguém!! Seu pai não é burro! Ele não deixaria você perceber onde ele estava indo sem querer!!  
  
Draco então percebeu a genialidade do plano de Voldemort. Lembrou que o pai estava um pouco abatido pela manhã e que a mãe não tinha saído do quarto. Lembrou também que ouvira os berros de uma discussão na noite anterior.  
  
Tentou correr para a saída, mas fora cercado. Bellatrix Lestrange estava à porta, varinha empunhada e apontada para o peito do garoto.  
  
__ Tão simples... - ela falou num tom mais baixo que o de um sussurro. - Tão tolo...  
  
Draco crispou os lábios e cerrou os punhos. Se Bellatrix não estivesse armada e pronta para atacar, mandaria sua educação para o espaço e acertaria um murro na fuça dela.  
  
__ Vamos, jovem comensal... Todos os outros esperam por você e pela jovem aqui... - ela lançou um olhar demente para Fayth, que ainda tentava processar a informação do que estava acontecendo. - Me entregue sua varinha e vamos...  
  
Não tendo outra escolha, Draco enfiou a mão dentro das vestes e entregou sua varinha para a mulher. Depois ele e Fayth a seguiram para o andar de baixo, onde Draco percebeu que apenas alguns poucos comensais estavam lá, entre eles, seu pai.  
  
Mas faltava um. O baba-sombra particular de Voldemort. Rabicho não estava lá. E isso não era bom.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Anna estava andando sozinha pelos corredores do castelo. Tinha pedido para Harry um momentinho para si, querendo espairecer um pouco.  
  
Tudo, tudo por causa daquela carta que ela e Fayth receberam em agosto. Tudo tinha começado ali. Todas as confusões e tristezas... Nunca havia pensado que realizar um sonho tivesse um preço tão alto.  
  
__ Espera... - ela parou para olhar onde estava e não reconhecia aquele corredor. - Oh, oh... Isso não está me cheirando muito bem...  
  
Mal falou, sentiu dois braços fortes agarrarem-na por trás e arrastarem-na para uma sala. Nem teve tempo de gritar, pois uma mão tampava sua boca.  
  
Quando a porta da sala se fechou, Anna conseguiu se desvencilhar do homem, mas percebeu logo que sua varinha fora tomada.  
  
__ QUEM É VOCÊ??? - ela berrou, na esperança de atrair alguém para lá. - QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZEN... - ela não terminou de falar. Sentiu um calafrio e uma profunda tristeza tomou conta de sua mente. Caiu ao chão, como se toda a sua energia estivesse sendo sugada.  
  
Logo percebeu o porquê. Se arrastando do fundo da sala, três dementadores a cercaram e ela sentiu pânico. Voldemort a queria fora do caminho, tanto corpo quanto alma.  
  
Ouviu o homem falar, gaguejando, aos dementadores.  
  
__ O-o m-mestre o-ordenou que não aplicassem o beijo. M-mas mantenham e-ela aqui o máximo de tempo possível.  
  
__ Rabicho!! - ela rosnou, muito fraca. - Como entrou em Hogwarts???  
  
__ Vantagens de maroto. - ele disse, sorrindo maldosamente.  
  
__ VOCÊ NÃO MERECE O TÍTULO DE MAROTO, SEU TRAIDOR!!! - ela berrou, não obtendo controle sobre suas palavras. - VOCÊ MATOU TIAGO E MANDOU SIRIUS PARA A PRISÃO INJUSTAMENTE!!!  
  
__ Ninguém mandou eles confiarem em mim. Sou um rato, não sou? - ele disse, desdenhosamente, antes de sair por outra porta, deixando Anna com os dementadores.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Fayth começou a se comportar de maneira estranha. Tinha dificuldade de manter os olhos abertos por muito tempo, piscando nervosamente todo o tempo. Começou a suar frio e a tremer muito. Antes que Draco pudesse se preocupar com isso, uma dor, maior do que tudo que jamais imaginara, atravessou seu corpo e ele caiu por terra, se contorcendo e urrando.  
  
Fayth olhou para aquilo com um ódio tão profundo e logo procurou quem era o autor. Um dos comensais estava com a varinha apontada para Draco. Seu primeiro pensamento foi procurar uma varinha e acabar com a raça daquela pessoa. Mas se conteve. Lembrou de Anna, mas a imagem da irmã estava desfocada e difusa.  
  
__ NÃÃO!!! - berrou, segurando a cabeça com as mãos, num esforço de sanidade quase sobre-humano. - VOCÊ NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR!!!! EU NÃO VOU SERVIR AOS SEUS PROPÓSITOS!!!!!  
  
__ Por causa de sua irmãzinha? - Voldemort disse, num tom psicótico.  
  
__ ANNA JAMAIS ME PERDOARIA SE EU DEIXASSE VOCÊ VENCER!!! VOCÊ NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR!!!  
  
__ Mas Anna está aqui! - ele sorriu diabolicamente.  
  
Os outros comensais se afastaram, o que torturava Draco o arrastou para longe e continuou a tortura.  
  
__ MENTIROSO!!!! - Fayth já estava perdendo o resto de juízo que tinha. A terra começou a tremer violentamente.  
  
__ Minto? Pois veja você mesma. - ele abriu a porta de um pequeno criado e de dentro dele saltou a suposta Anna.  
  
Então a terra parou de tremer. A imagem de sua querida irmã foi tão aliviante que Fayth pensou, por um segundo que tudo estaria em paz agora.  
  
Correu até ela e a abraçou, mas percebeu que ela não retribuía o abraço.  
  
__ Mana?? - Fayth não percebeu a situação. Como Anna estaria ali de livre e espontânea vontade? Sua vontade de vê-la foi maior que a sensatez. - Mana, sou eu, Fayth!!  
  
A garota olhou para Fayth com um olhar maligno. Fayth tremeu.  
  
__ Eu odeio você. - a falsa Anna sibilou.  
  
O mundo de Fayth desabou. Sentiu o chão sumir debaixo de seus pés e caiu de joelhos, ainda olhando para a garota.  
  
__ Ma... Maninha?  
  
__ Você é imunda, garota... Não sei como algum dia te chamei de irmã. Você não presta. O mundo vai acabar, por sua causa! Você não deveria ter nascido, assim eu estaria vivendo perfeitamente bem!  
  
__ Mana... Você me odeia...?  
  
__ Eu te enojo, eu te repugno (N.A.: pelamordedeus, essa expressão existe?).  
  
__ Ridicullus... - Voldemort sibilou num tom tão baixo que Fayth não escutou e o bicho-papão desapareceu.  
  
__ Não... Não pode ser...  
  
__ Mas você ouviu pela boca dela! Ela te odeia! O que tem a perder agora? Só o Draco. E ele está sofrendo também. - Voldemort se ajoelhou do lado da garota, que parecia ter entrado em transe. Ele passou seu braço pelo ombro de Fayth, trazendo-a para perto de si. - Veja, Fayth.  
  
Ele apontou para onde o comensal torturava Draco, que ainda berrava de dor.  
  
__ Logo ele não agüentará mais. Vai enlouquecer. Ou mesmo morrer. E se isso acontecer, quem não vai se perdoar é você, não é mesmo? - ele tirou a varinha Deus sabe de onde e a colocou na mão de Fayth. - Salve-o, Fayth. Só você pode fazer isso.  
  
Quando olhou para os olhos da garota, Voldemort sorriu ao reconhecer o mesmo ódio que ela sentira ao matar Amélia.  
  
__ Duas palavras, Fayth. Avada Kedavra.  
  
__ Avada... - ela parou um pouco, talvez pensando se deveria fazer aquilo, talvez processando o que tinha ouvido. Era tarde para ela. Tinha enlouquecido. Mirou o peito do comensal. - Avada Kedavra.  
  
O raio verde iluminou o salão escuro e atingiu o homem, que morreu, antes de cair no chão.  
  
__ Perfeito. - Voldemort se levantou. - Quem era o infeliz, Lúcio?  
  
__ Nott. - ele respondeu, a voz um pouco trêmula. Com certeza ver seu filho sendo torturado não tinha sido a visão mais agradável que já teve.  
  
__ Que pena... Era um bom comensal. Leve a garota para o quarto, Bella. Lúcio, leve seu filho para casa, ele foi de boa serventia hoje e merece um descanso.  
  
Lúcio pegou o filho nos braços e desaparatou, enquanto Bellatrix levava Fayth de volta para o quarto.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
__ COMO ASSIM, A ANNA SUMIU??? - Harry berrou ao ouvir o que Hermione dizia.  
  
__ Ela sumiu! Ninguém faz a menor idéia onde ela foi e isso já faz um bom tempo!  
  
__ E POR QUE NINGUÉM ME DISSE NADA ANTES???  
  
__ Pensamos que ela estava com você! - Rony rosnou. - Vocês dois saíram juntos da biblioteca!  
  
__ DROGA!!! - ele saiu correndo da Sala Comunal, seguido de perto por Rony e Mione.  
  
__ Harry, ela pode estar em qualquer lugar!!  
  
__ EU VOU ACHAR ELA, TÁ LEGAL???  
  
E ele realmente achou, mas depois de um bom tempo percorrendo quase todos os corredores acessíveis de Hogwarts.  
  
__ Que sala é essa? - Rony perguntou ao ver a porta fechada.  
  
__ Alorromora! - Hermione tomou dianteira e abriu a porta.  
  
Foi como se tivessem abrido a porta da geladeira. Harry tornou a ouvir as vozes que tanto atormentaram sua mente. A morte de seus pais novamente ecoava em seus pensamentos.  
  
__ Dementadores... - ele sibilou e agarrou sua varinha, se esforçando para lembrar-se da coisa mais feliz que pudesse. Mas nada vinha. Nada... Nada... Veio! A noite em Aldareon ficou tão viva em sua mente, ele dançando com Anna, o primeiro beijo que trocaram, foi como se estivesse revivendo tudo ali. Então ele bradou a plenos pulmões.  
  
__ EXPECTO PATRONUM!!! - o cervo prateado saltou da ponta da varinha de Harry e parecia ter aumentado de tamanho umas cinco vezes. Os dementadores quase enlouqueceram e sumiram pela porta de trás.  
  
Anna ainda estava deitada, quase desacordada no chão.  
  
__ Harry... - ela murmurou, a voz muito fraquinha.  
  
__ Anna... - ele pegou ela nos braços e correu com ela para a Ala Hospitalar. - O que aconteceu?  
  
__ Rabicho... Dementadores... Fayth... - ela tentava falar, mas estava fraca demais. Foi quando a escuridão a engolfou.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Acordou suando frio e tremendo muito. Harry estava elétrico, andando de um lado para o outro e quando percebeu que ela tinha acordado, quase pulou em cima da cama.  
  
__ Anninha! O que aconteceu?? De onde surgiram aqueles dementadores??  
  
__ Rabicho esteve aqui!  
  
__ Como??  
  
__ Eu também não sei!! Ele disse algo sobre vantagem de maroto!! E ele estava com esses três dementadores e eu não agüentei! Caí no chão! Meu Deus, minha varinha!!  
  
__ Estava lá. - Mione entrou no campo de visão de Anna, segurando a varinha. - Há alguns metros de você.  
  
__ Harry... Aconteceu! O feitiço que Voldemort fez para a maninha não se comunicar comigo se quebrou! Mas ele conseguiu, ela matou mais alguém!!  
  
__ Nós sabemos... - Harry disse, com a expressão mais desolada do mundo.  
  
__ Como sabem???  
  
__ Porque Voldemort cometeu um erro não me matando. - a voz de Draco assustou Anna, que olhou para o loiro, encostado a uma parede. - E outro maior ainda me torturando na frente de meu pai.  
  
__ Afinal, o que aconteceu??  
  
__ Voldemort usou artifícios sujos para enlouquecer Fayth. - Draco disse com uma voz amargurada. - Primeiro me torturou com a maldição Cruciatus. Depois fez ela acreditar que você a odiava, graças a um bicho-papão. E você, pelo que me consta, estava fora de si, graças a dementadores, o que fez Fayth perder todo o controle.  
  
__ E ela...  
  
__ Enlouqueceu de vez. - ele fungou um pouco e segurou as lágrimas. "Malfoys não choram!" pensou. - Mas graças a esse desagradável episódio vocês ganharam outro aliado. Meu pai não quer mais ajudar Voldemort, não depois que ele torturou o único filho dele. E ele simpatizou com a Fayth. Papai está conversando agora mesmo com Dumbledore.  
  
__ Só mesmo em um sonho muito estranho eu imaginei ter Lúcio e Draco Malfoy do nosso lado... - Rony comentou com Hermione.  
  
__ Não estamos do seu lado, Weasley. Queremos ajudar Fayth, nada mais.  
  
__ Ainda assim é estranho...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Bellatrix subia as escadas segurando uma bandeja de café da manhã. Seu sorriso era demente e estranho. Ela bateu à porta e não obteve resposta. Seu sorriso se alargou. Fez a bandeja flutuar no ar e abriu a porta. Depois tornou a pegar a bandeja e entrou.  
  
__ Bom dia, querida. - ela disse, com sua voz baixa e assustadora. - O mestre mandou este café da manhã especial para você.  
  
__ Mamãe não quer café! - Fayth murmurou. - E se mamãe não quer, Fayth também não quer...  
  
__ Nossa, mas foi feito com tanto carinho e consideração... Sua mãe não precisa comer.  
  
__ Ouça!! São eles!! Os meninos pequenos!! Eles correm... Para lá... para cá... Veja, mamãe!! Bella trouxe os meninos pequenos!!  
  
__ Bella também trouxe o café, Fayth. - Bellatrix disse, num tom divertido. Deixou a bandeja em cima de uma mesinha e já ia saindo quando algo chamou sua atenção.  
  
Fayth tinha começado a rir. Rir de maneira psicótica e insana.  
  
__ Que foi, Fayth? - Bella perguntou, a curiosidade falando mais alto.  
  
__ Ele não vai conseguir... Ele não vai conseguir... Vai cair no chão!! Vai cair no chão, quebrar em vários pedacinhos!! E não!! Não vai conseguir colar um monte deles, vai ficar todo estragado!  
  
__ Quem? O menino pequeno?  
  
__ Não, não!! Tom!! Ele vai cair no chão e vai quebrar!! Sabe por quê?? Porque eu estou doidinha, mas eu sei. Eu vejo coisa que ninguém consegue ver!! Tom vai cair no chão e vai quebrar em um monte de pedacinho!!!  
  
Bellatrix se interessou pelo que Fayth dizia pois, sendo ou não alucinação, dizia sobre seu mestre.  
  
__ Ele não vai conseguir a transferência do Algoz?  
  
__ Ah, o feitiço vai ser feito com perfeição, sim, sim, sim!!! E eu, euzinha, vou morrer!! Mas vai sair alguma coisa errada!! A lua cheia se aproxima!!  
  
__ O que vai acontecer na lua cheia?  
  
__ Vou dançar com o hipogrifo vermelho!! Ele vem aqui, vem me visitar!! E depois vou dar o meu poder pro Tom, porque ele me pediu!! A gente tem que fazer essas coisas, né?  
  
Bellatrix não entendeu o porquê, mas estava se afeiçoando àquela maluquinha. Justo ela, que jamais se afeiçoara a ninguém.  
  
__ Tom é bonito! Tem olhos pretos, cabelos pretos... Mas os dentes são brancos!! E a pele também! Mas ele é bonito... Mas aquele homem que ele virou é feio!! Os olhos são vermelhos!!  
  
__ Fayth, coma um pouco...  
  
__ Comer?? Tom gosta de comida, mamãe não. Tom gosta de uma menina!!! Uma menina de Hogwarts!! Uma grifinória!!! Uma ruivinha!!! Uma Weasley!!!  
  
__ Argh, menina, coma alguma coisa!! Ou então levo sua mãe embora! - Bellatrix resolveu jogar o jogo dela.  
  
__ Não!! Mamãe não pode ir!! Ela já foi uma vez, depois voltou... Mas depois foi outra vez!! Agora ela voltou pra sempre!!  
  
__ Então coma!  
  
__ Tá, eu como... - ela pegou um pedaço de pão e enfiou na boca.  
  
Depois jogou café quente por cima das mãos, se queimando. Bella balançou a cabeça e cuidou das mãos da menina.  
  
__ Por que doeu?? - a menina perguntou, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
__ Porque café é quente e queima. "Merlin, o que eu estou fazendo? Estou conversando com uma louca! É como se ela tivesse um poder sobre mim!"  
  
__ Fayth é cativante mesmo quando louca. - Voldemort disse à porta do quarto. - E também exerce um poder de controle sobre todos os que passaram ou estão na Sonserina.  
  
__ Mestre. - Bellatrix foi até ele, se ajoelhou e beijou sua mão.  
  
__ Por isso eu não passo muito tempo com ela, temo me cativar e não conseguir fazer a invocação do Algoz. E escolhi você para tomar conta dela porque vocês são parecidas. Bom, pelo menos quando ela era sã...  
  
__ Claro, meu mestre. - ela disse, com profunda devoção na voz. - É uma pena que ela tenha que morrer.  
  
__ Sim, é uma pena. Neste estado ela fica tão inofensiva... Ah, o que estou dizendo! Vou sair daqui. Continue cuidando dela. Na próxima lua cheia faremos a invocação e ela precisa saber o que fazer.  
  
__ Sim, meu mestre. - ela tornou a beijar a mão dele, que saiu, e se levantou, voltando para junto de Fayth, que agora bebia um suco, entornando quase tudo na roupa.  
  
__ Bella, brinca comigo?? Os meninos foram embora e mamãe está dormindo!!!  
  
Bellatrix sorriu. Passou por sua cabeça tentar impedir que Voldemort a matasse, mas sua devoção pelo Lorde era maior.  
  
Continua...  
  
UAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!! COMO EU FUI CAPAZ DE ENLOUQUECER A FAYTH DE MANEIRA TÃÃÃÃÃO DEPRIMENTE!!!!! *sobe em cima de um banquinho* EU VOU SUICIDAR!!!!!!!!!!!! EU VOU PULAR!!! NÃO ME SEGURA QUE EU VOU PULAR!!!!  
  
UAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUANTA CRUELDADE!!!! NÃO PENSEI QUE EU TIVESSE CAPACIDADE MENTAL PARA TAMANHA MALDADE!!!  
  
Bom, mudando de assunto, o próximo capítulo é, provavelmente, o último. Vai estar enorme e eu aconselho que já comprem lencinhos, aqueles que vêm em caixinhas e preparem o bué. E, pelamordasanta, não me matem. Matem a Rowling, porque ela ganha dinheiro matando os nossos personagens preferidos! Eu sou só uma alma desencaminhada com uma mente destorcida e que põe suas insanidades no Word e no FF.net.  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEIJOS para Suu-chan, Pretty Sakura, Angelina Granger, Centaura, Harry Griffindor e Alyssha Malfoy, que, até agora, não tentaram (apenas ameaçaram) me matar e, mesmo assim, continuam lendo isso.  
  
E, ÓBVIO, beijos para a minha cobaia e irmãzinha virtual, Anninha, que quase morreu de tristeza quando eu contei minha decisão de encerrar a fic da maneira que eu resolvi.  
  
FUUUUUI! 


	14. Finalmente o fim

__ Tem que existir uma maneira de ajudar a Fayth!!! – Anna berrou. – AMANHÃ É LUA CHEIA E NÓS NÃO FIZEMOS NADA!!!  
  
__ O que quer que a gente faça??? – Draco berrou de volta – Invada a casa, vire para o Voldemort e diga "A gente vai levar ela embora, se você não se importa!"??? Acorda pra vida, Anna!!! Eu quero ela de volta tanto quanto você, mas não é assim tão simples!!! Agora está tudo nas mãos de Dumbledore e da sua querida Ordem!!!  
  
__ SE ELES FOREM ATÉ LÁ, EU VOU TAMBÉM!!! É MINHA IRMÃ QUE VAI MORRER LÁ!!!  
  
__ Pois, para a sua informação, ela morre de qualquer jeito!!! Se Voldemort conseguir o que quer, ela morre!!! Se acontecer um milagre e a invocação for interrompida, ela morre!!! E, se você não se lembra, ela é minha namorada!!! Eu também a amo!!!  
  
__ PAREM VOCÊS DOIS, AGORA!!!! – Harry gritou. – De que vai adiantar vocês ficarem gritando um com o outro??? Anna, se você quiser ajudar, vai ter que convencer Dumbledore de que é útil!  
  
__ E como eu posso ser útil??? EU SÓ TENHO ONZE ANOS, O QUE POSSO FAZER PRA AJUDAR????  
  
__VOCÊ TEM MERDA NA CABEÇA??? – Draco tornou a gritar e Harry contou até mil para não avançar nele. – Por mais que eu ODEIE admitir, não existe neste mundo alguém que a Fayth ame mais do que você!!  
  
__ Mas agora ela acha que eu a odeio... – Anna murmurou, mas não chorou. Tinha a sensação de que todas as suas lágrimas tinham secado.  
  
__ Exato!!! Por isso que ela se deixou enlouquecer!!! Mas se você provar pra ela que você nunca a odiou ela pode voltar ao normal e impedir que aquele bosta se torne a coisa mais poderosa e maligna deste e de qualquer mundo ao nosso redor!!  
  
Ela percebeu o quão certo ele estava. Se era pra ela perder a Fayth, pelo menos não deixaria que ela recebesse nenhuma parcela de culpa pela destruição de metade da raça humana trouxa do planeta.  
  
__ Certo, vamos falar com Dumbledore. – Anna falou.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Fayth estava dormindo, em um dos seus raros momentos de tranqüilidade em sua loucura. Pelo menos era o que parecia. Mas a parte ruim era que, mesmo dormindo ela não ficava muito melhor do que quando acordada. E, nesta tarde em particular, ela estava tendo o sonho mais estranho que já teve, sã ou insana.  
  
Ela estava sozinha, no meio de um espaço vazio e branco, vagando, quando, repentinamente, um coral, formado por Comensais da Morte, surgiu à sua esquerda e começou a cantar.  
  
Coral: iIs this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide No escape from reality Open your eyes Look up to the skies and see/i  
  
Estranhamente ela começou a responder o coral, como se estivessem conversando, mas ela respondeu cantando.  
  
Fayth: iI'm just a poor girl, I need no sympathy/i  
  
Coral/Fayth: iBecause I'm easy come, easy go A little high, little low Anyway the wind blows, Doesn't really matter to me, to me/i  
  
Fayth: iSister, just killed a man Put a wand against his chest Said the spell, now he's dead Sister, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away Sister, ooo Didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow Carry on, carry on, As if nothing really matters  
  
Too late, my time has come Sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye everybody - I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind And face the truth Sister, ooo - (anyway the wind blows) I don't want to die I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all/i  
  
Os Comensais olhavam para ela como se olhassem para algo valioso, mas repugnante.  
  
Então a sombra de Voldemort se projetou em um lugar que deveria ser a parede daquele lugar. Ao lado direito de Fayth, um outro coral, formado por seus amigos e pelos professores de Hogwarts, surgiu. Ela voltou a cantar.  
  
Fayth: iI see a little silhouetto of a man/i  
  
Coral de Comensais(CC): iScaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the fandango/i  
  
Coral de Hogwarts(CH): iThunderbolt and lightning – very, very frightening me Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo Figaro – magnifico/i  
  
Fayth: IBut I'm just a poor girl and nobody loves me/i  
  
CH: iShe's just a poor girl from a poor family Spare she her life from this monstrosity/i  
  
Fayth: iEasy come easy go - will you let me go?/i  
  
CC: iBismillah! No - we will not let you go!/i  
  
CH: iLet her go!!/i  
  
CC: iBismillah! We will not let you go!!/i  
  
CH: iLet her go!!/i  
  
CC: iBismillah! We will not let you go!!/i  
  
Fayth/CH: iLet me go!!/i  
  
CC: iWill not let you go!!/i  
  
Fayth/CH: iLet me go!!i Never!! Never let you go!/i!  
  
Fayth/CH: iLet me go!! Never let me go – ooo/i  
  
CC: iNo, no, no, no, no, no, no!!/i  
  
Fayth: iOh mama mia, mama mia/i  
  
Fayth/CH: iMama mia let me go!! Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me For me For me/i  
  
Aí que o sonho de Fayth perdeu totalmente o sentido. Ela se viu com um microfone, usando umas roupas, no mínimo, estranhas, e, atrás dela, Harry, Draco e Rony no baixo, guitarra e bateria, respectivamente.  
  
Fayth: iSo you think You can stone me and spit in my eye So you think you can love me And leave me to die Oh baby - can't do this to me baby Just gotta get out Just gotta get right outta here  
  
Ooh yeah, ooh yeah Nothing really matters Anyone can see Nothing really matters - Nothing really matters to me  
  
Anyway the wind blows.../i  
  
Estranhamente, quando Fayth acabou de cantar, a sombra de Voldemort pegou fogo, assim como os Comensais.  
  
__ Credo... Meus únicos momentos de sanidade mental e eu tenho um sonho desses... Argh...  
  
Olhando para o coral de Hogwarts, Fayth, por mais que soubesse que conhecia todos ali, apenas reconheceu o rosto de Anna no meio de todos os outros. Ela sorria um sorriso triste.  
  
__ Maninha... – Fayth murmurou.  
  
__ Eu não te odeio, Fayth.  
  
__ Eu sei... Eu deveria ter percebido isso antes, mas agora é tarde! Quando eu acordar eu não me lembrarei de bulhufas do que sonhei, mesmo porque eu estou louca. Deprimente pensar que eu só tenho um pensamento lógico quando estou sonhando.  
  
__ Maninha, eu vou te salvar.  
  
__ Não alimente falsas esperanças, Anninha. Eu não tenho salvação.  
  
__ Fayth... – Anna saiu do meio dos outros e eles desapareceram. Aproximou- se de Fayth e abraçou a irmã, como se não houvesse o amanhã. Ela retribuiu – Não diga que você não tem salvação.  
  
__ Mas eu não tenho!  
  
__ Enquanto tiver sangue correndo por minhas veias, eu não vou desistir de te salvar!  
  
__ Maninha... – Fayth murmurou, se deixando chorar. – Por que isso tinha que acontecer com a gente? É esse o preço que a gente tem que pagar por tentar ser feliz??  
  
__ Fayth...  
  
__ Talvez fosse melhor pra você nunca ter me conhecido!! Ou melhor, talvez fosse melhor para o mundo que eu jamais tivesse nascido!!!!  
  
__ Não diga bobagens!! Eu não me arrependo de ter te conhecido!!! Você é minha irmã!!! Você não tem culpa de nada disso!!  
  
__ Eu não sou sua irmã!! Sou um estorvo para a humanidade!!! O simples fato de eu estar viva coloca a vida de todos em perigo!!!  
  
__ Você É minha irmã, Fayth Kvar!!!  
  
Anna meteu a mão no bolso e tirou de dentro uma pequena adaga. Cortou a própria mão e depois cortou a mão de Fayth.  
  
__ AI!! Espera... Se isso é um sonho, por que eu senti dor?  
  
__ Meio difícil de explicar. Coisas do mundo da magia que a gente ainda não conhece.  
  
__ Aquele musical da Broadway também tem algo a ver com isso?  
  
__ Não, aquilo foi fruto da sua mente perturbada.  
  
__ Argh, que depressão...  
  
Anna segurou a mão cortada de Fayth em sua mão cortada. O sangue das duas se misturou e um clarão ofuscante seguido de um empurrão e uma ventania tomou conta do lugar e Fayth acordou assustada.  
  
Estava sozinha no quarto onde esteve durante todo o tempo e a lua surgia no céu. Ainda não estava totalmente cheia, o que foi aliviante.  
  
"Espera..." – pensou ela. – "Eu estou tendo pensamentos lógicos e estou acordada ao mesmo tempo?"  
  
Num reflexo ela olhou para a mão que Anna havia cortado em seu sonho. E o corte estava ali. Vivo e fresco. Tocou, com medo de que fosse ilusão e sentiu arder. Queria gritar de felicidade, mas se conteve ao ouvir passos se aproximando de seu quarto. Voltou a se deitar e fingiu estar dormindo. A porta se abriu.  
  
__ Eu disse que ela ainda estava dormindo!! – Fayth ouviu e reconheceu a voz de Bellatrix. – Mas nãão, você tinha que vir aqui, né, Rabicho?? Ela já vai morrer amanhã e você tem que vir atrapalhar a última noite de sono da coitada!!  
  
__ Alguém já te disse que você fala demais?? – Rabicho rosnou. – O mestre me mandou ver se a menina ainda estava aqui porque ele sentiu magia poderosa sendo executada! Ele achou que alguém tinha resgatado ela!!  
  
__ Eu estava aqui dentro, Rabicho!! Só saí por um segundo porque, ao contrário de ratos, eu tenho higiene e fui tomar um banho!  
  
__ Pois este um segundo poderia ter sido suficiente para alguém resgatar a fedelha!  
  
__ Mas não foi!!! Agora desaparece daqui!!! E se ela acordar, você me paga!!  
  
Fayth viu que era a oportunidade perfeita para ver Bellatrix furiosa com Rabicho, de um modo que até Harry a agradeceria.  
  
__ AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! – a menina gritou, com o olhar cheio de falso pânico. – RATOS, RATOS, RATOS!!! São malvados e feiosos!! Tentaram arrancar a estrelinha de mim!!!  
  
__ PEDRO PETTIGREW!!! – Bellatrix berrou antes de sair correndo atrás do outro, que já tinha corrido ao ouvir Fayth gritar. – VOLTE AQUI SE FOR RATO!!!  
  
Fayth segurou a gargalhada e se abraçou, com um sorriso.  
  
__ Ah, minha querida... Que talento você tem... – ela falou, baixinho, para ninguém ouvir. Depois percebeu que Bellatrix voltava e fez cara de desamparada.  
  
__ Fayth, você está bem?  
  
__ Brilha, brilha estrelinha... – ela cantarolou, fingindo não ter ouvido Bellatrix.  
  
__ Coitada... – Bellatrix passou a mão pelos cabelos da menina, que se segurou para não fazer cara de nojo. Fayth, de repente, se levantou e começou a rodar em cima da cama.  
  
__ Roda, roda, roda! O mundo roda, o girassol roda, o hipogrifo roda!!!  
  
__ Nossa, a coisa tá ficando pior do que eu pensava!! Bom, pelo menos tanto sofrimento acaba amanhã...  
  
__ Amanhã eu vou voar!!!  
  
__ Vai sim, passarinho. Agora deita e dorme.  
  
A menina ainda deu um pulo e caiu deitada e tornou a fingir que dormia. Bellatrix se deu por satisfeita e saiu do quarto.  
  
__ Só espero que acabe mesmo... E que acabe para bem...  
  
------------------------  
  
__ Dá pra você parar de andar de um lado para o outro? – Draco reclamou com Anna. – Você ta me deixando tonto.  
  
__ Relaxa um pouco, Anninha. – Harry tentou acalmá-la. – Você já fez o que podia. Agora é com ela.  
  
__ Harry... – Anna olhou para ele, a voz engasgada. – Ela vai morrer amanhã. A única coisa que eu fiz foi ter certeza de que ela teria noção do que vai acontecer, de que ela não vai perder nenhum minuto do espetáculo.  
  
__ Não seja tão pessimista. Talvez exista uma chance de ela se salvar.  
  
__ Claro, se você acredita em milagres... – Draco murmurou.  
  
__ Mas nem quando é a sua namorada você tem um pouquinho de pensamento positivo??  
  
__ Baseado em que eu teria pensamentos positivos? Eu sei o que vai acontecer lá. E não é bonito.  
  
__ Enquanto há fé, há esperança. – Anna murmurou.  
  
__ Que bom que pensa assim, Anninha. – Harry afagou os cabelos da menina, que tinha se sentado ao lado dele.  
  
__ Eu perdi a fé, Harry. Acabou pra mim e pra ela... Nós vamos morrer...  
  
__ Não!!  
  
__ Acabou, Harry. Eu já me acostumei com a idéia. Tente fazer o mesmo... Console-se com o fato de que Voldemort não vai conseguir o que quer.  
  
__ Não!!! Eu não vou me acostumar com essa idéia, nem você!!! Enquanto houver sangue correndo em minhas veias, eu não vou desistir e não vou deixar você desistir!!  
  
__ E o que pretende fazer Harry?? Mostre uma solução e eu ficarei encantada em segui-la!!  
  
O menino-que-sobreviveu ficou calado.  
  
__ Foi o que eu pensei... Com licença, eu vou pro dormitório.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Seis da tarde. Começava a escurecer e Fayth começava a tremer. Tinha ficado sozinha em seu quarto o dia todo e a quietude da casa não era bom sinal.  
  
__ O que eles estão aprontando? – ela resmungou, enquanto roía as unhas compulsivamente.  
  
Como se respondesse à sua pergunta, a porta se abriu, revelando um Comensal encapuzado. Imediatamente ela começou a agir como louca.  
  
__ Viva... Viva... Viva a sociedade alternativa!! Se eu quero, e você quer, tomar banho de chapéu, ou esperar Papai Noel, ou discutir Carlos Gardel então vá... Faça o que tu queres, pois é tudo da lei, da lei...  
  
O Comensal entrou e a pegou pelo braço, enquanto ela dançava para disfarçar a tremedeira.  
  
__ Eu vou pra maracangáia, eu vou...  
  
Ao sentir um leve aperto em seu braço, Fayth reconheceu a mão leve e um pouco suada de Bellatrix Lestrange. Quase sentiu ternura pela mulher que cuidou dela durante todo aquele tempo. No fundo, teria ela sido enganada por Voldemort? Resolveu, disfarçadamente, demonstrar sua gratidão.  
  
__ A Bella é legal, ela cuida de mim, me leva pra passear, dança comigo, brinca comigo...  
  
__ Ah, cale a boca, Fayth... – a voz dela saiu tão engasgada e trêmula que Fayth não resistiu. Abraçou Bellatrix com força.  
  
__ Eu vou ajudar o Tom, Bella. Não chora, eu sei que você gosta do Tom. O Tom é legal e eu vou ajudar ele porque a gente deve ajudar gente legal. – a cada palavra Fayth se impressionava com sua própria atuação. – E depois eu vou sair voando, voando...  
  
__ Vai ver você é mesmo um anjo... – Bella murmurou bem baixinho, mas a menina ouviu.  
  
Elas terminaram o percurso em silêncio, com exceção de algumas "crises" de loucura de Fayth.  
  
--------------------  
  
__ O tempo... Está acabando... – Anna murmurou. Ela e Harry estavam sozinhos no escritório de Dumbledore, o lugar mais seguro da escola.  
  
--------------------  
  
A lua já ia alto, enquanto Fayth rodava incessantemente, tentando descarregar o nervosismo, o que não era notado, já que todos pensavam que ela era louca.  
  
Um pedaço da fraca luminosidade da lua entrou pela clarabóia e iluminou o salão escuro.  
  
Voldemort se ergueu de sua cadeira, onde esperava.  
  
__ Está quase na hora.  
  
---------------------  
  
__ Vai começar... – Anna apertou a mão de Harry, amedrontada.  
  
---------------------  
  
Faltavam milímetros para a lua se encaixar perfeitamente no formato da clarabóia. Foi aí que Fayth resolveu deixar pra lá. Parou, estática, olhando para Voldemort, que se postava diante dela, a uma distância de dois metros.  
  
__ Que se inicie a tranferência!!! – Voldemort gritou.  
  
Então Fayth sentiu uma dor dilacerante e alucinante. Nada pelo que passara jamais foi sequer parecido.  
  
A sensação era de que seu corpo estava se abrindo na altura da barriga e que garras forçassem a saída de dentro de para fora de sua barriga.  
  
---------------------  
  
Anna tinha se jogado no chão e se contorcia de dor. Harry tentava fazer alguma coisa, mas não tinha nada a ser feito.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Quando Fayth percebeu que se deixasse mais um pouco iria acabar e Voldemort conseguiria, se revelou. Sorriu diabolicamente olhando para o homem de olhos vermelhos à sua frente, que estava de braços abertos, esperando o poder do Algoz.  
  
__ Sinto muito, Tom Servoleo Riddle... – ela disse, com uma voz rouca, mas muito audível. – Mas não vai ser desta vez que sua ânsia de poder vai ser saciada.  
  
Voldemort olhou aterrorizado para a menina, que, rapidamente, fechou os braços em torno de si e pulou para fora da luz da Lua.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Anna parou de se contorcer e permaneceu inerte no chão. Harry olhou assustado para ela. Tinha acabado?  
  
-------------------------  
  
Fayth não entendeu o porquê de ainda estar viva, mas, apesar de a sensação de estar sendo cortada ainda não ter passado, ela percebeu que tinha um poder maior do que jamais imaginara. Apesar da confusão que estava sua mente, não perdeu tempo.  
  
Ela poderia mata-lo, mas isso seria condenar sua alma eternamente. Matar três pessoas, não importa quem fossem, aí não haveria penitência que salvasse sua alma.  
  
Ao invés disso, fê-lo voar para longe dele e fez sua varinha se esfarelar, vendo, prazerosamente, a poeira voar para longe.  
  
Depois olhou para a única Comensal presente, Bellatrix, que tremeu ao sentir o olhar, que chegava a ser mais maligno que o de seu mestre.  
  
__ Não vou te machucar, Lestrange. Não esqueci o que fez por mim.  
  
Ao dizer essas palavras, aconteceu algo estranho. Fayth pareceu ter literalmente explodido, e logo não havia nada ali.  
  
--------------------------  
  
__ Anna...? – Harry sacudiu o ombro da menina, que deu sinal de vida.  
  
__ Harry... – sua voz era quase inaudível, mas, ao perceber que ela ainda vivia, Harry a abraçou tão forte que ouviu sua coluna inteira estalar.  
  
__ O que aconteceu...? – a menina perguntou.  
  
__ Eu não sei, mas você está viva, e é isso que importa... – ele apertou um pouco mais o abraço.  
  
__ E a Fayth?  
  
__ Não tenho nem idéia.  
  
A porta praticamente explodiu quando Rony e Hermione irromperam na sala.  
  
__ VENHAM RÁPIDO, É A FAYTH!!! – eles berraram ao mesmo tempo, agarrando os dois pelos braços e arrastando-os rapidamente.  
  
------------------------  
  
Uma forte explosão foi ouvida no pátio do colégio, onde Draco, Rony e Hermione permaneciam, no mais absoluto silêncio, até o ocorrido.  
  
__ Mas que... – Draco começou a resmungar quando viu Fayth, encolhida e trêmula no chão. – FAYTH!!!! – sem perder nem um segundo correu até a menina e, pegando-a nos braços se dirigiu à Ala Hospitalar.  
  
__ Impossível... – Hermione murmurou.  
  
__ NÃO FIQUEM AÍ PARADOS, SEUS IDIOTAS!!!! CHAMEM POTTER, FOSTER E DUMBLEDORE, RÁPIDO!!!!!!! – Draco berrou, antes de sumir no fim do corredor. Rony e Hermione não perderam tempo.  
  
------------------------  
  
__ Mas não é possível, era pra ela ter morrido! – Hermione murmurou para Rony. – Não que eu quisesse isso, mas o lógico seria isso!  
  
Draco, Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam do lado de fora da Ala Hospitalar, esperando por notícias. Por qualquer notícia.  
  
Madame Pomfrey finalmente deu sinal de vida, fazendo o loiro e o moreno se levantarem de supetão.  
  
__ COMO ELA ESTÁ??????? – eles berraram em perfeita harmonia.  
  
__ Bom... A senhorita Foster já está totalmente recuperada.  
  
Harry, que deveria ter festejado a notícia, esperou para ver o que ela diria de Fayth.  
  
__ Mas temo que... A senhorita Kvar não sobreviva. A sobrecarga de poder que seu corpo recebeu é maior que qualquer ser humano possa suportar. É um milagre ela ter suportado até agora.  
  
__ MERDA!!!!!! – Draco explodiu. – POR QUÊ????? POR QUE VOLDEMORT TINHA QUE EXISTIR E DESTRUIR A COISA QUE EU MAIS AMO NESTE MUNDO???????  
  
__ Mas ela está consciente e deseja vê-lo, senhor Malfoy. – Papoula ignorou a demonstração de fúria e revolta do garoto.  
  
Sem perder um segundo sequer, Draco invadiu a Ala Hospitalar, mas o que viu estava além de sua compreensão de magia.  
  
Anna brilhava em tons vermelho e dourado e pairava ao lado de Fayth, que brilhava em verde e prata.  
  
__ POTTER!!!!!!! – ele gritou, sem controlar o impulso.  
  
Harry entrou e ficou terrificado com a cena. Elas não pareciam humanas, pareciam seres místicos maravilhosos.  
  
Anna olhou para os garotos, que olhavam, estupefatos, para a cena.  
  
Quando as duas seguraram a mão uma da outra, uma explosão tão forte foi ouvida por todo o castelo e uma luz ofuscante tomou conta de toda a Ala Hospitalar.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Hogwarts. Lar de tantas pessoas e mistérios.  
  
Lar de tantas lendas... Lar de tantas alegrias e tristezas.  
  
Hoje o dia era particularmente alegre. A turma do sétimo ano se formaria, dois anos após a paz entre Grifinória e Sonserina ser totalmente estabelecida. A rivalidade agora só se estendia ao Quadribol, mas era natural, assim como Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal.  
  
O dia que isso ocorreu ganhou tantas versões que jamais se soube o que realmente aconteceu na Ala Hospitalar naquele dia. Ninguém a não ser Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Mas estes jamais disseram uma palavra.  
  
Porque ela pediu. "Só na formatura!", fê-los prometer. E eles cumpriram. Por dois anos e três meses guardaram o mais absoluto sigilo.  
  
Claro que o diretor sabia, mas este sabia de tudo e tudo escondia.  
  
Tudo estava pronto para o discurso dos dois, que, depois daquele dia, se tornaram melhores amigos (o que causou um certo ciúme da parte de Rony, mas ele logo entendeu. Destino...). O discurso tão esperado, que colocaria tudo em pratos limpos.  
  
Então Dumbledore, calmamente, sentado em seu lugar na mesa dos professores, acenou para eles, dando sinal verde para que soltassem tudo.  
  
Do palco, Harry lançou um olhar para Anna, sua noiva (sim ela só tinha treze anos, mas e daí?), que sorriu para ele.  
  
Após lançarem o feitiço Sonorus em suas gargantas, os dois se prepararam para começar.  
  
__ Boa noite, senhoras e senhores, professores e professoras. – Harry saudou os colegas e os mestres.  
  
__ Finda mais um ano e mais uma turma de bestas, quer dizer... De bruxos e bruxas se despede desta escola. – Draco brincou.  
  
__ Mas nós dois não poderíamos sair daqui sem cumprir uma promessa.  
  
__ Contar pra vocês todos o que aconteceu na Ala Hospitalar, dois anos atrás.  
  
E iniciou-se a narração.  
  
FLASHBACK...  
  
Quando a luz se extinguiu, Anna segurava nas mãos um pequeno demônio, que se debatia e berrava.  
  
__ Tu não mais destruirás vidas, Algoz. – sua voz estava etérea e ecoava pelas paredes. – Porque agora, eu te destruirei!  
  
Instantaneamente ele começou a pegar fogo e a se desfazer nas mãos de Anna, que permanecia brilhando em vermelho e dourado.  
  
Em pouco tempo o Algoz havia sido destruído.  
  
__ Onde está Fayth??? – Draco perguntou, com a voz engasgada.  
  
__ A serpente prata de olhos verdes abriu asas e se entregou à liberdade da alma. – Anna respondeu, não parecendo ser Anna de verdade.  
  
__ NÃO!!!! – ele berrou, sucumbindo à própria tristeza, chorando compulsivamente.  
  
__ Mas sua essência ficou e contigo permanecerá. Olhes em sua cama e verás.  
  
Harry, ao ver que o garoto não conseguiria, pegou-o por debaixo do braço e o ajudou a chegar perto da cama, onde repousava um pingente de uma serpente de prata com olhos de esmeraldas.  
  
Então, como por um pedido atendido, o espírito de Fayth tocou a mão trêmula de Draco, que alcançava a serpente, que era grande como um medalhão.  
  
__ Não chora, Draco... Eu estou livre!  
  
__ Droga, Fayth, por quê??  
  
__ Se eu tivesse escolhido a vida, aquele demônio ficaria eternamente dentro de mim, até que eu, um dia morresse, e passasse o Algoz para outra pessoa. E muitas pessoas continuariam a sofrer.  
  
__ Mas e o meu sofrimento??? Ele não conta pra você????  
  
__ Eu seria a pior das pessoas se continuasse viva, Draco... Eu prendi o mal absoluto dentro de mim. Eu me tornaria o mal absoluto. E você, em breve, sofreria ainda mais do que sofre agora.  
  
__ Impossível, Fayth! É impossível sofrer mais do que isso!!!  
  
__ Me prometa que vai seguir em frente, Draco. Eu te amo tanto... Quero tanto que você seja feliz...  
  
__ COMO VOU SER FELIZ SEM VOCÊ??????  
  
__ Você vai ser feliz. Mas prometa que vai seguir em frente.  
  
Eles seguraram a serpente juntos.  
  
__ Eu... Não sei se vou conseguir...  
  
__ Eu sempre estarei com você.  
  
Ela desapareceu, deixando Draco no vácuo.  
  
Harry colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz, que, jogando pro inferno a rixa entre eles, abraçou o moreno e chorou como criança.  
  
__ Como eu vou seguir em frente, Potter??? Eu a amo demais!!!!!  
  
__ Justamente por isso vai seguir em frente, Malfoy. Porque a pessoa que você mais ama fez você prometer isso.  
  
FIM DO FLASHBACK  
  
O Salão estava no mais absoluto silêncio, com exceção dos soluços de pessoas mais emotivas.  
  
__ Bom, a senhorita Foster nos fez prometer só contar o que aconteceu na nossa formatura. Promessa cumprida. – Draco falou, com naturalidade. – E não, eu não superei, mas segui em frente. Promessa cumprida. – ele apertou o pingente que estava pendurado em seu pescoço.  
  
__ De qualquer forma, esta é uma noite de alegria. A partir de agora as Esquisitonas vão nos entreter e eu não quero ver ninguém parado! – Harry encerrou o discurso, descendo do palco, sendo seguido por Draco.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Draco saía da Estação 9 ¾ pela última vez. Acenou para Harry, que ia ao encontro de Sirius (inocentado após a destruição de Voldemort, no sexto ano e casado com Bellatrix Lestrange, agora Black, que se arrependeu de tudo o que fez quando Fayth morreu) e foi ao encontro de seu pai, que o aguardava.  
  
Andaram em silêncio, saíram da Plataforma, quando Draco esbarrou em alguém, que carregava alguns livros, derrubando-os no chão. Abaixou-se para ajudar a recolher os livros, sem olhar para o rosto de quem era.  
  
__ Desculpa, eu estava distraído... – ele tentou se desculpar.  
  
__ Não, a culpa é minha, eu sou muito desastrada.  
  
Draco tremeu. Aquela voz era inconfundível. Olhou para frente e viu o mesmo rosto, um pouco mais velho – aliás, bem mais velho – escondido por um par de óculos finos, os mesmo cabelos, soltos e esvoaçantes, os mesmos olhos cor-de-mel...  
  
__ Fayth???  
  
__ Fayth? Desculpe, meu nome é Sarah. Nós nos conhecemos?  
  
__ Não, não... Pensei que fosse outra pessoa... – ele baixou os olhos.  
  
__ Vem de Hogwarts? – ela sorriu.  
  
__ Sim. Último ano.  
  
__ Que coincidência, eu também! Qual era sua casa?  
  
__ Sonserina.  
  
__ Eu era da Corvinal. Meu pai é professor lá na escola, sabe? Ele também era da Sonserina quando jovem.  
  
Uma nova centelha de esperança se acendeu dentro de Draco.  
  
__ John? John Telford??  
  
__ É, ele mesmo. Como adivinhou?  
  
__ Você é Sarah Telford???  
  
__ Sou... – ela se assustou um pouco com a reação dele, e mais ainda quando viu a próxima reação dele.  
  
Sem segurar o impulso, Draco beijou os lábios de Sarah, com tanta intensidade, que ela mal teve reação, a não ser corresponder.  
  
__ Dois anos... E três meses... – ela murmurou. – E eu pedi pra você seguir em frente!  
  
__ Ninguém mandou você voltar e aparecer pra mim!! – ele tornou a beijá-la. – E no final das contas eu segui em frente. Eu namorava Fayth Kvar. Agora pretendo namorar Sarah Telford.  
  
__ Eu disse que estaria sempre com você.  
  
__ Mas e Anna? – ele perguntou.  
  
__ Ela sempre soube, óbvio. Continuamos irmãs, como sempre. E ela me ajudou a guardar este segredo. Era um presente pra você.  
  
__ Por que demorou tanto a me dar esse presente???  
  
__ Porque é presente de formatura! – ela riu e saiu correndo, sendo perseguida pelo loiro.  
  
__ Eu não vou perguntar como isso é possível. – ele disse, depois de alcançá-la. – Mas que um dia você vai me contar, ah vai.  
  
__ Quem sabe?  
  
Mas aí será outra história...  
  
FIM  
  
AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII, eu não resisti!!!! Era pra ela morrer, mas eu não resisti!!! Ela é tão eu... E eu amo tanto aquele loiro platinado de olhos azuis...  
  
Vocês não podem me culpar!!!!!!! Ele é tão TDB!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bom, acho que é isso... acabou... Quanto a uma história explicando o que aconteceu, eu duvido... Imaginem vocês. Se é que pretendem...  
  
Beijus pra todos que tiveram a santa paciência de ler isso e que disseram ter gostado (se for mentira, não me contem, tá?).  
  
E BEIJÃO, pra minha maninha querida, que eu amo e que eu sei que me ama demais!!!!  
  
That's all folks... I see you next fiction! Bye!!!!! 


End file.
